One Small Step
by Rachel500
Summary: Written for the Women of the Gate Ficathon. When SG1 goes missing on a mission, Cassie Fraiser leaves Earth on a quest to find them. But the planet Cartegia holds a secret past and not even the help of old friends may be enough to find out the truth...
1. One Small Step: Chapter 1

Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

**Author's Note:** Gen. Written for the Women of the Gate Ficathon 2010. Warnings for minor violence, mention of rape, disability and teen alcoholism. Prompt was: the first time Cassie steps through the wormhole since her mother's death. Set timeline wise post Continuum in the Milky Way (effectively during SGA S5); minor spoilers for SG1 and SGA. Thank you as always to Denise for the beta.

**One Small Step**

_Don't let him see you squirm._

Cassandra Fraiser stilled the urge to shift in the uncomfortable chair and tried to return General Landry's penetrating gaze with the same easy confidence as Vala Mal Doran sat next to her. After a brief moment of stand-off, Cassie's eyes flickered to the wide internal window behind the General. The familiar Stargate in the gate room below gleamed dully. She wondered how it was possible to simultaneously love and hate the inanimate object so passionately.

'You want to what?' Landry asked brusquely, regaining her attention. His brow rose as though in disbelief although Cassie figured it was more for effect than a real response. He clasped his hands on top of the polished surface of the conference room table.

'Leave.' Vala repeated, flicking her dark hair over one shoulder. 'As soon as possible.' She flashed a false smile at the SGC commander.

Landry stared at her for a beat before he shifted his gaze back to Cassie. 'Miss Fraiser, Colonel Carter...'

'Sam's not here.' Cassie interrupted him sharply. The ache in her heart sharpened like a knife twisting. 'That's kind of the point.'

He hid his flinch at the stark boldness of her statement well but not before she caught the shadow of it in his eyes as they dropped to the table. She knew he was as frustrated as she was at the disappearance of SG1. It was supposed to have been a milk-run, a non-event of a mission...

'_We'll be gone a few weeks.' _

_Cassie winced at the crackling line that distorted Sam's voice. 'And by we?' She prompted, picking up the large mug Daniel had gotten her for Christmas proclaiming her a 'Coffee Lover Extraordinaire.' _

'_SG1.' Sam replied. _

'_You're not assigned to SG1.' Cassie pulled a face at the cold bitter dregs in the mug and dumped them down the kitchen sink in the tiny apartment that she shared with her friend, Kelly._

'_I'll always be a part of the team according to Cam.' Sam sounded overly cheery. _

_Cassie rolled her eyes. She knew Sam was pissed about the political delay that had seen her own ship, The Phoenix, put on hold while The Tzu Sun was completed to satisfy the Chinese government. Sam was being shuffled from one temporary assignment to another in the interim._

'_So, are you, Daniel and Teal'c planning to drive Cam and Vala batty with your stories of the old days?' Cassie teased._

'_Actually, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and I are planning to drive Cam batty with stories of the old days.' Sam said brightly._

'_Jack's going with you?' Cassie's lips started to twitch as she imagined Jack's glee; he really missed going through the wormhole on a regular basis since he'd become Head of Homeworld Security. _

'_Oh yeah.' _

_Cassie's lips turned into a full scale smirk at the fond mix of amusement and exasperation in Sam's reply. Jack was probably driving them all nuts on some level and yet she knew they would all love having him along. She frowned suddenly as she replayed the list of names in her head. 'Is Vala not going with you?'_

'_She has some kind of chicken pox.' Sam murmured._

_Meaning it wasn't chicken pox but some kind of alien disease. Cassie winced in silent sympathy with Vala's plight._

'_Carolyn won't sign off on her.' Sam continued. 'We met these people when Vala was...you know, away...' _

_Meaning lost in another galaxy, Cassie supplied._

'_...so she's not really on the invite list. Jack's only going because he signed the original treaty.' _

'_Poor Vala.' Cassie said, turning her attention to making a fresh pot of coffee. She wrinkled her nose as she gathered up the old filter and tossed it in the garbage._

'_How are things with you?'_

_Cassie tensed at the sudden switch in subject, slamming the new filter into place with more force than necessary. 'I'm fine, Sam.'_

'_You and Will were dating a long time.' Sam said mildly, evidently ignoring Cassie's unspoken plea that she didn't want to talk about her recent break-up._

'_I haven't fallen off the wagon if that's what you mean.' Cassie snapped angrily._

_There was a tense pause._

_Cassie closed her eyes and took a breath. 'Sorry.' It wasn't as though Sam didn't have cause to worry, Cassie reminded herself. The day Cassie and her childhood sweetheart Dominic had parted ways, Cassie had wrapped her car around a tree in a drunken stupor. The drink had been a guilty comfort in the wake of her mother's death on a battlefield and somehow in a very short year had become an addiction. Sam had supported her while she'd gotten sober. _

_Sam sighed heavily and Cassie knew she was struggling with what to say to make everything better; the break-up, the alcoholism. 'I love you, you know that.'_

_Cassie slumped back against the kitchen counter. 'I love you too.'_

Three weeks later, Landry had called with the news that SG1 were missing.

Five weeks later, Vala had shown up at Cassie's door, looking pale and drawn with shadows under her eyes. SG1 were officially being declared MIA and the active search discontinued. It had been Cassie who'd come up with the insane idea of going after SG1 themselves.

'I understand you're disappointed with the decision regarding SG1,' Landry began carefully, 'but leaving isn't the answer.'

'You called off the search because of the IOA.' The words came out colder than Cassie had meant them as though blasted by the cool air from the air-conditioning that penetrated Cassie's smart grey pants suit.

Landry shot Vala a look of annoyance, blaming her correctly for telling Cassie. 'I called off the search because there was nowhere else to look.' He corrected briskly. 'Vala, you were on the Odyssey when they scanned Cartegia; SG1 aren't being held by the Cartegians.'

'You can't believe their claim that SG1 simply disappeared.' Vala started to argue.

'The Cartegians showed us the new treaty with Jack's signature,' Landry said, speaking over her, 'and they've been loyal allies. They have no reason to lie to us. They believed we'd picked them up early for some reason without informing them. And let's not forget that they're a medieval society which doesn't have the technology to hide something from us.'

Vala's mouth thinned into a straight line. She hadn't been allowed on Cartegia to question the locals.

'You and I know that the likely explanation is the Lucian Alliance grabbed them from the planet.' Landry said. 'They could be anywhere but one place we know they're not is Cartegia.' He stabbed the table forcefully with his finger. 'Officially, I can't continue the search but that doesn't mean we won't keep our eyes and ears open unofficially and as soon as we have any leads we will follow them up.'

Cassie waved a hand to attract his attention. 'Vala and I aren't from Earth. We can leave and continue searching whether the IOA wants it or not. Teal'c did the same thing when the rest of the team was captured by Hathor and Uncle George, I mean General Hammond, had to call off the search.'

Landry's expression cleared as he realised their intent but Cassie could see he was reformulating his strategy. She'd spent too much time with the various members of SG1 not to recognise the look. He didn't disappoint her.

He turned to her with a solicitous concern. 'I can appreciate your determination but we're talking about a potentially dangerous situation and you're not trained.'

Cassie held his gaze squarely; she'd had the same argument with Vala. 'General, I'm young and fit. I speak fluent Goa'uld; I know more than most people about self-defence, and I know SG1 better than anyone else in the galaxy.' Her eyes slid to the woman beside her. 'I'm also not going alone. Vala has years of off-world experience.'

Landry shot another annoyed look at Vala who raised her hands in supplication.

'Don't look at me,' Vala exclaimed brightly, 'this is all her idea. She insisted that either I go along with her or she'd find a way to do it herself.' She tossed Cassie her 'I told you' look.

Cassie sighed and ignored it. There was nothing left for her on Earth and if the positions were reversed, she knew all of SG1 would do the same for her.

'What about your studies?' Landry asked. 'Jack tells me you're almost a qualified teacher, right?' His statement left no uncertainty that Jack had boasted about Cassie to him probably on several occasions.

'I asked the same question.' Vala grinned at Cassie.

'I've taken a personal leave of absence.' Cassie said stiffly. The college had been very understanding. They knew Sam, who was her legal contact, was in the Air Force and had assumed she'd gone MIA in Iraq or Afghanistan.

The General huffed out a breath. He pursed his lips as he considered their request. 'I can't give you a GDO.'

'We know.' Vala said evenly. 'When we find the others we'll follow protocol and head for one of the off-world bases or an ally.'

'And I can't guarantee you back-up if you run into trouble.' Landry continued.

Cassie smiled grimly but nodded.

'However, if you insist on doing this, I can give you some supplies.' He conceded.

'Thank you, General.' Cassie felt her shoulders unknot a little before they tensed back up at the realisation that it was really happening; she was going to leave Earth and search for her family.

'You do realise Jack is going to kill me when he finds out I let you leave.' Landry laughed but his eyes were serious.

'If Samantha doesn't do it first.' Vala added sweetly.

Landry's eyebrows shot up but he smirked back at the former thief. 'What do you think they're going to do to you?'

Vala opened her mouth to reply and shut it again. Her fingers tapped the wooden table restlessly. 'You may have a point.'

Cassie grimaced at the by-play; they could remember she was in the room. 'When can we leave?'

'There's a team scheduled for departure to the Gamma site at thirteen hundred.' Landry informed them. 'You can go through with them.' He regarded them thoughtfully. 'Any ideas about your first move?'

'We're going to Hak'tyl.' Vala informed him. She had smoothed her mobile face into an impassivity of which Teal'c would have been proud. 'We're hoping to secure a transport.' She continued. 'Make our way from there to Cartegia.'

Landry nodded and stood up. 'You should gather your gear. I'll see you in the gate room.' He departed into his office, closing the door with a dull thud.

Vala jerked her head towards the exit and Cassie followed her out. They walked the corridors in silence to Vala's quarters.

Vala closed the door behind them and gave a dramatic sigh. 'Well, that went well.'

'He's letting us go.' Cassie wondered why it felt like she was arguing rather than agreeing.

'It's not too late to change your mind.' Vala said dryly.

Cassie raised an eyebrow and didn't reply.

'We should change.' Vala gestured at Cassie's outfit.

Cassie nodded. She reached for the large duffel bag she had stowed by the door and pointed at the bathroom. Vala nodded and Cassie escaped into the small room, shutting the door behind her.

The functional room was cluttered with colourful bottles of gel, soap and perfume. They added vibrancy to the grey walls and bright white units. The room reminded her of department stores and the weird mix of perfumes that were sprayed all over the beauty counters.

Cassie briefly made use of the facilities before she stripped her pant suit off, leaving it in the laundry basket in the corner; she wouldn't need it again. She dressed quickly in a pair of khaki cargo pants. She pulled on a heavy cotton shirt over her white tank top. She completed the outfit with a brown leather bomber jacket and matching hiking boots before she tied her auburn hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a worn green olive cap.

She caught sight of herself in the tiny mirror above the sink and stopped. She looked scared; pale. She licked her lips, more aware than she would have liked of the tempting urge to find some kind of alcoholic Dutch courage.

_You can do this_, Cassie told herself briskly. _They need you to find them. If Sam could stay with you in a bunker, if they can all protect you from Nirrti, you can walk through the wormhole and find them._

Only it wasn't that simple.

The last time she'd walked through a wormhole had been an emergency evacuation to the Alpha site, she couldn't remember why. She'd walked through with her Mom, Doctor Janet Fraiser; the woman who had adopted her after SG1 had rescued her from Hanka. After her mother had died, Cassie had refused to be evacuated any more. She hadn't wanted to ever see the Stargate or the SGC again. She'd even refused to come to her Mom's memorial. Sam had reluctantly agreed to her decision, Cassie thought sadly.

A sharp rap on the door had Cassie jerking out of her thoughts. She opened the door and stared at Vala. The brunette had changed into skin-tight leather pants and a halter-neck bustiere under a leather blazer; thigh high boots completed the outfit.

'What?' asked Vala, looking down at herself with a frown. 'Is there a stain or a rip?'

'No,' Cassie remarked, 'you just...you look great.'

Vala smiled and swept her eyes over Cassie's outfit. She lifted an arched eyebrow. 'That's what you're wearing?'

'Yes.' Cassie frowned as Vala had done previously. 'What's the matter with it?'

'Absolutely nothing.' Vala's suddenly wide and guileless eyes said otherwise. 'I mean, if you like that...' she waved a hand at Cassie, 'kind of thing.'

Cassie glared at her.

Vala smiled sheepishly. 'You could change your mind.'

And Cassie knew she wasn't talking about the clothes. 'I'm not going to.' Cassie said firmly. She had made her decision.

Vala picked up a bag and opened the door. 'Then, let's go.'

Cassie hoisted her own duffel. Her breath seemed to quicken with every step on the way to the gate room. Fear coiled around her belly; skittered down her spine. She could hear the grinding sound of the Stargate spinning as they neared the gate room; the thuds of military issue combat boots along the concrete floor; the babble of activity as the team waiting prepared to move out.

Sergeant Siler moved to intercept them at the gate room door. He held up a hand. 'I have orders to issue you both with weapons.' He motioned towards one of his people and picked up two zats. He handed one of them to Cassie who wondered where she was supposed to put it. She settled for the side pocket of her duffel bag.

Vala tucked hers into an inside pocket of the blazer. 'Thank you, Siler.'

'There's also this.' Siler handed them a large black back-pack. Supplies, Cassie deduced as Vala took hold of it.

Siler nodded at them briskly. 'Good luck.' He moved out of the way and Cassie stepped into the gate room.

'Ladies.' Dave Dixon called out a greeting. 'I hear you're joining us on this jaunt to the Gamma site.'

'We are, indeed.' Vala answered back, saving Cassie from the effort of making conversation.

The wormhole exploded out furiously; a splash of white and blue that looked for a moment like nothing more than a violent gush of water suspended in air and Cassie froze, her eyes widening in remembered surprise. _It's so beautiful_, she thought awestruck. It was quickly sucked back into the shimmering pool that filled the Stargate and the moment passed.

Cassie's head filled with memories; of stepping through that first time with Sam holding her hand; the noise and terror, the strange alien environment of the SGC so claustrophobic and grey compared to the bright Hankan fields.

'Ready?' Vala asked quietly.

Cassie nodded. She turned back to the control room and saw Landry stood silently behind the ubiquitous Walter. She turned back; the room was half empty, Dixon and his team already gone; Vala half-way up the metal ramp. Cassie strode forward, ignoring the trembling that attacked her legs and the way her chest tightened with worry. _Just a step_, Cassie thought determinedly. _It was just a step._

The wormhole swallowed Vala and Cassie paused in front of the event horizon. She could feel the pull; the graze of the electricity across her skin. There was no-one to hold her hand this time; no Mom, no Sam. Just her. She was alone and she had to find the courage. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped into the wormhole.


	2. One Small Step: Chapter 2

'You OK, kid?' Dixon placed a hand on her shoulder as Cassie sat down shakily on the steps.

She nodded, suppressing the urge to hurl the meagre lunch she'd managed to eat. She couldn't remember feeling this sick the last time she'd walked through the Stargate.

Dixon grinned at her sympathetically. 'It gets better.'

'That's so reassuring.' Cassie quipped. He held out his hand to her and she grasped it allowing him to pull her upright and off the steps.

They headed down to the DHD and Vala handed her some water. Cassie gratefully took a hesitant sip, washing the metallic taste that lingered in her mouth. She looked around the camp with interest; the grey buildings to the left that constituted the base, the training grounds to the right. A runaway stretched out in the far distance, a 302 taking flight into the clear blue sky.

Dixon swept his cap off and crumpled it in one hand. 'OK. I understand you ladies want to go to Hak'tyl?' He gestured at Captain Kellog to begin dialling.

'That's right.' Vala agreed brightly. Her eyes gave away her bravado.

'Look,' Dixon stared at the ground for a moment before he looked back up at the two of them, 'we all know why you're going and most of us wish we were going with you.' He gestured with his cap at Vala. 'You know the schedules for the SG teams for the next month. You need any of us; you call and we'll be there.'

Cassie swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as the sincere offer of help triggered a rush of emotion. She looked away to hide her tears, blinking furiously to clear her vision.

'Thank you.' Vala replied.

Cassie could hear the catch in Vala's voice; she had also been moved by Dixon's words.

'Bring 'em home.' Dixon ordered. He tapped Cassie on the arm. 'And you: make sure you come back alive because I am not having SG1 tear me a new one for letting you go off to find them, you got that?'

Cassie rolled her eyes. What was with everyone thinking they were letting her do this? It had been her decision. But she didn't argue, nodding instead.

The wormhole erupted again and Cassie looked at it in trepidation remembering the sickening journey she had just undertaken.

'Colonel Dixon is right. It does get better with practice.' Vala assured her.

'Yeah,' Cassie muttered, 'right.' She fell into step beside the other woman and stepped back through the Stargate. The journey was as dizzyingly terrifying as the last but Cassie was pleased to step out on the other side a shade less nauseous than before.

Two of the Hak'tyl warriors pointed their staff weapons at them. 'State your business.'

'We're here to see Rya'c, son of Teal'c.' Vala said formally.

'You are Vala Mal Doran.' The left guard shifted her staff weapon to a vertical position and nodded at her companion to do the same. 'We have met.'

'That's right,' Vala smiled tightly, 'Tya'na, correct?'

'Correct.' Tya'na pointed toward the path. 'Rya'c is in the village. We will contact Ishta and tell her of your arrival.' She removed a small Goa'uld communication ball from a pouch on her belt.

Cassie kept the hard pace Vala set as they walked to the village and Cassie was quickly pleased that she kept in shape. The former thief had warned Cassie after their initial discussion that Cassie would need to keep up off-world and Vala was being true to her word. The path was heavily wooded and narrow it made it difficult for anyone to approach the settlement without warning. Cassie noticed something that looked like a rabbit dart through the undergrowth.

'They're baagts.' Vala commented unexpectedly.

Vala sounded as though she was taking an afternoon stroll around a park, Cassie thought sourly. 'Baagts?' She winced at her own breathlessness. She guessed her jogging around her neighbourhood hadn't exactly prepared her for treks through alien forests.

'They thrive in these types of planets where the gravity is a touch stronger than normal.' Vala said.

'The gravity?' Cassie hadn't noticed anything different.

'You're probably finding it difficult to walk at this pace because your body is so attuned to Earth gravity.' Vala said conversationally. 'Most planets are close enough that you can't tell the difference but with some the difference is shaded just enough to make things seem harder than they would be if we were doing the same thing on Earth.'

'Great.' Cassie said dryly. 'So if you knew this why are you trying to set a new world record for speed-walking?'

'I wanted to make sure you'd keep up.' Vala slowed her pace and stopped. She handed Cassie the water flask again.

Cassie took the water and gulped back a healthy amount before handing it back. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'We're not going to get very far if you don't trust me to hold up my end.'

'It's not about trust,' began Vala, waving the water bottle.

Cassie raised an eyebrow in a fair imitation of Teal'c.

'OK,' Vala clarified, 'it is about trust but...' she stopped and sighed heavily. 'I'm used to working alone.'

'You were part of SG1.' Cassie argued.

'Yes, and look how that's turned out.' Vala retorted. She turned away to hide the devastation on her face but Cassie glimpsed it anyway.

'Vala.' Cassie struggled to find the words. What could she say? They'd both lost a family when SG1 had disappeared. She took a step toward the older woman and placed a hand on her arm. 'We're going to find them.'

Vala sniffed, giving away evidence of tears that she hadn't been able to hold back.

'I know them and I know they've survived somehow because that's what they do.' Cassie squeezed Vala's arm gently.

Vala looked at her, searchingly. 'I guess that's what we do too.'

Cassie hadn't thought of it that way but she nodded. 'We're going to find them.' She repeated.

Vala pulled a surprised Cassie into her arms for a quick hug. 'I just...miss them.' The words were whispered quietly as though Vala was confessing some big sin.

'Me too.' Cassie murmured.

Vala pulled away abruptly, swiped under her eyes and breathed in deeply. 'Now, tell me honestly,' she paused for effect and then waved at her face, 'did my mascara run?'

Cassie's lips quirked upward. 'You look fine.'

Vala gestured at the bags. 'Come on. We should make a move.'

The rest of the walk was made in silence but at a much better pace. They reached the settlement and Cassie took a moment to drink in the sight of Hak'tyl. It had become one of the most popular Jaffa settlements since the end of the Ori war according to Teal'c and she could see why. There was an order in the structures; the dusty pathways were clean and tidy. The small streets were bustling with people who were well-dressed. It was a society that was cared for; one which took pride in itself. Several of the Jaffa greeted them with a nod and a smile as Cassie and Vala made their way to the Council building at the centre.

Rya'c met them on the steps of the small structure. He wore a simple outfit of leather leggings and a brown canvas tunic belted at the waist with a leather belt which had a knife sheath attached. His hair was short; shaved close to the skull. Cassie smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him; they had met a few times over the years.

'Rya'c.' Cassie bounded up the last few steps.

'Cassandra Fraiser.' Rya'c's dark eyes were warm as they regarded her but they sobered quickly. 'You bring news of my father? Have SG1 been found?'

'Not exactly.' Vala suggested. 'Perhaps we should continue this inside with Ishta. She should be waiting for us.'

'Of course.' Rya'c turned and motioned for them to follow. 'This way.' He strode up the steps and both women hurried to keep up with him.

Ishta had kept the government seat of Hak'tyl simple and elegant. Cassie admired the restrained decor and sleek lines as they were shown straight through to what was clearly a reception room for visitors. The decor was plain but the room was bright with sunshine.

Vala dropped the bags she carried and flopped onto the wide upholstered bench by the door. 'Oh, that's good.'

Cassie placed her own bag on the floor and rotated her shoulder gingerly.

Rya'c turned to them eagerly but before he could speak Ishta swept into the room. Her dress was similar to Rya'c's and only softened by a more feminine cut to the tunic and Ishta's own womanly body and appearance; her blonde hair flowed down her back.

She gave Cassie a brief glance; they had only met once that Cassie could recall. Ishta rarely left the SGC base when she visited Earth and her visits had been rarer since Teal'c had aged in a time dilation bubble. Cassie wondered at that but Teal'c had always kept his own counsel on the matter of his love life.

Ishta's attention moved to Vala. 'There is news of Teal'c?'

Vala stood slowly. 'The SGC thinks it's probable that SG1 have been captured by the Lucian Alliance.'

Ishta glowered unhappily and whirled away, heading for the tall windows. 'Juka path!'

Cassie's eyes widened as she translated in her head and came up with snivelling excrement.

'Yes,' Vala said mildly, 'but I rather think the Alliance is a convenient explanation that someone was hoping we'd accept.'

Rya'c stared at her. 'You believe there is another explanation?'

'I don't know.' Vala admitted, her frustration shining from her eyes. 'But I'd prefer to question the Cartegians myself.'

Rya'c's gaze swept over her and Cassie. Cassie could see him take in their attire and come to the right conclusion. 'You are going after them.'

'Yes.' Cassie said. 'We're not waiting.'

Ishta turned back to them, her surprise evident. 'You have left the SGC?'

'Left Earth.' Vala agreed cheerily. 'Striking out on our own.'

Cassie couldn't help notice that Ishta looked at them as though they were mad.

'Is this wise?' Ishta asked carefully.

'Probably not.' Vala admitted. 'But the SGC has had to call off the official search so...'

Ishta's expression softened. 'You have not given up on finding them.'

'Never.' Cassie raised her chin as Ishta's knowing gaze swept over her.

'You are a child...' Ishta began.

'I'm an adult.' Cassie interrupted her. 'Some of your own warriors are younger than I.'

'But they are trained as warriors.' Ishta rejoined.

She began circling Cassie as though challenging her to a fight. Cassie really hoped that wasn't the case, she was _really_ tired after the walk, but knowing Teal'c, it was very probable Ishta was going to test her abilities in some way.

'I've been trained.' Cassie replied shortly, tensing. She had grown up as the child of SG1. Every single member had been her trainer in some way.

'Very well.' Ishta suddenly dropped into a crouch and swept her leg out to connect with Cassie's, knocking them out from under her.

Cassie landed on her butt and rolled as Teal'c had taught her, coming up into a fighter's stance, fists in front of her face just in time to parry Ishta's first blow. Cassie ducked the second, leaned away to avoid a third and drove her own fist into Ishta's midriff with enough force to send the leader of the Hak'tyl back a few paces. Cassie was stunned enough at her brief success that she missed Ishta's leg flashing out; it caught her shoulder and had Cassie tumbling off balance again to the floor.

Ishta offered her a hand and Cassie took it as she scrambled up from the floor.

'You have some skill.' Ishta looked at Cassie thoughtfully. 'But you should always be prepared for a counter-attack.'

Cassie willed her heartbeat back to normal. So she had been tested but she had also passed. Vala winked at her across the room.

'Finding Teal'c and the others is a noble quest.' Ishta said. 'I regret that I cannot join you but I have duties here.'

Rya'c straightened. 'I will go with them.'

Ishta looked at him with fondness. 'Your father would be expect nothing less.'

Rya'c nodded.

'Actually, we didn't really come to recruit help,' Vala said urgently, 'I mean, we came to request help just not that kind of help,' she noticed Rya'c's glower, 'not that you're not welcome to join us, it's just...not the help we were after.' She winced.

'What help do you require?' Ishta asked.

'A ship.' Cassie jumped in. 'Cartegia is only accessible by ship.'

'And supplies.' Vala added. 'The SGC provided us with zats and enough food for a few days but it would good to have as much as you could spare.'

'Weapons and food I can provide to you,' Ishta agreed, 'but I have no ships to spare. There are none currently on Hak'tyl and those we have are many days from returning.'

Vala sat back down with a thump and turned to Rya'c. 'What about Bra'tac or one of the other Jaffa settlements?'

Rya'c frowned and crossed his arms over his tunic. 'Master Bra'tac is on a pilgrimage and nobody knows of his current location. Rak'nor may have a ship but he leads many settlements. It may take some time to locate him.'

There was silence while they all processed the lack of transport. Cassie sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed her neck tiredly. It would be ironic if they couldn't secure some kind of transport. All they needed was a cargo ship. A memory stirred; a visit from an old friend and stories of the Ori Resistance...she was certain there had been mention of a ship.

'I guess I could explore one of my old contacts but he is a long shot and may not have gotten out of prison yet.' Vala mused out loud.

'Or maybe we try someone _not_ in prison.' Cassie said.

They all looked at her with various degrees of bemusement.

'Who?' Vala asked impatiently when Cassie remained silent.

Cassie allowed herself a small smile. 'Jonas Quinn.'


	3. One Small Step: Chapter 3

The corridors of the Langaran Congress bore the scars of weapons' fire. The wood panelling was gouged and splintered in places. Cassie shuddered, remembering Jonas's light-hearted stories of the Ori Resistance. It was clear that he had down-played the danger and terror of the Ori occupation. She wondered if he had down-played it with Sam or Daniel – or whether it was just her. She was beginning to get irritated at the idea of everyone protecting her.

The guard marched onwards taking them out of the Congress building where the Stargate was located and across a small square. The second building was smaller. It only took them a moment to reach Jonas's office.

'Wait here.' The guard said politely. 'I will fetch Professor Quinn.'

Vala threw herself into a chair. 'This is cosy.'

Rya'c looked over at Cassie checking with her that Vala was joking given the palatial size of the office. Four wide windows let in a wash of golden sunlight that skipped over the plain wood floor turning it a burnished copper colour. The room smelled of books, dust and a faint hint of lemon polish. Every other wall was covered floor to ceiling with shelves, all filled with books or artefacts. There was a large desk over by the far wall where more books were stacked. Two benches were covered in old manuscripts and oddities.

Cassie strolled over to take a look. She picked up a battered metal bowl and examined it intently. It was very old, Cassie mused; Byzantine in style. She wondered where it had been found.

Jonas burst through the open doorway; Cassie barely had time to take note of the brown pants and green over-shirt that he wore before he was across the room and sweeping her into a hug.

'Cassie!' Jonas spun her around before setting her down and taking a step back from her, leaving his hands cupping her shoulders as her own hands moved to gently clasp his arms. 'You look great!'

She felt her cheeks warm at his compliment. 'You too.' He did look good; he looked better than the last time she'd seen him. He'd put on some weight, grown his hair back to the length that he had sported during his time on Earth. She shifted moving away from his hold. 'You remember Vala?'

'I do.' Jonas gave her a wave.

'And Rya'c.' Cassie completed the introductions.

'Rya'c?' Jonas's eyebrows shot up. He walked back across the office to offer his arm and Rya'c clasped his forearm strongly. 'It's been a long time! I barely recognised you.' His eyes ran over the Jaffa. 'Your Dad said you'd grown into a fine young man.'

'Thank you.' Rya'c smiled at him tightly. 'It is good to see you again.'

'So,' Jonas broke away from Rya'c and whirled back around, striding back across the room to perch on the edge of his desk, 'what's going on? How much trouble are SG1 in?'

Vala pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to him, hands in the back pockets of her pants. 'What makes you think they're in trouble?'

Jonas absently picked up a round fruit from his desk and rubbed it against his shirt. 'Well, you're all here and they're not.'

'They've been declared MIA.' Cassie confided. She sat beside him on the desk and folded her arms over her chest. 'They went for some treaty mission with an ally...'

'Cartegia.' Vala supplied.

'And didn't come back.' Cassie saw Jonas's expression sharpen with interest and concern.

He held up both his hands. 'From the beginning.'

Cassie smiled at him; she bet he was a hit with his students.

'Well, the beginning is Cartegia.' Vala said, beginning to pace. 'You probably remember them from the alliance briefings you may have received during the Ori war.'

'I do.' Jonas answered.

'They requested a new alliance treaty a few months ago, and Earth saw no reason to protest.' Cassie inserted as Vala stopped pacing as she reached the window and stared out into the Langaran sunshine.

'SG1 took the mission.' Jonas surmised. 'But not you.' He pointed at Vala.

Vala shrugged. 'I wasn't officially invited but I would have been with them except I contracted a virus from a Julloi child the week before.'

'You can only get to Cartegia by ship so the Apollo took them when they were making a run to Atlantis – it's kind of on the way.' Cassie added.

'SG1 was scheduled to be picked up by the Odyssey three days later. I was on the Odyssey waiting to surprise them.' Vala spun back around. 'They claim that SG1 was there until the morning of the third day. Apparently they didn't show for breakfast at which point someone went looking and found their rooms empty and their belongings gone. They assumed our people had been beamed away early and they hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. The Cartegians produced the treaty as evidence that they had been there and the treaty had been signed.'

'The SGC believes it's the Lucian Alliance.' Cassie said.

'And you?' Jonas asked, nudging Cassie's knee with his own.

Vala pinned a bright smile on her face. 'I'd like to speak to the Cartegians.'

'You didn't speak to them before?' Jonas inquired.

'I was prevented from going down to the planet.' Vala admitted. 'There might have been a small,' she waved her hand and pinched two fingers together leaving a small space in between them, 'miniscule chance that I might have infected the population with the virus. Apparently, Carolyn discovered that everyone on Earth has a natural immunity which was why I was allowed on the Odyssey to pick up SG1, but not humans on other planets.'

All three of them looked at her.

'Oh, I'm fine now.' Vala assured them swiftly. 'Completely cured.'

'If the Cartegians are lying, we will find out.' Rya'c spoke up for the first time. There was a glint in his eye that reminded Cassie of his father.

'And how do you propose to find out?' Jonas asked pointedly, tossing the fruit he held from one hand to the other.

Cassie and Vala exchanged a guilty look.

'We may not have all the details quite worked out yet.' Vala allowed, walking back over to rejoin them.

Which was something of an understatement, Cassie thought wryly. They hadn't thought any of the details out exactly.

'Well, I'm in.' Jonas said firmly.

Cassie darted an amused glance at Vala.

'I believe they are about to tell you that they did not come to seek your assistance on the actual mission.' Rya'c said dryly.

Cassie wondered with chagrin, why she and Vala hadn't considered that the others would want to join them in searching for SG1. Possibly because, as with the plan, they hadn't really thought much further than leaving Earth and securing transport to Cartegia.

'Not that your presence wouldn't be appreciated, Jonas, but surely you have duties?' Vala jumped in quickly.

'Nothing more important than helping you find SG1.' Jonas looked at her. 'So if you didn't come here for me to join you specifically...'

'We require a ship.' Rya'c explained, emphasising his own involvement in the rescue in a subtle but firm way that Cassie knew he'd inherited from his father. 'Ishta has none to spare and it may take days before we secure one from our various contacts.'

'I remembered you telling me of a Goa'uld cargo ship that you used in the Resistance.' Cassie said.

Jonas turned and smiled at her. 'That's right. She's pretty beaten up though.'

'But it flies?' Vala questioned urgently.

'It flies. But if you want it, I definitely come as part of the deal.' Jonas slipped off the desk and handed Cassie the fruit. 'Try it; it's delicious. Kind of a cross between a lemon and an apple.' He started to walk away to the door. 'I'll make the arrangements.'

'I should return Hak'tyl and confirm we will be leaving from here.' Rya'c said. 'I will need to say goodbye to Karyn and collect our supplies.'

'Sure.' Jonas motioned for him to follow. 'We'll stop by the Stargate on our way back.'

The two men left.

'That was unexpected.' Vala said, breaking the silence.

'Really?' Cassie examined the fruit with a frown and placed it back on the desk. 'I think we should have expected it. Jonas was with the team for a year. He loves them as much as we do. Plus he did lead the Resistance here during the Ori occupation, and he has tons of knowledge and...'

Vala held up a hand to stop the spill of words. 'And Rya'c is Teal'c's son and a trained warrior, I know.' She sighed. 'I guess the more the merrier. They can help with the plan.'

'What plan?' Cassie said dryly.

Vala winked at her. 'Which is exactly why they can help.'


	4. One Small Step: Chapter 4

_The sky was blue above her head. She could smell the dirt and the perfume of the grass as she crouched down hiding, shaking in fear; her heart pounding. _

_She had been late; she didn't know what had happened but she'd woken up in the forest and she had been late and everyone was dead..._

_Everyone but the monsters walking around in the strange clothing and she was scared, so scared...she tried to hide but they found her. One was talking to her and she sounded friendly; monsters couldn't be friendly could they?_

_She scurried backwards as one approached; it was a dark man with a gold symbol on his face and he held out his hand..._

_And suddenly, there was a blue puddle in front of her and she was alone but she knew she had to walk through it. Had to stretch out her hand again and trust that she would find Teal'c reaching back..._

Cassie came abruptly awake.

Clearly, her life had taken a turn into the surreal, Cassie mused as she stared up at the ceiling of the Goa'uld ship. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the make-shift bed, wriggling so that she could rest against the wall. She glanced around the rest of the hold. Vala was fast asleep up against the neighbouring wall. Muted voices drifted through the open doorway from the cock-pit.

She checked her watch and was surprised to realise that she had slept for ten whole hours. Maybe it wasn't so surprising, Cassie thought wryly; the day before had been long and tiring, and it had been the climax of weeks of worry about SG1. It felt good though to be finally doing something.

She shoved the sleeping-bag off as quietly as she could to avoid waking Vala, grabbed her bag and headed for the onboard facilities to freshen-up. She grimaced at the cramped space and wondered how SG1 had ever coped on the long journeys they had sometimes made. Vala had predicted they had another day of travel before they reached Cartegia and Cassie wasn't looking forward to it.

She washed and changed into a clean t-shirt before dragging on a sweater to keep warm. The ship's interior was cool; she guessed the Goa'uld were not concerned with keeping warm. She headed back into the hold and stowed her stuff. She nodded at Rya'c with a shy smile as he made his way over to his bundle of blankets. She smoothed her hands down her jeans and walked into the cockpit to join Jonas.

Jonas looked up from the controls to smile at her as Cassie slipped into the passenger seat. 'Hey.'

'Hey, yourself.' Cassie was pleased they finally had a moment alone to catch up. She motioned at him. 'I didn't realise you could fly one of these.'

'I had to learn during the occupation.' Jonas explained with a shrug. 'I can keep us flying in a straight line for a couple of hours while Rya'c and Vala get some rest.'

'I feel kind of useless.' Cassie admitted. As much as she had defended her right to search for SG1 and her abilities, she knew she was the least experienced person on board.

Jonas offered her a half-smile. 'I felt the same when I started out with SG1.' He shifted his hands slightly. 'You should have seen me on the first mission. Jack wouldn't let me do anything, and then we got attacked and I froze. If it hadn't been for Teal'c I would have been toast.'

'Really?' Cassie leaned back in her chair and crossed her hands over her belly. 'I thought you saved everyone's lives by swimming through freezing water and getting the power rerouted so you could all escape from the glider bay.' The light streaming outside was almost hypnotic.

'That was later.' Jonas said.

'Later the same day.' Cassie remarked with a soft laugh, glancing over at him.

Jonas shrugged. 'I still felt way out of my depth.'

'Well, you were at the bottom of the ocean.' She teased.

Jonas looked over at her, his eyes shining with amusement. 'Clever.'

Cassie smiled back. Her eyes were drawn to the distorted field of light in front of her. She shook her head. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'

'Why are you?' Jonas asked bluntly.

She looked over at him sharply.

He grimaced as though regretting he had raised the subject and leaned over to adjust a dial on the console. He took his hands off the controls. 'Autopilot.' He explained. He swivelled in his chair to look at her. 'I was talking to the others while you were asleep. Vala told me this was all your idea.'

Cassie felt the sudden urge to squirm under his intense gaze.

'It's not like SG1 haven't gone missing before, Cassie.' Jonas said softly. 'They've always made it back without you doing this.' He held her gaze. 'How is this time different?'

Cassie turned away from him, unsettled by the question. What was different? She could barely remember a time of her life when she hadn't waited for SG1 to return from some mission. It was a part of her normality. _But _it was different this time, Cassie mused. She just wasn't sure that she knew why. Maybe it would actually help to talk about it.

'Cassie.' Jonas gently prompted.

She wet her lips. 'The day I was told they were missing,' she began, 'it was the ten year anniversary of when SG1 found me.'

'Ten years? Really?' Jonas asked.

Cassie nodded, staring out into the field of light. 'You know I can't really remember much about that day; about my family dying or seeing _that_. Mom said to me once that my mind had blocked it out but...I remember feeling so incredibly scared. And I remember Sam talking to me but I thought she was a monster. And I remember Teal'c...stretching out his hand to me.' She shifted in her seat, leaning forward. 'I walked through the Stargate for the first time that day.'

'And you think finding out on the anniversary was some kind of sign?' Jonas realised.

'I've dreamed about it.' Cassie continued as though he hadn't spoken. 'I've dreamed about the day SG1 found me ever since I found out they were missing.' She looked at him finally and was unsurprised to see him gazing back at her compassionately; taking her seriously. 'I know it probably doesn't mean anything; that it's probably just nothing more than my fears about them festering away in my subconscious – psychology 101, right? – but...'

'But it feels like it means something.' Jonas said.

Cassie nodded. She rubbed her upper arms trying to get warm. 'I can't help thinking maybe it means that _I'm_ supposed to find _them_ this time.' She tried a smile. 'Weird, huh?'

'Not so weird; I mean I used to see the future.' Jonas pointed out.

His acceptance of her warmed her and she let out a small breath. 'You miss your power?' Cassie asked, interestedly.

Jonas nodded and waved at her. 'You?'

'Sure.' Cassie admitted. 'It was kind of fun being able to move stuff with my mind.' And scary. In hindsight, it had definitely not been a good idea.

'Well, at least we both survived what Nirrti did to us.' Jonas said, stretching his arms out above his head.

Cassie shuddered imperceptibly at the name of the Goa'uld who had killed her home-world. She was just glad Nirrti was dead. A memory came back to her; a half-remembered overheard conversation between the members of SG1 and her Mom. She bit her lip. 'Didn't she try to seduce you?'

Jonas shot her a look. 'Thank you for reminding me.'

She held up a hand in surrender.

They sat quietly for a while watching the light show as the ship travelled through space.

'So what happened to whatshisface?' Jonas asked eventually. He hazarded a guess at the name. 'Bill?'

'Will,' Cassie corrected, 'and don't even make like you don't remember his name.' Jonas had a fantastic memory. 'We broke up.' It seemed like a life-time before. It still stung though. The realisation that she hadn't been enough for him; that he had someone else. How stupid she'd felt.

'Sorry.' Jonas said. 'Should I be offering to punch him?'

She sighed, hearing the sincerity in his voice. 'I already took care of that.' The splash of blood on Will's split lip flashed in her mind with satisfaction. 'What about you?' She waved at him. 'You must have women falling all over you; the hero of the Resistance and all.'

'Uh, no.' Jonas shook his head with a laugh.

'Seriously?' Cassie frowned. 'But why not? I mean, you're not exactly ugly.' There had been a time when she'd had the most massive crush on him. Something she think he knew but thankfully never brought up. She had been young and a teenager, Cassie thought breezily, and her words stood: Jonas was an attractive man. She ignored the flutter in her stomach that signalled agreement. She was just getting out of a bad relationship; it wasn't going to improve things if she restarted a crush on a man whom she believed only saw her as a pesky little sister.

He shot her an amused look. 'Thank you.' He said dryly.

Cassie flushed slightly. 'You know what I mean.'

'For the record being the hero of the Resistance isn't all that great.' Jonas said it with enough feeling that Cassie winced.

'Sorry.'

'Not your fault.' Jonas grimaced. 'It's just been...difficult since the war ended.' There was a wealth of feeling in the words; a tangle of emotion Cassie couldn't quite work out, all coming from an experience she had been spared. Earth had been lucky.

Cassie pulled her feet up onto the seat and hugged her knees. 'I was surprised you decided not to stand for election as leader.'

'I wouldn't have been elected.' Jonas said succinctly.

'Why not?' Cassie gestured at him. 'I would have thought you'd be a shoo-in after leading the Resistance.'

Jonas shook his head sadly. 'For every person who thinks I'm a hero for leading the Resistance, there's another who looks at me and sees the reminder that they believed in a False God.' He sighed. 'Viyul is a good leader. She was part of the Resistance but she only came over after her brother was killed by the Ori soldiers for some minor blasphemy. Up until that point she'd been willing to follow Origin. She understands both sides.'

'You sound like a fan.' Cassie commented.

'I am.' Jonas admitted.

'Really?' Cassie teased.

Jonas sighed dramatically in mock protest. 'She's married, Cassie, _and_, getting back to the subject, I don't mind not being leader. I really didn't want to lead the Resistance.'

'So are you enjoying being a professor?' Cassie asked, thinking of her own plans to teach. She had thought she had chosen something that she could do and enjoy but she was wondering if she had simply chosen it because it was so normal and she really wasn't normal at all. Maybe, Cassie considered with sudden insight, she was still hiding in the grass, trying not to be discovered by the Earthlings.

'It's OK.' Jonas said. 'We have a lot to rebuild since the occupation ended. If I'm needed to teach then...' he shrugged.

'You don't sound too keen.' Cassie commented, thinking of her own revelation. She wondered if Jonas was hiding too.

Jonas glanced over at her. 'There's talk of us starting our own Stargate programme. If that happens, I'd prefer...'

'To go through the Stargate.' Cassie completed before he could.

Jonas gave a rueful smile. 'Crazy I know but...' he sighed, 'I miss it. I miss going to new worlds, just,' he waved a hand at the streaming light in front of them, 'being out here, discovering new things.' He gazed out sadly. 'Don't get me wrong; I love Langara but sometimes, especially after everything that's happened, I wish I could just leave.'

Cassie stared at him; his words echoing in her head as an idea formed.

'What?' Jonas asked as he took in her expression.

Cassie grinned. 'I think I have a plan on how to approach the Cartegians.'


	5. One Small Step: Chapter 5

Vala tugged on the high-collared coat Cassie wore and frowned. 'It's very plain.'

Cassie rolled her eyes at Jonas who grinned as he adjusted his own cuffs. 'Langaran fashion is plain.'

'Well, it fits.' Vala proclaimed with a sniff. 'This might just work.'

Cassie nodded. She smoothed a hand over the fabric and mentally thanked their luck that Vala wasn't a bad seamstress. The former thief had managed to make the changes required to Jonas's spare clothing to fit Cassie.

The engines died and left the hold in sudden silence.

'Are we ready?' Cassie asked, hoping that the others would ignore the way her voice shook, betraying her nerves.

Rya'c walked through from the cockpit. He already wore the Jaffa armour complete with staff weapon. 'I have secured the ship.'

Vala checked on the knife strapped to her thigh and took a deep breath. 'Then I believe we are ready to do this.'

'Are you sure we still need to talk to them?' Jonas inquired. 'The planetary scans came back negative. We know SG1 are definitely not on Cartegia.'

'But I would bet money that the Cartegians know where they are.' Vala rejoined passionately. Her mobile mouth set in a stubborn line that broked no disagreement would be tolerated.

'OK,' Jonas held up a hand, 'just checking.'

They grabbed their packs and left the cargo ship and as they cleared the immediate area, Jonas turned and pressed something he held. The cargo ship wobbled and disappeared.

'Cloaking device.' Jonas held up the remote.

Vala nodded approvingly.

They had landed in a forest clearing to the North of the main settlement and headed to the forest path that would take them into the town. Rya'c led the way with Jonas just behind him; Cassie was sandwiched between him and Vala, who protected their rear.

Cassie breathed in the scent of wood. It reminded her of apples and cider, with a faint undertone of pine. She felt the wind on her face and revelled in the sting as it brushed her skin and made her eyes water. It felt good after the stifling cargo ship atmosphere. She hoped they wouldn't have to spend that much time on the ship in their search.

Her eyes fell to the ground and she realised she could see the faint tracks of wooden wheels and horse shoes. Evidently Cartegia had horses, or something similar to horses to help provide transport.

The town-walls appeared in the distance; grey stone rising up out of the forest floor like some Disney fairy-tale. She drank in the sight of the turrets; the narrow windows. She felt her chest tighten uncomfortably and realised she was holding her breath.

A buzz of excitement ran through her; fizzing through her blood. Adrenaline, Cassie determined. It was just adrenaline. Her mouth went dry as they approached the wide wooden gate and the Cartegian guards.

'Hold!' The senior guard stepped out in front of them. 'Identify!'

Rya'c gripped his staff weapon tightly but Jonas placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

'We are travellers from another world, Langara.' Jonas smiled widely. 'We're archaeologists, exploring the history of other planets in our galaxy. We'd like to speak to your leaders if possible.'

The guard looked them over cautiously and Cassie tried to project a serene, unconcerned image. They were just archaeologists; just travellers without any other purpose.

'This one is Jaffa.' The guard snarled, gesturing at Rya'c, 'and this one also carries weapons.'

Vala winked at the guard who did a double-take at her audacity.

'Apologies; Ry and Val are our travelling companions. They have their own interest in historical research and we have found greater numbers provide us all with protection.' Jonas explained.

Cassie wondered at his calm and unruffled ease; at the way he skirted over Rya'c's and Vala's names which they had decided would need to be changed just in case SG1 had mentioned them to anyone on Cartegia.

'Only my wife, Cassandra, and I are from Langara.' Jonas continued.

The guard pressed his lips together and looked them over again. His eyes lingered on Vala but he eventually nodded. 'You will need to speak to the Council.' He motioned at one of the other guards. 'Take them directly to see Councillor Goy.'

Jonas smiled broadly again. 'Thank you.'

Cassie allowed herself the luxury of looking around with unhidden glee. She was meant to be an archaeologist interested in new cultures and new worlds. It wouldn't be strange for her to marvel at the town with its small houses; the paved pathways and wide gutters. The smell of horse manure and fresh hay mingled with baking and spices that assaulted her senses. The Cartegians looked at them with curiosity but didn't approach, and Cassie looked on unashamedly staring at their medieval dress.

The Council building was in the centre of the town and they skirted the open market with its bustle of people yelling and shouting, before they made their way up shallow steps, through the front door and into the large entry room. To one side was a large doorway that clearly led to a meeting hall of some kind, perhaps an assembly room. The guard waved a greeting at another and headed for a smaller door on the other side. It led to a narrow staircase but the wood was highly polished and the walls adorned with portraits of Council members. Cassie held onto the banister tightly as they made their way up. The upper floor was busy with people; her ears caught the end of an argument about a boar and a discussion about a new viaduct before they stopped in front of one door and the guard rapped sharply.

'Enter.' The voice boomed out and the guard pushed the door open.

Cassie's eyes darted around the cramped room; an old tattered tapestry covered one wall, portraits another. Goy was a large man in a maroon-coloured robe with a gigantic gold medallion hanging around his neck; the mark of his office, Cassie assumed. He sat behind an impressive desk.

Goy looked up. His large, florid features briefly registered surprise before he waved a hand at the guard who tried stumblingly to introduce them. 'Leave us!'

The young guard fled.

'Perhaps I could trouble you to introduce yourselves.' Goy remarked, his green eyes narrowing on them with undisguised interest.

Jonas quickly made the introductions and offered their cover story once again.

'So, you're exploring the galaxy.' Goy clasped his pudgy hands together. 'Why Cartegia? What could we have that could possibly interest you?'

Jonas smiled widely again. 'I've always wanted to study a society that was seeded by this Ancient called Merlin, one that hasn't been impacted by the Goa'uld and without a Stargate. It's fascinating to me; the opposite of my own history.'

'I see.'

'And, of course, our planets have a common ally,' Jonas added smoothly, 'the Tau'ri?'

Goy's expression didn't alter but he sat back in his chair. 'Then you will know of the disappearance of some of their number from our planet.'

Cassie tensed at the unexpected mention of SG1.

'Yes,' Jonas admitted easily, 'unfortunate.' He shook his head and made a regretful sigh. 'The Lucian Alliance are becoming a problem for us all but I rather doubt we would be of interest to them.'

Cassie held her breath as she kept her eyes on Goy.

The Councillor snorted, but Cassie saw his shoulders drop an inch. Evidently Jonas's reply had assured him that they believed the story of the Lucian Alliance which meant that Goy knew something, didn't it? She schooled herself not to jump to conclusions. Maybe Goy was just relieved that losing SG1 hadn't ruined Cartegia's reputation as a safe place.

'You may have leave to explore.' Goy declared. 'You will find the inn in the market place to be clean and of good repair. I would encourage you to speak to our librarian, Dumace.'

'Thank you.' Jonas stood and bowed. 'We appreciate your hospitality.'

Goy smiled. 'You are most welcome, and before you depart I would be interested in talking with you more on Langara and how our planets may become better acquainted.'

Jonas smiled again.

Vala held her tongue until they left the Council building. 'He knows something.'

'I agree.' Rya'c said.

They both spoke in undertones that couldn't be heard by the people they passed but Jonas shot them a warning look.

'Maybe, maybe not.' Jonas said quietly.

'I agree with Jonas.' Cassie said. 'I think he may have just been relieved we weren't scared away by stories of others getting abducted from the planet.'

'Let's get to the inn and find some rooms where we can talk.' Jonas suggested firmly.

Vala harrumphed but fell into step beside Cassie. It occured to Cassie that the other woman was subtly guarding her and Cassie couldn't bring herself to be annoyed about it. There was suddenly a cold lump of fear sitting in her belly.

The inn was busy but the cheerful woman in charge of accommodation saw to them quickly, escorting them to the three rooms they hired. It didn't take much for Vala to coax the information from their escort that the rooms were the same rooms where SG1 had resided; how empty they had been since because the locals were superstitious and had taken to believing if they slept in them, they would be taken in the middle of the night like the visitors from Earth. Cassie was fairly certain that Vala could have had Ama's whole life story from her if a call from below hadn't forced their escort back downstairs.

Ostensibly, the middle room was supposed to be the marital bedroom of Cassie and Jonas, and Cassie couldn't help flushing when they dumped their bags by the wide bed. The cover story had seemed like a good idea when Vala had suggested it; a married woman would be viewed as taken and unavailable on Cartegia, reducing the risk of someone taking an interest in her.

Be an adult, Cassie instructed herself. She could share a bed with Jonas and be fine with it. She'd shared beds platonically with male friends before. She looked around the rest of the room. The furniture was solid but plain; a wardrobe, a bedside table, desk and single chair. Shelves above the desk were mostly empty; one held an empty vase, another three half-burned candles, dripping wax frozen along their sides. A faded picture of what looked like a landscape took pride of place on the wall above the bed.

Vala sat on the edge of the bed and bounced. She settled back and viewed them seriously. 'Goy knows something.' She said repeating her statement.

Jonas shook his head. 'We don't know that.'

'Yes, we do.' Vala contradicted him forcefully as she jumped up. 'He was too relieved when you mentioned the Lucian Alliance.'

'He might have been worried that the planet's reputation was destroyed when SG1 went missing from here.' Jonas argued back, equally as passionately. 'We don't know enough to make that judgement.'

'Well, I say he's a suspect.' Vala placed her hands on her hips.

'You're jumping to conclusions without evidence.' Jonas rejoined.

'Guys...' Cassie tried to interrupt but they ignored her.

Vala glared at Jonas. 'I don't recall you being in charge of this mission.'

'We agreed I would take the lead...' Jonas began.

'With the Council and the guards because it made sense for the cover story!' Vala corrected, throwing up her hands. 'You're not _in charge _in charge!'

'Indeed.' Rya'c asserted.

All of them spun to look at the Jaffa.

Rya'c raised an eyebrow, reminding Cassie so much of his father that her breath caught. 'I believe this mission was Cassandra Fraiser's idea.'

The others turned in a smooth synchronised move to look at Cassie.

'Me?' Cassie blurted out. She was so not the leader of their group.

'You're it.' Vala said dryly, smiling.

'We're a team.' Cassie shot back furiously even as she rubbed her hands nervously on her tunic. 'And besides, I agree with both of you. I think Goy could know something but we need to know more.'

Her words seemed to calm the group.

Jonas sat down on a nearby chair, nodding in agreement.

'I believe Cassandra Fraiser is correct.' Rya'c said.

Vala pursed her lips thoughtfully. 'It's going to be getting him to talk that will be tricky.' She pointed out. 'If he does know something he won't give it up easily.'

'Why don't I send a message to Goy asking him to a private dinner to discuss closer relations between Langara and Cartegia.' Jonas suggested.

Cassie pointed at him. 'That's a good idea. I think he might let something slip to you.'

'I could use my charms to get him to talk.' Vala suggested. 'I'm sure they're just as effective as Jonas.'

'I don't doubt it,' Cassie said dryly, 'but I was thinking you would be better talking with Ama. You had her in the palm of your hand earlier.'

'She was most eager to talk.' Rya'c noted, clasping his hands behind his back. 'I believe given the right opportunity she would provide us with a great deal of information.'

'That I agree with.' Vala muttered. 'OK,' she nodded enthusiastically, 'I'll focus on Ama.' She winked at Cassie.

Cassie rolled her eyes and breathed out gently. 'OK, then. Let's get it organised. The sooner we find out something, the sooner we find SG1.'


	6. One Small Step: Chapter 6

Cassie checked her watch and sighed impatiently at the irrefutable fact that it had only moved on five minutes from the last time she had looked at it. Jonas had left for his dinner with Goy three hours before, accompanied by Rya'c who was acting as back-up in case Goy reacted badly. Vala had slipped down to the bar an hour earlier after sharing a simple meal with Cassie in their rooms. It was frustrating to be left but Cassie knew a married woman wouldn't be seen as belonging in a rowdy bar without her husband on Cartegia.

Her mouth went dry at the idea of sipping down a beer. She grimaced and shook away the longing that curdled in her belly. She couldn't afford to get drunk and make some kind of slip that would blow their cover story out of the water; the mission was too important. Of course, more to the point, she just couldn't afford to get drunk.

She lurched off the bed, determined to do something; anything. Ama had told them the rooms had been used by SG1, Cassie mused; perhaps she should search them.

'Right, Cassie,' she muttered to herself, 'because it's not like the Cartegians haven't already looked through the rooms or SG3 when they beamed down to search for SG1.'

But hadn't she told Landry that nobody knew SG1 better than she did? Think, Cassie, she encouraged herself.

If the Lucian Alliance had grabbed SG1, or even if they hadn't, someone on Cartegia had to have known something. SG1 were the best; they had to have suspected something. And, Cassie thought excitedly, if they suspected something maybe they had left some clue behind in case something happened to them.

So if she was SG1 and wanted to leave a clue where would she leave it? Cassie glanced around as though the walls could offer her a suggestion. The problem was that it would depend on who left the clue and it wasn't somewhere obvious otherwise it would have already been found.

She started in Vala's room with the closet, examining the panels for hidden compartments. None appeared; the closet and its drawers were empty except for a few of the strange items that Vala had stowed and which Cassie decided she didn't need to examine too closely. The desk was the same. There were no loose floorboards; nothing under the two twin beds; under the mattresses. She knew Sam kept things stowed on the top of her closet and she fetched a stool. The top of closet yielded nothing but dust and a sneeze.

Cassie moved onto the room she was sharing with Jonas. She searched as thoroughly as she had done in the first room and when it too yielded nothing, she stood in the centre, hands on hips, feeling disappointed. She was certain SG1 would have done something.

Her eyes caught on the desk. She had checked the drawer but a memory tickled her mind; she had lost her passport and Sam had suggested checking to see if it had fallen at the back of the drawer. Cassie slid the drawer fully out and reached into the space behind it. Her fingers brushed against a small slip of paper. She opened it up and smoothed it out. It was a note.

_Col. Carter, you are in danger; you and your people should leave. A friend._

Cassie's heart started to beat madly. Sam had been warned by somebody. Somebody on Cartegia. Which meant SG1 had known something was going to happen as she had thought. She sat down on the bed abruptly.

When had Sam received it? The first night? The second night? SG1 had been unable to leave; they'd had nowhere to go. She could imagine them discussing the situation. Was it because someone opposed the new treaty or for some other reason? And why Sam? Why had they singled Sam out in the note? It would have worried the guys. As much as they knew Sam could take of herself, they would have been worried – just as they had been the whole time Sam had been out in Atlantis.

Sam had hidden the note purposefully. Cassie was sure of that. It had been left behind as a clue to what had happened. And if there was one clue, it was possible that there was more.

Cassie tucked the note in her pocket and strode into the third room with renewed purpose. She searched the usual places and came up empty. She chewed her lips as she stood in the centre of the room and gazed around.

OK, who else in the team was most likely to leave a clue?

That was easy: Daniel.

He was the one who always had paper with him. The one who could write in any language he wanted to disguise the message. So where would Daniel have hidden something in the room? Her eyes caught on the bookshelf. It had a couple of books for the guests. Her gaze narrowed on them. She hurried over and rifled through them; the note was tucked away into the second book as though left behind like a book-mark.

It was written in Ancient. Cassie frowned. Why hadn't Daniel used Goa'uld? Because it was the Lucian Alliance behind it all, or for some other reason? She shook her head.

A sound drifted through the connecting door to the middle room and made her freeze.

Cassie held her breath. It had sounded like the door being unlocked. She bit her lip. Jonas had insisted she lock herself into the room and even Vala had told her not to open the door to anyone but one of them. They had no idea who was responsible for SG1 and...she halted her chaotic thoughts.

She closed the book, replacing the note inside of it. She kept hold of it as she tiptoed to the connecting door and peeked into the middle room. She winced at the sight of the open desk drawer and the wide open closet. It seemed too evident to Cassie's mind that she had been looking for something.

The door began to open.

Cassie grasped the book tightly. Maybe she could knock someone out with it. Or throw it at them.

The door was almost fully open.

Cassie took a step forward into the middle room; her heart raced furiously...

A foot appeared...

She took another step forward, and raised the book, holding her breath...

A maid entered. She caught sight of Cassie poised to attack her, gave a cry of alarm and dropped her bundle of towels.

Cassie lowered the book immediately. 'I'm so sorry.' She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to catch her breath. 'It's just...you startled me.'

The maid, a young woman about the same age as Cassie, waved her away as she stooped to help her pick up the fallen items. 'It was my fault, madam. I forgot to knock. Ama is always reminding me.' She gathered up the towels. 'I'll get you fresh.' Her eyes strayed to the open desk drawer and on to the closet.

'I was looking for parchment.' Cassie explained quickly.

'We don't keep any for guests, madam. But the market it will have it tomorrow.' The maid said politely. She gave a small curtsy and left.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. She retrieved the key from the bedside table and locked the door again. She collapsed on her bed, holding the book to her chest. She couldn't help jumping when there was a soft knock at the door. She slid off the bed and hurried over to unlock the door again.

Cassie's eyes widened at Vala. The former thief was holding a stack of towels but beyond that she had skinned the knuckles on her right hand. 'You OK?' She ushered the older woman into the room.

'What?' Vala looked at Cassie questioningly.

Cassie motioned at the hand.

'Oh, that!' Vala waved away her concern. 'It's nothing.' She placed the towels on the bed. 'I met the maid, Saki, in the corridor; she said these were for us.' She absently reached into her jacket pocket and drew out a Goa'uld healing device.

Cassie shuddered at the sight of it; the memory of Nirrti stood over her flickering through her head like a bad movie.

'You could probably do this.' Vala mused out loud as she fingered the device. 'You have some naquadah in your blood, right?'

'Not a lot.' Cassie knew the naquadah in her body was minor compared to Sam's or Vala's. Hers had been artificially added to create a bomb whereas Sam's and Vala's naquadah were the result of their experiences as hosts to a symbiote. 'I'm not sure it would work.'

'Try it.' Vala tossed her the device.

Cassie frowned. It was heavier than she had expected. She slipped it onto her hand, the crystal lying snugly in her palm. It would be useful if she could use it; if SG1 was injured, Cassie would be able to help Vala heal them.

'Focus your mind on the device.' Vala instructed. 'Remember something that has meaning to you; you need a strong emotion to power the device.'

Cassie held the device over Vala's injured hand and closed her eyes. She remembered the dream she'd had; of Teal'c and his hand stretching out to her...

The device hummed in her hand and Cassie opened her eyes, briefly catching a glimpse of warm amber light before her amazement cut off the previous emotion and killed the device.

Vala flexed her healed hand and grinned. 'You're much better than Samantha.'

'What happened?' Cassie asked pointedly, handing her the device. She walked over and clambered back onto the bed; sitting up against the pillows.

Vala sprawled across the foot of the bed and shrugged. 'One of the drunks got a little too frisky. I punched him.' She smiled. 'Ama hit him with a pot.'

Cassie blinked, unsure whether to believe her. 'Really?'

'Have the boys checked in?' Vala asked, changing the subject.

'Not yet.' Cassie's lips tightened. She was worried about them. If Goy did know something and got suspicious...

'Shall I wait until they arrive?' Vala yawned and made a gesture of apology before she covered her mouth with the back of one hand.

'We'll both wait.' Cassie said, revealing the notes she'd found and waving them at Vala.

'What are those?' Vala plucked them out of Cassie's hands and her eyes widened as she read the note Cassie had found addressed to Sam. 'They were in trouble.'

'Can you read the other note?' Cassie asked. 'I can't read Ancient.'

Vala wrinkled her nose as she concentrated and her fingers traced over Daniel's handwritten words with an air of reverence. 'He's using an old variant.' She said eventually. 'I can't make out much more than there's some danger to do with a dragon.'

'A dragon?' Cassie frowned. 'Are you certain?'

'Yes.' Vala sighed. 'Maybe Jonas will be able to translate more.' As though her words had conjured him up there was another knock on the door. 'Looks like we won't have to wait long.' She quipped, handing Cassie the notes before she went to open the door.

The four of them all settled cross-legged on the bed to debrief.

'Well, Vala was right about Goy knowing something.' Jonas allowed when Cassie motioned for him to begin.

Vala smiled smugly. She examined her fingernails studiously. 'A less generous person than I might say I told you so.'

Jonas's lips twitched. 'I was also right. Goy isn't involved either.'

'What do you mean?' Cassie asked confused. She pushed her auburn hair back behind her shoulder and tried to surreptitiously hide her tiredness.

'Perhaps it would be helpful to begin at the beginning.' Rya'c remarked. The Jaffa looked the most alert of all of them.

Jonas nodded. 'Goy and I made the usual political niceties during the meal; exchanged cultural stories – that kind of thing. We were relaxing over something which tasted like coffee but wasn't when he started to ask me about how we're dealing with the extreme religious groups on Langara who are continuing to follow Origin.'

'Jonas Quinn had mentioned them before.' Rya'c inserted.

'I asked Goy why he wanted to know.' Jonas explained. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'He made some rambling explanation about an old religious sect that Cartegia has; he called it the Cult of Dragon.'

Cassie and Vala exchanged a sharp look.

'I believe he suspects this Cult to be responsible for the disappearance of my father and the others.' Rya'c added. 'He kept referring to them as harmless but it was evident that he did not believe it.'

'We think Goy latched onto the Lucian Alliance as a suspect because Earth suggested it given the nature of SG1's disappearance but he still suspects this Cult was involved somehow.' Jonas concluded. 'But as he's clearly not part of the Cult himself...'

'He wasn't involved in whatever happened. So he suspects but he doesn't know.' Vala sighed. She gestured at Cassie. 'We might have something to corroborate the Cult of the Dragon angle.'

Cassie handed Jonas the notes, briefly explaining her search and findings.

Jonas's brow creased as he read the note. 'This is the same Ancient that was on the tablet about the Lost City.' He sighed. 'The SGC has a translation program which would be better but I can make out the gist.'

'Which is?' Vala asked impatiently.

'Well, I think the first line is 'if you're reading this we're in trouble...''

They all smiled.

Jonas smoothed the note out on the bed in front of him. 'He mentions the Cult of Dragon have targeted Sam as some kind of important figure in their religious prophecy.'

'That explains the other note.' Cassie said. 'It was clear whoever wrote it believed Sam was in danger.'

'He says here that our assumptions about the history of Cartegia are wrong; that there is a manuscript in the library which will tell us more.' Jonas sighed. 'That's it.'

'According to Ama,' Vala jumped in, 'SG1 retired for the night at around eleven local time and their rooms were found empty at seven the next morning when Saki went up to fetch them for the breakfast they had ordered. Ama said that she didn't hear a thing and mentioned how awful it was that there was technology out there which had the ability to spirit people away. There was no sign or evidence of a fight.'

'My father would not have allowed himself to be taken without a fight!' Rya'c responded hotly.

Jonas gave a nod of agreement. 'I can't see it either so this Cult must have had some way of subduing SG1.'

'Maybe they drugged them.' Cassie suggested.

'Or maybe they have technology the rest of Cartegia doesn't have access to like the Asgard beaming technology.' Vala suggested.

'I hate to say it but it could be possible the Cult killed them.' Jonas hazarded.

Rya'c glowered and Cassie felt her heart stop for a moment at the suggestion. No, she thought determinedly; they were alive. They had to be.

'But their bodies would have been picked up by the Odyssey, or at least their transponders.' Vala argued, clearly unwilling to believe SG1 were dead.

'What else did Ama say?' Cassie asked.

Vala sighed. 'Not much else; how nice SG1 were and how terrible it was that they were missing.' She tapped her boot absently. 'How she had warned Samantha that walking on the mountain would bring her bad luck.'

'The mountain? You mean the one behind the town?' Jonas clarified.

Vala tilted her head thoughtfully. 'Samantha told me before she left that the reason why the SGC allied with Cartegia in the first place was because the initial surveys found traces of naquadah running through the mountain range.'

'But naquadah isn't part of the alliance treaty?' Jonas clarified.

Vala shook her head. 'The Cartegians refused to allow any geological survey teams on the mountain. Sam was hoping to take a closer look on the pretext of an innocent hike.' She frowned. 'Daniel also said he was looking forward to spending time in the library; that's probably where he came across the information about the Dragon.'

'Sounds like we have a couple of leads.' Cassie commented.

'I suggest we start at the library.' Jonas waved at her with the notes. 'The more we know the better prepared we'll be for whatever's on that mountain.'

'Then that's the plan for tomorrow.' Cassie said, glancing around to get nods of agreement from Vala and Rya'c. 'We start with the library and see what we can find out about the real history of Cartegia and this Cult of the Dragon.'


	7. One Small Step: Chapter 7

Cassie's eyes snapped open, leaving the nightmare behind. She stifled the cry in her throat before it could escape and wake the man lying next to her in the bed. Her body trembled with the memory of her nightmare and Cassie forced herself to take deep breaths; trying to shake the fear that filled her. She glanced tentatively over her shoulder and saw Jonas stretched out on his back, one hand tucked behind his head and the other lying relaxed over the covers on the flat canvas of his belly. He was fast asleep.

She turned her head cautiously; careful not to wake him. It had been a little awkward climbing into bed with him the night before even if she knew it had been to maintain their cover. Jonas had been a complete gentleman about it and had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She had spent an hour in the darkness with her mind spinning and the craving for a drink, to take the edge of her unrest, crawling through her.

Her eyes adjusted to the near dark and she realised from the pale light creeping in the various cracks and gaps in the shutters that it must be early morning on Cartegia. Sounds filtered into her awareness; bird song, a creak somewhere above them. There was a soft thud from Rya'c's room and Cassie deduced he was awake. Jonas emitted a soft snore and her lips twitched.

The urge to move; to get some air filled her up and she slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Jonas. She padded out of the bedroom and across the hall to the communal bathroom. She changed quickly into an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, securing her auburn hair into a ponytail. She opened the bathroom door and found herself face to face with Rya'c.

He raised an eyebrow. 'You are going somewhere?' His voice was low but reproving.

Cassie tried to shake off the feeling that she had been caught about to do something wrong. 'For a run.' She whispered.

'I will come with you.' Rya'c said firmly. His dark eyes twinkled. 'We are travelling together for protection, are we not?'

Cassie rolled her eyes but acquiesced. Even without SG1s disappearance, going for a run alone on a strange planet possibly hadn't been her best idea. She silently signalled that she was just returning her bag to her room. Rya'c answered as silently, gesturing to show her he would remain waiting for her outside. Inside the bedroom, she took a few moments to scribble a message for Jonas so he wouldn't freak at finding them gone. Within minutes, she and Rya'c were outside of the inn, stretching, before they set off at a fair pace.

They headed back through the town and through the guard gate with a wave to the sleepy soldier on duty. Their footsteps pounded on the ground, kicking up small clouds of dust. Cassie gripped her water bottle tighter as her lungs began to burn; her muscles protesting at the incline as she led Rya'c toward the East and the path that would take them to the mountain.

Sweat slicked over her body as it warmed despite the brisk breeze that stung her eyes and sent her ponytail flying like a red banner behind her. She was grateful as her mind quietened and her thoughts focused only on the run; on breathing; on putting one foot in front of the other.

Eventually, she slowed and stopped, dropping to sit on a large boulder on the side of the path. Rya'c stopped with her. He barely looked out of breath; a thin film of sweat clung to his skin though and she noted that he took a long draught from the water flask that he had secured to his belt.

She followed his example before capping the bottle and raising her face up to the sky. The early morning sun beat down on her but she could feel the chill of the breeze through her thin clothing, congealing the sweat on her skin. She breathed in the scent of wood and grass; dirt and dust. Her mind felt clearer; devoid of the fog of her nightmare.

The last time Sam had visited her they had gone running; two circuits of the parkland by Cassie's apartment. They'd stopped for ice-cream on the way home and talked about Sam's plans after the abrupt end to her time in Atlantis; what a tool Richard Woolsey was; how happy Cassie was with Will and his easy laugh and cocky smile. It didn't hurt so much to think of him, Cassie realised with a start. His loss was like a minor bee sting compared to SG1 being missing. She had to find them.

Rya'c stopped abruptly. He had walked further up the path they had been following. 'I have found something.'

Cassie struggled to her feet and winced at the fatigue in her limbs. The run back was not going to be pleasant. She tried not to limp as she made her way to where Rya'c had stopped. 'What is it?'

'Here.' Rya'c pointed towards the ground.

Cassie frowned at the mess of footprints. 'I don't know what I'm looking at.'

'This path is well-travelled.' Rya'c said. 'There are many footprints.' He crouched and pointed to a set. 'These are consistent with Cartegian footwear.'

'I thought the Cartegians believe walking on the mountain is bad luck?' Cassie mused out loud.

Rya'c smiled and moved his finger to another smudge in the dirt. 'These are prints made by Tau'ri issued boots.' He explained. 'I saw some on the path earlier but these...they are going off the track and behind those bushes as though they were hiding.'

She followed him into the undergrowth.

His fingers grazed the edges of another bush further off track. 'They went this way.'

They walked a little distance.

'Here.' Rya'c said. 'And here.'

'They were following the path on a parallel course.' Cassie realised.

'But out of sight.' Rya'c frowned.

They looked at each other sharply.

'We thought they had been taken from the rooms.' Cassie stated urgently. 'But what if they left the rooms voluntarily because they were investigating?'

'I believe you are correct.' Rya'c agreed excitedly. 'The footprints are consistent with a hunter stalking its prey.' He made to move further up the trail.

Cassie reached out and caught his arm, absently noting the firm muscle under Rya'c's skin. 'We should get back.'

'But we could find them!' He gestured at the trail. 'We can follow their footprints and...'

'And what?' Cassie broke in. 'We have no idea what we're going to find and the research in the library might help forewarn us. Whatever happened to SG1, they knew that research and they still went missing. We definitely need it before we go haring off after them.'

Rya'c scowled and jerked his hand away. 'We should...'

'Rya'c,' Cassie placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, 'we'll come back, I promise, but whatever this is, it was dangerous enough that SG1 went missing because of it. We need to go back, do the research and come back with Jonas and Vala as back-up.'

The young Jaffa glowered unhappily and strode away, back to the boulder where she had rested. He sat down and stared at the ground.

Cassie made her way to him cautiously. 'Rya'c.'

'You are right.' Rya'c sighed heavily, turning back to look at her. 'I know you are right. It's just...my father.'

She softened at the evident worry in his eyes. She wondered at how expressive he was compared to Teal'c who rarely gave away what he was feeling and thinking.

'His tretonin would not have lasted this long.' Rya'c noted.

'They would have packed spare.' Cassie reassured him as she sat beside him and placed squeezed his shoulder. 'Just like Vala and I did. He'll be OK.'

Rya'c nodded slowly. 'I know you are worried about him too.'

'I'm worried about all of them.' Cassie confessed, trying hard to keep her voice steady. 'They're all I have left.'

'Not all.' Rya'c said softly.

She looked at him questioningly.

'Are we not family, Cassandra Fraiser?' Rya'c smiled at her surprise. 'My father considers you as a daughter of his house and that makes you my sister.'

Cassie couldn't speak; she had no idea what to say.

'You will always have a place with Karyn and I.' Rya'c promised.

'That's...' Cassie felt tears prick the back of her eyes and she shook her head as though to shake them away. 'That's just...I can't believe you'd do that for me.'

'I know we do not know each other well but I believe you would do the same for me or Karyn.' Rya'c said. 'Or for Vala Mal Doran and Jonas Quinn.'

And she would. Cassie placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him tremulously. 'Perhaps we should get to know each other better.'

'I would like that.' Rya'c said.

The wind brushed over them again and Cassie shivered.

'We should return.' Rya'c stood and offered her his hand.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She began her stretches again, warming up for the run back. She followed Rya'c's glance back towards the bushes.

'We'll be back.' She promised.

Rya'c lifted an eyebrow. 'Indeed.'


	8. One Small Step: Chapter 8

The library building was on the other side of town. It was barely signposted and it had taken them almost half the morning to find it. Dumace, the librarian, was an old, tall, thin man with pale skin who looked like he hadn't seen the outside for centuries. His grand-daughter, Kitana, a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes, showed them around the books and set them up in a small room.

Jonas was completely in his element. Rya'c looked as though he would rather be back on the mountain. Vala looked as though she would rather be _anywhere_ else. The former thief sat on the table perusing one book with a sulky expression.

Cassie could appreciate their viewpoint but something told her the research was good intel and they needed it; they needed every advantage they could get. She leafed through another book and discarded it. It was incredibly boring though especially as they had to be circumspect and try and find the manuscript Daniel had talked about without actually asking for the manuscript.

'This is boring.' Vala said, unknowingly agreeing with Cassie's train of thought. 'We've been at this for _hours_ and we haven't found anything.'

Cassie sent her a chiding look.

Rya'c got to his feet. 'I believe I should make a patrol.'

'I'll come with you.' Vala jumped down from the bench, throwing the book she held back on the pile beside her.

Cassie and Jonas exchanged rueful looks as they left.

'The Cartegians have a fascinating history.' Jonas commented. 'But I haven't been able to find anything from before the first Council was established.'

'Keep reading.' Cassie handed him her book. 'I'll see if there's anything else.' She got to her feet and wandered down to the aisle Kitana had insisted held all their historical documents. She let her fingers brush over one bound book after another.

Daniel had said manuscript in the note. Perhaps it wasn't a book but a parchment of some kind, Cassie mused. She turned the corner to head down the next aisle and almost bumped into Kitana.

'You are searching for something?' Kitana asked politely.

Cassie smiled at her, desperately hoping her nerves didn't show on her face. 'Yes.' She hid her hands behind her back. 'Jonas, uh, my husband,' she blushed slightly, 'is really interested in old history, particularly how human populations became established on planets. The books are very informative about the establishment of your civilised society but...'

'But you wish to study the time when we were not quite so civilised?' Kitana smiled at her.

'If there are any documents relating to the period that would be most helpful.' Cassie said.

Kitana seemed to hesitate before she picked up her skirts. 'Come with me.' She swept down one aisle and then another before stopping in a small alcove. 'We have few documents before the foundation of the Council.' She glanced at Cassie before climbing up a short ladder to fumble through scrolls on the top shelf. 'You are only the second to request such documents.'

Daniel has been the first, thought Cassie.

'If there is someone else on Cartegia who has studied them we would love to discuss their conclusions.' Cassie said out loud.

'Unfortunately he was also an off-worlder.' Kitana sighed heavily. 'He was a scholar though as was the woman with him; one could see it in their eyes. A shame.'

'A shame?' Cassie questioned before she could catch back her words.

'They went missing with others of their kind.' Kitana informed her.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to prompt her. 'You mean the Tau'ri.'

Kitana stuffed three scrolls under her arm and came back down the ladder. She handed them to Cassie solemnly. 'We were all saddened by their disappearance.'

Cassie attempted a smile and raised the scrolls she held. 'Thank you.' A shiver skated down Cassie's spine as she watched Kitana walk away. She turned on her heel and headed back to Jonas.

'There you are. I was getting worried.' Jonas said as she placed the scrolls carefully in front of him before closing the door.

Cassie shot him a look. 'Kitana gave me these. They document the Cartegians before the foundation of the Council.'

Jonas lit up like a kid at Christmas. He reached for them eagerly but with reverence as she sat down. He rolled out the first one and frowned.

Cassie looked at the parchment and froze. 'That's Goa'uld.'

'A very old dialect.' Jonas agreed seriously. 'Interesting.'

'But didn't Vala say the SGC thought Cartegia was settled by Merlin.' Cassie said.

'That was what everyone assumed.' Jonas murmured. 'Obviously they were wrong.'

They shared a look, acknowledging Daniel's note and his words warning that their assumptions about the planet had been wrong.

'OK, but it would be unusual for a Goa'uld to transport a medieval society from Earth, right?' Cassie argued.

Jonas nodded enthusiastically. 'There's only one other known instance; a planet SG1 came across, I think in their second or third year, which was settled by Sokar. He's the one that took on the persona of the Devil.'

Cassie cast her mind back. 'He's dead, isn't he?'

'Yes, his mothership was destroyed when Netu exploded.' Jonas read the scroll, his fingers poised millimetres from the inked words. 'This is saying the symbol of this Goa'uld was a Dragon.' His brow creased in thought. 'There is some evidence that Sokar originally had the form of an Unas that might explain it.'

'Unas?' Cassie asked. She couldn't remember SG1 or her Mom mentioning Unas but then she knew they'd kept some things from her to protect her.

'Sentient humanoid lizards.' Jonas kept his eyes on the parchment. 'They're very big and fierce; practically indestructible. They're native to the Goa'uld home-world and we think they were the first hosts.'

Indestructible lizards? Cassie gave a sigh. 'Why would the Goa'uld want to change hosts to humans then if the Unas were so great?'

Jonas glanced up. 'That's a very good question.'

'And the answer?'

He flashed a smile at her. 'Daniel believed it might have had something to do with how advanced the Unas were at the time from an evolutionary perspective. But really: we have no idea.'

Cassie couldn't help smiling back at him.

The moment was broken by a knock on the door. Jonas and Cassie scrambled to move the scrolls but stopped as Vala and Rya'c walked back into the room, closing the door behind them.

'Snack.' Vala declared setting out a picnic of sorts on the table of fruit, bread and something that looked like cheese.

Cassie's mouth watered. They had all skipped lunch intent on their research.

Rya'c gestured at the scrolls as Jonas rolled the first one out again. 'You have found something?'

'That's Goa'uld!' Vala exclaimed.

'Yes.' Jonas pointed at the parchment even as he picked up a piece of fruit and popped it in his mouth. 'This is fascinating. Apparently, the people of Cartegia were taken from their home by the Goa'uld...'

'Who we think is Sokar.' Cassie inserted, accepting a hunk of bread.

'They were taken to the Land of the Dragons to serve their new God. Each day they would be taken through a portal to mine the naquadah in the mountains. Many days passed until one day, the Goa'uld ordered them to stay in the mines. Much time passed. Eventually one slave ventured out and found that they had been abandoned. The Goa'uld and the guards were gone. They found the key to the portal but it wouldn't work for them.'

'Key?' Vala questioned, climbing up to sit on the table, her feet on a chair.

Jonas turned the parchment round and showed them the picture; a round jewelled object that had been placed onto the column of a familiar DHD.

'I have heard stories from Master Bra'tac about these devices.' Rya'c said around a mouthful of food. 'They were used to prevent slaves from escaping through the chappa'ai by rendering it inactive or locked to one address. It is thought that they were all destroyed.'

'Makes sense.' Jonas commented. 'They say the key did not glow for them as it had done for their God.'

'So it was activated by naquadah.' Vala theorised.

Jonas reached for the second scroll. 'Explains why some people may have thought someone in particular was important.'

Cassie shoved her hair back over her shoulder as she translated Jonas's guarded words; he thought it explained why Sam was important to the Cult of the Dragon. She exchanged a look with Vala; both of them had naquadah in their blood too. In theory, they would be able to activate the lock too.

'Locking the Stargate would also explain why the SGC believed there was no Stargate here and why nobody has been able to travel here that way.' Jonas mused as he began reading the second scroll.

Vala jumped down and moved to read over his shoulder. 'So, this is all about the Cult of the Dragon.'

'It's telling the story of the days after the abandonment.' Jonas corrected absently. 'The miners came across another group in the temple holding the portal; one who believed they had been cast out by their God but that he would one day return and reclaim them...'

'The Cult of the Dragon.' Vala pointed out with some exasperation.

'But the miners believed they had been freed.' Jonas continued as though she hadn't spoken. 'There was a minor war and the Cult was defeated. The leader swore one day she would return with the power to lead the Cult back to the Land of the Dragons through the portal to show their God that they were deserving of his mercy.'

'Well, that explains a lot.' Vala murmured.

'Alwren the First became the leader...and according to the books I read earlier his grandson became a tyrant, was overthrown and the Council established.' Jonas concluded.

'And their history before the foundation was all but buried.' Cassie sighed.

Jonas nodded. He reached for the final scroll. Vala shoved him trying to get a closer look and there was a small tussle before Jonas's glare had her subsiding.

'Interesting.' Jonas commented as he spread out the scroll. 'This is the prophecy of the Cult of the Dragon.'

'And?' Vala prompted impatiently.

Jonas's eyebrows rose. 'Interesting.'

'You say interesting one more time I will hurt you.' Vala smiled but her eyes were deadly serious.

Jonas cleared his throat. 'This scroll details Alwren outlawing the Cult of the Dragon by giving the members of that religious order as wives to his soldiers as gifts.'

'They were women?' Vala's eyes widened.

'Priestesses.' Jonas explained.

'That's not good.' Vala grimaced. 'Many of the priestesses are as dangerous as the Jaffa warriors.' She waved at Rya'c. 'Look at Ishta.'

'She is Jaffa.' Rya'c pointed out. 'I have never heard of human Priestesses.'

'They were definitely human.' Jonas sighed. 'Who knows why the Goa'uld...' he stopped suddenly. He pushed the scroll away and reached for the first scroll. 'OK, I made a mistake.'

'What kind of a mistake?' Cassie beat Vala to the question.

'It's not a male Goa'uld.' Jonas said. He looked over at her. 'It's a queen.'

Vala flinched almost imperceptibly. 'Great. A queen.' She sighed. 'But that would explain the Priestesses.'

They all looked at her.

'They're not priestesses.' Vala explained. 'Qetesh kept a group of young human girls in her entourage just in case she needed a new host. It's likely this...queen did the same.'

'Wouldn't they be grateful not to become a host though?' Cassie questioned.

It was Rya'c who answered. 'They are told it is an honour to be chosen. They are kept in luxury and treated well. For some they truly believe that becoming a host is to become a God.'

'They don't realise it's a living death.' Vala added soberly.

'Great.' Cassie sighed.

'I think the Goa'uld could be the goddess Tiamat.' Jonas tapped the table. 'On Earth she's a Babylonian goddess associated with a leviathan, a five-headed sea dragon.'

'Lovely.' Cassie remarked.

A dull scrape outside the door had all of them turning swiftly.

Rya'c pulled his knife and gestured for them to be silent. He padded to the door silently and opened it. There was nobody there.

'Perhaps it's time we left.' Vala suggested.

'Good idea.' Jonas said. 'Let's get out of here.'

'I'll take the scrolls back.' Cassie offered.

'I will go with you.' Rya'c said.

Cassie gathered them up and started back through the maze of aisles. She was almost at the alcove when Dumace appeared from nowhere.

'Where did you get these?' Dumace yanked the scrolls from her arms.

Rya'c stepped forward but Cassie held up her hand. 'Your grand-daughter Kitana gave them to me.' She replied.

Dumace's eyes widened and for a moment she thought she saw fear flicker across his wrinkled face. 'These scrolls are cursed. You should leave.'

'We were just on our way back to the inn.' Cassie said agreeably.

'No!' Dumace's hand shot out.

Before the librarian could touch Cassie, Rya'c yanked her out of reach, placing her behind him.

Dumace glowered. 'You must leave Cartegia!' He hurried away before they could reply.

Cassie willed her heartbeat back to normal and turned to Rya'c. 'Let's get back to the others.'


	9. One Small Step: Chapter 9

The decision to leave the inn and head for the ship was made without much discussion. It was as though Dumace's warning combined with uncovering the secrets of Cartegia had them all on edge. They stopped by to pick up their few belongings and Jonas arranged to send a message of farewell to Goy while Vala paid for the accommodation.

The walk back to the ship was made in silence. They were all nervous. Even Rya'c cast anxious looks back down the trail as they hurried along the path in the gathering gloom of the twilight. None of them could shake the sense that they were being watched.

Rya'c cleared his throat as they stepped inside. 'I believe we should take the ship into orbit.'

Nobody argued.

It was only when they were airborne, ascending through the lilac sky dotted with the faint hint of stars that Cassie breathed a sigh of relief in the passenger seat. Rya'c stood just behind her and she turned to smile at him.

Jonas leaned a shoulder against the back wall and folded his arms. 'I guess we know why SG1 aren't on this planet anymore.'

'We do?' Vala questioned as she established an orbit and set the ship on autopilot.

'They must have gone through the Stargate.' Jonas said. 'If Rya'c is right and the lock only enabled one address to be dialled, perhaps they went through to the Land of Dragons. Only something went wrong on the other side – maybe it doesn't have a working DHD or maybe they've been taken hostage by this Goa'uld except...'

'What?' Cassie prompted.

Jonas lifted a shoulder. 'It doesn't make sense. I mean, let's assume for the moment that SG1 discovered what we have discovered about Cartegia, what do you think their next move would be?'

'The Council.' Vala suggested promptly, swivelling round in her chair and clasping her hands together. 'Apart from the obvious benefit of being to travel by Stargate, it gave them an opening to talk about the naquadah mining.'

'But a delicate discussion given their history.' Jonas said.

'The Council wouldn't have agreed to it though.' Cassie said out loud.

The others looked at her bemused.

'Think about it.' Cassie said, gesturing. 'The Council knows the Cult of the Dragon believe reopening the portal – the Stargate – will bring about the return of the Goa'uld. Even if SG1 reassured them the Goa'uld are toast these days, what would you do?'

'Refuse to let anyone near the chappa'ai.' Rya'c answered with confidence. 'It is what I would do.'

'Maybe they didn't get a chance to talk to the Council. Perhaps someone in the Cult realised that SG1 knew how to make the Stargate work,' Vala continued excitedly, 'and asked for their help.'

'My father would not have assisted worshippers of the Goa'uld.' Rya'c said forcefully.

'Good point.' Cassie agreed. 'I can't see SG1 agreeing to help people try and reinstate the rule of a Goa'uld.'

Vala snapped her fingers. 'If I was leading this Cult, I would have lured them up there by threatening to hurt someone and forced Samantha to open the portal.'

'That makes sense.' Cassie nodded. 'That I can see.'

'There would have been a fight...' Jonas mused.

'And they escaped through the chappa'ai.' Rya'c finished.

'It's a theory.' Vala murmured.

Cassie leaned back in the passenger chair and tapped her thigh with her hand. 'We need to go through the Cartegian Stargate.'

'No, we need the gate address.' Jonas corrected. 'We would be safer taking the cargo ship.'

'I hate to say this but I agree with Jonas.' Vala said. 'It's too risky just to step through the gate. We have no idea what's on the other side and we'd end up in the same position as the others.'

'My father may not have the time for us to make a long journey by cargo ship.' Rya'c argued, bristling.

Cassie nodded. 'Maybe we should split up. Two of us go through the Stargate to find SG1 and help them. Two of us travel by cargo ship to affect a rescue.'

'I don't know...' Jonas rubbed a hand through his hair. 'I don't like the idea of splitting up.'

'Rya'c's right.' Cassie insisted. There was a need for urgency. 'Even if Teal'c and the rest of SG1 had extra supplies of his tretonin, he's probably near to the end of that supply. And what if one of them is hurt or injured? We need to give them assistance now.' She gestured. 'But I agree that the ship is probably required for a rescue.'

Jonas nodded signalling his acquiescence.

'Well, there is just one small problem with your plan, darling.' Vala said impishly.

Cassie looked at her inquiringly.

'The gate address.' Vala reminded her. 'We don't have it. Not to mention we have no idea where the portal actually is on Cartegia.'

Jonas allowed a small grin. 'She has a point.'

Cassie smiled ruefully. 'Yeah, she has a point.'

'We could follow the trail we found when we stopped on the path this morning.' Rya'c said. 'That should lead us to the chappa'ai.'

'He's right.' Cassie said.

Jonas grimaced. 'I don't like the idea of any of us going back down to the planet. It's very likely we captured the attention of the Cult ourselves.'

Cassie wasn't keen on the idea herself. She could feel the sense of dread that had accompanied them on the walk back to the cargo ship. 'Can we find the Stargate with the sensors on the ship?'

Vala frowned and turned back to the controls. 'We can try.'

Rya'c moved to stand behind Vala. 'Perhaps you should try that...'

'Yes, yes,' Vala waved him away, 'this isn't my first cargo ship.'

Jonas and Cassie exchanged an amused look.

'Nothing.' Vala sighed dramatically. 'The naquadah in the mountain is causing the sensors to go all screwy.'

'Is that a technical term?' Jonas teased as he walked forward to stand beside Cassie.

Vala stuck her tongue out at him. 'If the Stargate is located on the mountain, we're not going to find it with the sensors.'

'We might be able to find the temple if we fly over the mountain and make a visual survey.' Rya'c suggested. 'We can remain cloaked.'

Vala pushed out of the pilot's chair and offered it to the Jaffa.

Rya'c inclined his head momentarily in thanks but quickly moved into the vacated seat. An instant later, the cargo ship was dipping smoothly back into the atmosphere and through the upper layers of cloud.

Cassie held her breath as they made their first pass of the mountain. All of them were peering out of the window hoping for a sign of something that would scream "temple." There was nothing on their first pass and Cassie felt her stomach lurch in disappointment. Rya'c turned around and made a second pass from a different angle; the tension in his body giving away his own concern.

'There!' Vala pointed to a long crevasse. 'It's an entrance.'

Rya'c carefully turned the cargo ship and flew through the narrow opening.

'Definitely not natural.' Jonas remarked, his eyes wide with wonder as they took in the sheer lines of the walls.

The passage opened out suddenly into an enormous cavern and there, in the centre was the temple. Two huge stone dragons stood guard at the entrance.

'There are life signs in the cavern.' Rya'c noted, frowning.

'The Cult?' theorised Jonas.

'I don't see who else it would be.' Vala agreed.

Cassie sighed. No doubt the cult made regular trips to the temple. It explained the Cartegian footprints she and Rya'c had seen on the mountain. 'The Stargate is in the temple, isn't it?'

They all nodded.

'So there's no way in there without alerting the Cult to our presence.' Cassie felt frustration bubble up inside her. To be so close...

Rya'c shifted, drawing their attention. 'There is one possibility.' He looked meaningfully at Jonas and Vala.

'What?' asked Cassie, frowning.

'Of course.' Vala crowed, rubbing her hands with delight.

'What?' Cassie asked again.

'You're right. I don't know why we didn't think about it before.' Jonas said ruefully.

Cassie glowered at them all. 'If I have to ask what one more time...'

'Do you know how like Jack you sound?' Jonas inquired, grinning.

'Jonas!' Cassie barked impatiently.

Vala laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Before you kill him, Cassie, we're talking about rings.'

Jonas nodded. 'If there's a temple, it's likely it has rings.'

Rya'c had already turned back to the controls. 'I am checking.' He gave a nod. 'I have located the rings in the temple.'

Vala rubbed her hands. 'Then what are we waiting for?'

'The life signs are only outside the temple?' Cassie checked.

Rya'c inclined his head.

'OK, then.' Cassie held up her hand. 'We should decide who's going and who will be the cavalry.'

'I'm going, obviously.'

'I'm going.'

'I am going.'

All three of the others spoke at once.

'OK, well, this could get messy.' Vala said unhappily. 'We can't all go.'

'Teal'c is my father.' Rya'c stated firmly. 'I should go through the chappa'ai.'

'He's right.' Cassie agreed. 'Plus Rya'c's probably the best tracker amongst us. He'll be able to find them on the other side.'

Nobody argued with that.

'Then I go through with him.' Vala insisted before Jonas could speak. 'The lock needs someone with naquadah in their blood to work and I can heal anyone injured on the other side.'

'I have naquadah in my blood too.' Cassie forced herself to meet Vala's eyes. 'And I can't take a turn flying this cargo ship to the rescue; you can.'

'Cassie's right.' Jonas said quietly. 'If we want to get to this planet as fast as we can by cargo ship, it's going to take two pilots flying her continuously.' He paused, turning to capture Cassie's gaze. Concern swam in his eyes. 'I can't say I'm thrilled about sending the two of you alone through the Stargate though.'

'Rya'c's a trained warrior.' Cassie reassured him. 'And if everything goes well, we'll be with SG1.'

Jonas gave a faint nod but he didn't look away and the concern that tensed his jaw didn't abate.

'I don't like this.' Vala declared with a huff.

They all looked at her.

'Well, I don't.' Vala retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. 'I might accept it but I don't have to like it.'

'You should ring down with us.' Cassie suggested. 'Just in case I don't have enough naquadah to make it work and you'll need to make a note of the Stargate address so you and Jonas can come riding to the rescue.'

Vala sniffed. 'Well, I do like riding to the rescue.'

Cassie smiled and stood up to envelope the other woman in a brief hug. 'We should get some supplies together.' She said, stepping back.

Jonas slid into the pilot's seat as Rya'c moved out to make preparations for departure with Vala and Cassie.

Cassie changed into more comfortable clothing; her jeans and a checked shirt went on under her jacket. She packed the backpack carefully with provisions, blankets, and the first aid kit. Rya'c was doing the same on the other side of the hold.

Vala crouched beside and handed her a small pouch. 'Take this.'

Cassie took it and carefully peeked inside; it was the Goa'uld healing device. She nodded briskly and packed it carefully away into her jacket pocket. She picked up the zat and looked over to Rya'c. 'Ready?'

Rya'c slung his pack over his shoulder and hoisted his staff weapon. 'I am ready.'

'Wait.' Jonas appeared and dug into his own pack. He brought out something that looked like a communicator. He tossed it at Vala who caught it. 'You just need to open it and talk. Contact me when you're ready to be ringed back.'

Cassie took her position in the rings; back to back with Vala and Rya'c to form a triangle that covered their positions.

Jonas gave them a wave goodbye. 'Good luck.'

The rings descended and Cassie held her breath as a white light surrounded her. Her stomach dropped away as though she was riding a rollercoaster plummeting into nothing, before suddenly there was ground beneath her feet and the sound of the rings disappearing.

She raised her zat and blinked the flash of the bright light away from her eyes. They had ringed into the centre of the temple. Someone had been inside; there were torches burning on the walls but Cassie could see no-one. The Stargate was in front of her; yellow light bouncing off its silver metal. There was evidence of a fight; she could shell casings in front of the gate; scorch marks along the walls. SG1 had been there.

'Clear.' Vala reported.

'Me too.' Cassie said.

'I see no-one.' Rya'c confirmed.

They all remained frozen.

'OK,' Vala said, 'we should do this.'

'And quickly.' Cassie added. 'Someone's been in here recently.'

'DHD is in front of me.' Vala said and moved. 'Cassie, you activate the lock. Rya'c and I will cover you.'

Cassie hurried over to the DHD as Rya'c and Vala took opposite sides of the room. It looked normal except for the lock. It looked very much as it had done in the drawing; an oval-shaped amber affixed to the column of the DHD.

'Do I just touch it?' Cassie asked tentatively.

Vala motioned at her. 'Go ahead.'

Cassie flexed her hand. It was just touching a lock. Just putting her palm on it to turn it on to activate the Stargate and find SG1. She flexed her hand again.

'Cassie.' Vala called over her shoulder. 'I hate to hurry you but: get a move on!'

Cassie rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and placed her hand over the oval crystal.

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was like the healing device, Cassie considered tiredly. Maybe she needed to think about something.

She closed her eyes and pictured her dream; Teal'c reaching out his hand to her...Sam holding her in the bunker...

She opened her eyes.

Nothing.

'I don't think it's working for me.' Cassie called out.

Vala indicated that they should swap. Cassie hurried over, taking position behind the statue and looking down the corridor to the temple doorway.

She glanced back at Vala crouched beside the DHD. 'Vala?'

Vala harrumphed. 'It's not working for me either.'

'Someone is coming.' Rya'c said urgently.

'We should leave.' Cassie said despondently. They could regroup on the cargo ship.

They ran back to the rings.

Vala opened the communicator. 'Jonas...'

A shot sizzled over their heads and they all ducked.

Cassie fumbled with the zat, trying to get it open so she could fire it. Beside her, Rya'c and Vala were competently firing back. A shot from a staff weapon smacked into the floor in front of her and Cassie gave a startled cry.

'Cease!' A woman's voice shouted out. 'We have you surrounded and we will kill you.'

Vala glanced at Cassie who nodded.

'OK.' Vala shouted back. 'We're putting the weapons down!'

The shots stopped.

Rya'c frowned as he lowered the staff weapon. 'I do not think this is a good idea.'

Vala shook her head and placed her zat on the ground. 'Neither do I but we don't have too many options.'

Cassie gently placed the zat down and slowly stood up. She stiffened as she recognised the women coming towards them. 'Kitana?'

The librarian's grand-daughter had changed from her medieval dress into black leggings and tunic. A black bandeau covered her hair. She looked like a medieval ninja. A group of similarly looking young women gathered just behind Kitana providing her with support. Cassie recognised one of them immediately as Saki, the maid from the inn.

Kitana held the staff weapon as though she had been using it all her life. 'I knew you were not who you said you were! Saki said she believed you knew the Tau'ri!'

'You're not exactly just a librarian's granddaughter either.' Cassie said dryly. Anger stirred despite their precarious position. There was no doubt in her mind that Kitana had played a part in SG1 going missing; was responsible for the worry and hurt that had made Cassie feel like total crap for weeks.

Vala cleared her throat. 'Perhaps we should all take a moment to take a deep breath and...'

Kitana glared at her.

'You're part of the Cult.' Cassie stated.

'I lead the Dragons.' Kitana's chin rose proudly.

'What happened to our friends?' Vala asked forcefully. 'You know, don't you?'

Kitana scowled. Her dark eyes flashed with anger. 'They betrayed me.'

'You mean they worked out your little scheme to get off this planet.' Cassie corrected.

'You have no idea.' Kitana sneered. 'Our ancestors were the most cherished of our God. They were to be her next vessel. The humans despoiled them; raped them; imprisoned them in marriages.'

Cassie felt a twinge of sympathy.

'Believe me,' Vala began, 'I understand your anger at what happened to your ancestors.'

'Not just to them!' Kitana snapped. 'We are still chattel. Your Tau'ri friends do not care! They only want the naquadah.'

'Admittedly,' Vala grabbed Cassie's arm before she could say anything, 'the Tau'ri may seem that they are only concerned with their own agenda but they care. They care more than most.'

'If you had talked to them,' Rya'c added, 'they would have listened to you.'

'He's right.' Cassie said. 'They would have taken it to the Council or they would have offered you sanctuary. But instead you tried to trick them into taking you off world.'

Kitana smiled humourlessly. 'You would have done the same in my place.'

Cassie glared at her.

'And now you will help us leave and so we may find our God.' Saki stepped up beside her leader; the meek maid persona completely dropped, revealing a fierce young woman in its place.

'She is a False God.' Rya'c said strongly.

Vala patted his shoulder. 'Your father would be so proud of you.'

'She is our Queen.' Kitana shot back. 'You are merely Jaffa.'

'A Free Jaffa who bows to no False God!' Rya'c said passionately.

'Your God abandoned you.' Cassie pointed out calmly. 'Why do you even want to be reunited with her?'

'She is our God.' Kitana asked angrily.

Vala and Cassie exchanged a look before Vala turned back to her with a shrug.

'Well, yes, actually,' Vala said, 'that was our thought on why.'

'You will activate the lock. One of you must have the ability.' She reached towards her neck and lifted a triangular object made of naquadah. 'Every lock has a key.'

'You don't seriously expect us to help you.' Cassie looked at Kitana askance.

Vala held up a finger. 'Would you excuse us just for a moment?' Without waiting for an answer and ignoring the weapons pointed at them, Vala pulled Cassie and Rya'c into a huddle.

'What are you doing?' hissed Cassie.

Vala's eyes slid to the communicator which was still in her hand and open. Cassie's eyes widened; Jonas could hear everything. Rya'c nodded cautiously to acknowledge he'd also seen it.

'I think we should help them activate the Stargate.' Vala said without any further preamble. 'It's what we want. It's what they want.'

'Vala, even if I feel some sympathy for what their ancestors went through, what they're going through, I don't think...'

'I will not assist those who worship the Goa'uld.' Rya'c whispered, cutting in and making Cassie's point for her.

'Here me out.' Vala said, glancing again at the communicator. 'I activate the Stargate on the condition that you two go through first. Perhaps they'll follow; perhaps something, say the rings, will get in the way.' Her eyes flitted towards the floor and the mark of the rings and back up to Rya'c and Cassie. If the rings activated, they would take Vala out of the line of fire and would delay the Cult from following them.

'Sounds like a plan.' Cassie said.

Rya'c nodded sharply.

Vala turned back to Kitana with a broad smile on her face. 'We're willing to make a deal.'

Kitana stiffened. 'You are hardly in a position to bargain.'

If anything, Cassie thought with a flicker of amusement, Vala's smile widened.

'Look, we both want to get through the Stargate.' Vala strode back towards Kitana, apparently heedless of the weapons.

The crowd of women around Kitana bristled.

'You agree that my friends and I go through first.' Vala said. 'I'll activate the lock.'

'We could just kill your friends.' Saki suggested.

'You could,' Vala agreed, still smiling, 'but then I would probably get killed in the ensuing fight and the power that makes the lock work won't work for you if I'm dead.' Her smile widened as she stopped just in front of the DHD and trailed a finger along the edge. 'So what will it be?'

Kitana glowered at Vala but she cast a look around her group and nodded. She lowered her weapon. 'So be it.'

'Get into position.' Vala called out.

Rya'c picked up their weapons. He tossed one of the zats to Vala and dragged Cassie towards the Stargate and just off to the side. They would be able to dart through as soon as the wormhole stabilised.

Vala grinned at them confidently and gave a thumbs up, as Kitana apparently inserted her necklace piece into the oval crystal. Vala stooped and pressed her hand against it. The Stargate began to dial. Vala moved forward quickly to stand in the outline of the ring on the floor. Cassie could see she was watching which symbols lit up; memorising the address so that she and Jonas could follow.

Cassie readied herself as the last chevron locked and the wormhole erupted; Vala ducked to avoid the whoosh before it settled back into a puddle. The temple chamber was bathed in pale blue light.

Vala waved at Rya'c and Cassie. 'Go!'

Rya'c went first; running into the wormhole without a backward glance. Cassie made to follow him; she hoisted her bag with one hand and the other clutched her zat nervously. She looked back over her shoulder at Vala.

Their eyes caught and Cassie saw Vala nod at her even as the former thief raised the communicator and turned back to the DHD, zat in hand. Vala was going to shoot the DHD before the rings took her back to the cargo ship, Cassie realised; prevent the Cult from following after them. A quick glance toward Kitana showed the Cult getting restless; they wouldn't wait much longer.

Cassie turned back to the wormhole and hurried into the event horizon.


	10. One Small Step: Chapter 10

Cassie stumbled out of the wormhole. She barely had time to register the stifling, oppressive blanket of warmth and the jungle of gigantic trees before Rya'c yanked her to the side to take cover behind a large white rock.

A harsh cry sounded out above their heads as the wormhole winked out. Cassie ducked instinctively and she realised belatedly that Rya'c had covered her with his own body. She peeked out to see a creature hovering in the air above them.

'Oh my God!' Cassie breathed out at the sight of the beast. It was massive with a red body the size of Jack's truck, four legs that ended in feet with claws and a long serpentine tail that flicked angrily like a cat. There were two wings; broad and long that flapped, keeping the monster somehow airborne. It had a long neck and a lizard-like head had small horny growths; the mouth was wide and filled with sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes were pinned to Cassie and Rya'c. She felt the fizz of naquadah in her blood; the tingling sensation that spoke of the presence of the metallic element. She stilled in fear; was it a Goa'uld? Or what had Jonas called them...

'Is that an Unas?' Cassie asked urgently.

'It is not.' Rya'c replied grimly.

The beast opened its mouth and another cry left its mouth. If it wasn't an Unas then maybe it was a real dragon, mused Cassie. Which was bad. Incredible, but bad.

'We have to move!' Rya'c said.

Cassie nodded. She doubted she would have the breath to speak; she was breathing too fast, fear tripping through her like a livewire.

Rya'c looked up at the dragon assessingly before he stood and fired his staff weapon at the creature. It evaded and Rya'c used the moment to pull Cassie up. He half-dragged her along as they dived into the trees, running through the undergrowth at full pelt. The shadow of the dragon fell over them and Cassie looked up to see it, flying; weaving in and out of the trees.

They ran harder.

She barely felt the soft scratches of the branches as they hit her or the burn in her lungs as she forced herself to keep running; to keep following Rya'c just ahead of her.

They broke through the treeline and Rya'c suddenly gave a cry as he fell forward; the ground abruptly angling sharply downwards in a steep incline. Cassie made to grab him but, before her hand could reach him, Rya'c lost his footing and tumbled down, bouncing over the rough grassy ground. The dragon whirled in the air, ignoring the falling body and diving for Cassie, exposed in the open. She let go of the bag she was holding and tried to scramble back into the protection of the trees but it was too late.

The dragon stooped like an eagle diving for its prey and caught hold of her with its hind legs. Its wings beat powerfully as it rose back into the air.

Cassie tried to wriggle as it turned and began to fly. She didn't realise she was screaming for it to let her go as she tried with one hand to prise herself free. She stopped when her eyes caught on the zat she was still holding with her other hand.

Without thinking she raised it, aiming for the underbelly of the beast and fired.

Blue lightening shot out and hit the dragon.

It gave a sharp cry, losing altitude abruptly and letting her go.

Cassie dropped out of the sky.

Wind buffeted her as she plummeted down, tugging at her clothes and at her hair...

The ground rushed up in a whirlwind of colour and speed...

She screamed and closed her eyes.

She hit a patch of trees.

The branches snapped as she fell through the canopy, breaking her fall, slowing her descent.

She landed on the grassy forest floor with a soft humpf; she lay there, stunned; the breath knocked out of her and every part of her hurting.

A moment later, the dragon landed some distance away from her; the earth shaking as it hit ground.

Cassie spat out dust and blood from her mouth. She struggled to sit up and yelped at the pain in her left arm; at the way her head swam with dizziness. She had held onto the zat, she realised with some bemusement. She had to move. She had to move while the dragon was out of it. She had no idea how long a zat shot would keep a dragon unconscious.

She scrambled to her feet and began as much of a run as she could manage, limping as the bruising on her legs and hips made itself known. She went further into the undergrowth. She hoped she was heading back towards the Stargate; back towards where she had seen Rya'c fall. They had to stay together; had to find SG1.

The forest started to thin out and Cassie stumbled onwards. She eventually realised she was slowing without thought or intent; her body telling her that it needed rest. She stopped abruptly, all but falling to the ground. She slumped against a tree, using it as a back-rest. She was breathing heavily; her clothes soaked through with sweat. She swiped at her brow and her face. She shrugged out of the leather jacket, wincing as the movement jarred her wrist. She hunted with her good hand and drew out the pouch Vala had given her. She opened it and took out the healing device.

She tried to calm her breathing; taking deep breaths before she positioned it over her wrist and thought of Sam holding her in the bunker; promising not to leave her...

Warmth hit her wrist and Cassie gave a sigh even as she fought to keep her focus on the strength and love she'd felt wrapped up in Sam's embrace as a child.

The device winked out and she tested her wrist gingerly. It ached a little but it was OK. She carefully examined her head for any signs of an injury but nothing seemed particularly tender or egg-shaped. She had been lucky. She put the healing device back in the pouch but tied it instead to the belt on her jeans. She stripped her checked shirt off and tied it around her waist along with her jacket. Her vest top was a little on the skimpy side but it was too hot to wear anything on top of it. She would sell her soul for some water, Cassie thought wearily. Her water bottle was with the bag she had dropped; another reason to get up and get moving.

Cassie picked up the zat again and used the tree as leverage to get back to her feet. She ached everywhere and figured her body would be a multi-coloured hue of bruising by the next day. She glanced up at the sky. There were two suns beaming down at her from the cloudless azure expanse beyond the leafy trees. Two suns. That explained the heat.

She started walking.

Dragons. There were actual dragons. Cassie shook her head. She wondered if SG1 had known or if they had been surprised as she and Rya'c had been. Her heart skipped a beat.

Rya'c.

She hoped he was OK. He had fallen a long way down the hill but if she could fall out of the sky with minimal injuries, hopefully he had been able to survive his tumble with similar minor cuts and bruises. She didn't really want to contemplate any other scenario.

She shivered slightly despite the heat.

Where were SG1?

Had they been attacked by the dragon when they had arrived? Were they hiding from it? Were there _more_ dragons? Worry filled her. She and Rya'c had barely survived their encounter with the dragon but surely SG1 would have been fine? They were trained; used to dangerous situations...

Focus on your own survival, Cassie instructed herself tiredly. Find Rya'c. Find the bags.

She had no idea how long she had been walking before her ears caught on the sound of running water. The small stream was a welcome sight. She knew she should probably test the water; purify it but she knew she really had no other choice and she was so thirsty. Her throat was raw. She stooped and cupped her hands. The feel of the cold water against her skin was blissful. She eagerly brought the water to her mouth and drank greedily. She forced herself to sip, remembering from some TV show that sipping was better than gulping. She drank her fill before she bathed her face and neck, using her shirt to dry off.

A sound in the bushes further along the bank caught her attention. She froze. Her heart began to beat unsteadily.

She inched forward carefully. A flash of blue-green shimmied in between the blades of grass. Something was hiding.

Cassie felt her mouth dry up. She should turn around and walk away as fast as she could, Cassie told herself. But the memory of hiding in the grass with monsters surrounding her drifted through her thoughts and stilled her step.

'Hey?' She called out gently. 'Is someone there?'

She took another step forward, trying to pretend that her breathing wasn't fast and that her heart wasn't beating out of her chest. She could do this, Cassie told herself briskly.

'Hey?' She tried again. 'It's OK.'

There was a rustle of grass as something moved again.

Cassie took another step forward and stretched out her hand as Teal'c had once done to her. 'You can come out. I won't hurt you. I promise.'

Another brief rustle and the grass parted. A miniature dragon crept forward on its belly a few steps before it sank completely to the ground. It was the size of a large dog; a baby. Green-blue whereas the monster who had attacked them at the Stargate had been a red-brown.

It whimpered.

Cassie could see the baby dragon had injured its wing. The delicate skin was ruptured along the edge of one bony structure. Her heart twisted with compassion. Was it an orphan? Or was it abandoned? Had it gotten lost from its parents? She should walk away, Cassie thought again. If its parents came looking for it...

She sighed.

It was a baby. And it needed help.

She drew out the Goa'uld healing device and took a step forward. 'I'm going to make it all better. I promise. Just...just stay still.' She positioned the device over the wing, watching to see if the dragon would attack, wary of the teeth that no doubt filled its mouth.

The amber light shot out and bathed the wing, mending the torn ligaments and skin; patching it back together. The light winked out and Cassie sat down heavily, blinking back the black dots in her vision.

'OK.' Cassie murmured out loud. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea what with the heat stroke and dehydration and hunger...not to mention the fall from the sky thanks to one of your grown-up friends. Did I mention falling out of the sky? I really didn't think that one through.'

The dragon inched forward and bumped her arm with its head. A wash of emotion filled Cassie; worry and gratitude.

Was that the dragon? Did it have empathy?

Cassie looked at it. 'You're really cute but I don't think Jack is going to let me keep you.' She swayed a little. 'I think I'm just going to pass out now.'

Her world went black.


	11. One Small Step: Chapter 11

It was dark and cold.

Cassie pried her eyes open and gasped back the groan at the way her body protested her smallest movement. She glanced around, trying to see through the curtain of dark that reduced the jungle around her to nothing but shadows.

The young dragon had curled up next to her, its back plastered along the length of her own spine. It reminded her of the dog Jack had gotten for her when she had arrived on Earth; it had done the same thing on the rare occasions her Mom had let it sleep with her. The dragon was snoring. She eased away from it and licked her dry lips. She should get up and drink some of the water. There was an ache in her stomach that she dimly recognised as hunger.

Water, Cassie thought with some determination. A body could last days without food but would struggle without water. She half-staggered, half-walked to the edge of the stream and drank deeply.

A few moments later, she heard the dragon stir behind her. She stayed still, unsure how it would react. Would it remember her? Remember that she had healed it? Or would it consider her a threat. She watched as it stretched, arching its back and extending its wings before folding them carefully into its sides. It padded up beside her, seemingly ignoring her presence. It pushed its snout into the water and gulped back water like there was no tomorrow.

Cassie wrinkled her nose and reminded herself to drink upstream from where the dragon was slurping away.

She shivered violently. The temperature had dropped with the onset of night. She crawled back up the bank and untied her jacket and shirt. She wearily put the shirt back on over her vest, buttoning it up tightly. She curled up on the ground again and used the jacket as a blanket huddling under it. The dragon lumbered back to her and lay down behind her. A second later, a wing was extended out over her; another blanket of protection.

'Thank you.' Cassie murmured, nervously. She felt touched by the gesture and remembered the wave of emotion she had felt before she had passed out from exhaustion. Clearly the dragons were more than simple beasts. They appeared to be sentient creatures. Or maybe she was just reading too much into it. She wished Daniel was there to discuss it with her; he would know. Either way, the little dragon had obviously decided to stay with her; maybe it was grateful; maybe it thought Cassie was its mother. Cassie closed her eyes, determined not to worry about it until sunrise.

The thought of the next day made her stomach churn anxiously. She would have to continue to make her way back towards the Stargate and hope to meet up with Rya'c. She couldn't stay by the stream forever even if it was a good source of water. Worry flooded through her again as she remembered how Rya'c's body had tumbled away down the grassy hill. Was he OK? Was he injured? It had been a bad fall.

'_My father considers you as a daughter of his house and that makes you my sister...you will always have a place with Karyn and I.' _

Rya'c's words to her the day before echoed in her head. She had always known Teal'c considered her part of his family but she had never once considered what that meant for her relationship with Teal'c's son, the bonds of family that tied them. She knew the Jaffa took their familial relationships seriously. She couldn't deny that Rya'c's simple acceptance of her as Teal'c's daughter – as his some-kind-of-sister – warmed her.

Cassie had lost two brothers and a sister when Nirrti had cleansed Hanka. She barely remembered Jorin; he had been so much older than the rest of them. She mostly remembered warm brown eyes and strong arms lifting her into the sky and making her squeal; her mother's soft voice admonishing Jorin for scaring her. Alandra had only been a few years older than Cassie; she'd had the same colour hair and eyes. Cassie remembered Allie telling her bedtime stories, huddled together under blankets in the bed they had shared. But her memories of Kip, her younger brother were strongest; with his sunny smile and pudgy hands that had always reached for hers. She had often looked after him for her mother; bathing him, sitting with him. Cassie brushed away the tears that spilled onto her cheeks.

She rarely talked about her siblings. She had barely mentioned them even to her Mom. As a child, the loss of Hanka and her previous existence had been too huge for her to grasp. She had mourned for her family but she had been surrounded by love; by her Mom and SG1.

They had given her a new family and while they could never replace that which she had lost, they had banished the loneliness, the deep fear of being all alone that had consumed her as she had hidden in the bushes.

Just as Rya'c with his simple words had banished the new fears that were bubbling away inside of her. She would always have him.

Just like she had Jonas and Vala.

She smiled. The two of them sparred like squabbling siblings, elbowing each other for room and uncertain of their place at the table. They didn't realise there was space for both of them. She knew deep down that she would always have them in her life too. If the worst came to pass, she could return with Jonas to Langara or travel with Vala...

It surprised Cassie to realise that she couldn't picture going back to Earth if they didn't find SG1.

She shook the thought away.

They would find SG1: they would. SG! weren't dead or gone. She would not believe it; she could not believe it.

Cassie shifted on the hard ground. The dragons had probably attacked SG1 but they had guns and training. They would have been much better prepared for it than she had been. She remembered her mindless panic when she had been in the grip of the dragon and it made her flush.

SG1 would be fine. She would find Rya'c in the morning and they would find SG1...it was a plan.

The dragon made a growly murmur as though in agreement and she felt a rush of confidence; of strength.

'Thank you.' She whispered into the darkness.

She barely slept despite her exhaustion. The ground was too hard; the air too cold, and her body too pained from the fall and the run. She was grateful to see the first weak rays of sunlight creeping through the sky, turning the dark to grey before the golden colours of morning seeped in and painted the sky; before the second sun rose and drenched the jungle, heating the air and creating a faint mist over the ground.

Cassie drank deeply, knowing that the water would have to suffice through the long walk back. The baby dragon bounded away and brought her back a branch adorned with bright blue berries. Cassie grimaced but she accepted it. She ate a couple, testing them and was surprised at the sweet juicy fruit. She was tempted to eat them all, her mouth watering at the idea, but she knew she had to see if her stomach revolted, if they were poisonous, before she ate any more.

'Do you know the way back to the Stargate?' Cassie asked the dragon seriously. It seemed to understand her and Cassie knew she could do with the help.

It gave a huff and bounded away downstream but, Cassie realised, in the direction she had been travelling the day before. Good, thought Cassie. If they stayed by the stream she'd have water. She also kept hold of the branch with the fruit and followed the dragon.

The walk helped to loosen her limbs and she began to breathe easier as the time passed. With no sign that the fruit had been bad, she ate some more.

The dragon stayed with her, occasionally bounding ahead to startle some poor creature out of the undergrowth or to chase its own tail. Cassie was reminded even more of her dog. Bobo had stayed with her until she'd moved away to college and ostensibly he lived with Jack. But with the hours Jack worked, Cassie figured the dog-carer Jack had hired to walk and feed him, probably spent more time with him. She'd spoken with the firm after Jack had been declared MIA and she had decided to leave to look for SG1; they had agreed to move Bobo to their kennels for the duration. Maybe when they all returned home, she should suggest to Jack that Bobo stayed with her. Her hours were regular and she didn't think Kelly would mind...

The idea of returning sent a quiver through her.

Cassie frowned. Earth was her home. Heck, she'd spent most of the previous night wishing for her own comfortable bed with its great mattress and warm blankets. She'd greeted the morning sunlight with the fervent wish for her espresso machine.

But.

And there was a but...she suddenly couldn't help wondering if what she really wanted to do was become a teacher. Apart from her own uncertainties that she had chosen the job because it would provide her with a veneer of normality, her ideas for her future seemed so...so small when she compared them to everything she had seen in the past couple of days, she thought whimsically. She was beginning to understand what Sam had meant when she had said she wasn't destined for the white picket fence after the older woman had called off her engagement to a cop. Sam's life was extraordinary; the trappings of normality couldn't compete with it. Maybe it was the same restlessness that Jonas had talked about in his life too. He loved his homeworld but he wanted desperately to travel through the Stargate. Cassie was beginning to understand the compulsion.

Cassie sighed and picked off some more fruit from the branch; it was almost bare. After everything she had been through since she had walked through the Stargate in the SGC, if she found SG1 - _when_ she found SG1, she couldn't imagine just returning back to Earth and picking her life up where she had left off.

The dragon froze suddenly up ahead and Cassie did the same, slowly lowering herself into a crouch and getting the zat ready to fire. The dragon's wings began to extend and Cassie realised it was doing it to protect her. She held her breath; her heart beating what was becoming a familiar tattoo of anticipation and fear.

Suddenly, a giant bird which reminded Cassie of an ostrich on steroids erupted from the undergrowth. It gave a squawk and beat its wing ferociously as it galloped toward them. The dragon sprang forward with a huff that Cassie knew it had meant as a battle cry.

She readied the zat but couldn't hit the bird without hitting the dragon. The two creatures collided. The bird tried to stab at the dragon with its beak as it attempted to bite at its legs. Cassie realised the bird, or one like it, had probably been responsible for the little dragon's injuries the day before.

A hand landed on her arm and Cassie jerked away, whirling in a panic and raising her zat.

Rya'c grabbed it from her before she could shoot. There was a bloody scratch over his forehead, a bruise that had blossomed on his cheek but otherwise he seemed uninjured. He handed her the zat and motioned to the forest beside them.

Cassie shook her head, unwilling to leave the dragon. It was still fighting with the oversized chicken. 'No...' If the dragon got hurt again, she would need to heal it...

'We need to leave before they finish their fight.' Rya'c hissed.

The bird suddenly gave a howl and darted back into the undergrowth, leaving the dragon victorious. It gave a yap of celebration and turned in the direction of Cassie eagerly.

Rya'c rose with his staff weapon armed.

Cassie reacted on pure instinct. 'No!' She threw herself in front of the dragon. 'Don't hurt it!'


	12. One Small Step: Chapter 12

Rya'c stared at her as though she had lost her mind.

'It's my friend.' Cassie explained. She felt her heart beating wildly in panic that he wouldn't listen. 'Please.'

The dragon bristled behind her as it registered Rya'c's hostile pose.

'You are certain it will not attack?' Rya'c asked. He eyed the dragon apprehensively.

'Just...just wait a moment.' Cassie turned to the dragon and tried to smile confidently. She could feel its waves of anxiety; the little dragon felt threatened. 'It's OK.' She assured it. 'Rya'c is...is my brother. Do you understand?'

The dragon waited a long moment before it bumped her leg with its head and the emotions she was bombarded with changed to acceptance.

Cassie let out a slow breath of relief. She nodded at Rya'c. 'It's OK.'

Rya'c lowered his weapon slowly. He and the dragon regarded each other warily across the short expanse of grass.

For a long moment nobody moved.

Cassie cleared her throat noisily and gestured at Rya'c. 'We should take care of your injuries.' The graze on his head looked bad and she was assailed by the fleeting memory of her Mom cleaning Cassie's skinned knee and warning of infection.

Rya'c shrugged as though he anticipated her concern. He motioned towards the stream and they made their way down to the grassy bank. He sank into a cross-legged sitting position and Cassie followed his lead. She took out the healing device and slipped it on her hand. The dragon rested a short distance away; its eyes never left Rya'c. It was evidently withholding judgement.

Rya'c glanced at it before sighing in resignation. Cassie focused on the healing. She closed her eyes and allowed her emotions to trigger the device. She felt it complete its work and opened them again. The skin was mended and smooth; the bruise on his cheek gone completely.

Rya'c thanked her as she repacked the healing device and motioned for him to wash the dried blood from his face.

'Do you have something to eat?' Cassie asked eagerly. The berries had been great but they hadn' t been filling and her stomach was gurgling at her reprovingly.

'In my bag. There is water too.' Rya'c said as he cleaned up.

They ended up sitting by the stream eating protein bars and exchanging stories. Rya'c had landed mid-way down the hill, bruised, scratched and winded. He had seen the dragon flying away with her but he had been too far away to shoot at it. He had secured their packs and followed in the direction he had seen the dragon flying only stopping when it became too dark to see.

'We should reach the packs by nightfall. We can camp for the night before setting out in search of my father and the others.' Rya'c informed her as she finished devouring her second protein bar.

Cassie nodded in agreement. The nights were very dark and Rya'c couldn't track them without light. 'I agree.'

'I believe I may know where they have taken shelter.' Rya'c continued, a note of excitement creeping into his voice.

'You do?' Cassie licked her fingers and handed Rya'c the wrapper to place in his small bag. He exchanged it for a water canteen. She drank down the purified water quickly, almost gagging at the chemical taste after the freshness of the stream water.

Rya'c gestured at her. 'There was a pyramid not far from the Stargate.'

'There was?' Cassie couldn't remember seeing it but then again, her attention had been somewhat taken up with the massive dragon.

'I estimate it was a few hours from the Stargate.'

'That would make sense,' Cassie said, 'I can't imagine the Goa'uld wanting the Stargate too far away from their pyramid.'

'It is unusual that the Stargate was not inside.' Rya'c took back the water canteen and drank deeply.

'That would have been better.' Cassie agreed. 'We might have missed the whole dragon experience.'

Rya'c gave a nod and glanced over at the dragon again. 'It has been aptly named this Land of Dragons.' He brushed off his tunic and got to his feet. 'We must begin walking if we are to retrieve the packs in daylight.'

Cassie fell into step beside him and the baby dragon fell into step beside her.

A few hours later, her enthusiasm for their mission was waning thin. Cassie was tired, hungry and dirty. She grimaced as she pulled her vest top away from her slick skin. She had taken the outer layers of clothing off as the day had become hotter. Between the walk, her overnight stay by the bank of a stream and fall through the trees, her clothes were dirt-streaked and rumpled.

Her stomach ached again. She had started fantasising about macaroni cheese MREs. She had no idea how people went without food for days because she had barely survived one, and she'd had two protein bars and some fruit. At least she wasn't craving alcohol...

Cassie swiped at her brow and wondered how Rya'c managed to look so cool. She unscrewed the water flask he had given her and took another sip of water. The mouthful of liquid was warm but it eased her dry throat. She screwed the cap back on. They were being careful only to drink a little every so often. They had stayed walking by the stream for a long while but eventually Rya'c had determined they would need to head away from it in order to go in the right direction for the packs. The trees provided better shade from the sun but the air was stuffy under their leafy canvass.

The dragon walked beside Cassie on the narrow jungle path. It hadn't quite decided to trust Rya'c and she could sometimes feel its anxiousness at the young Jaffa's presence. She looked over and gave it a reassuring smile. It flexed its wings in response.

Rya'c shot the dragon a look. 'I am not certain that it is a good idea to keep the dragon with us.' He had tried the same argument earlier and Cassie had continued to argue that the dragon was coming with them.

'I know but it did save me from that bird thing.' Cassie repeated. She sighed. 'I keep thinking what happens when its Mom shows up but...'

Rya'c looked at her when she fell silent.

Cassie gave an awkward shrug. 'What if it doesn't have a Mom? What if it's all alone?'

'You have a soft heart.' Rya'c commented dryly.

'Thank you.' Cassie beamed at him.

Rya'c looked at her, amusement lighting up his face. 'It was not a compliment.'

The dragon froze suddenly as it had done when it had spotted the birdlike creature.

Cassie held up her hand and Rya'c stopped. They both stared into the undergrowth as though they could peel back the layers to reveal what was lurking behind the green canopy.

'Maybe...' Cassie began to whisper.

'Shhh!' Rya'c's head tilted as though he was listening for something. He suddenly whirled around to his right, and raised his staff weapon...

Teal'c stepped out of the forest, his own weapon raised.

For a moment, father and son stared in disbelief, weapons pointed towards one another. Cassie placed a hand over her heart; it was racing with so much relief and hope and...it was Teal'c! And he was alive and...tears pricked the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly.

'Rya'c!'

'Father!'

Teal'c lowered his weapon and moved forward at the same time as his son. Teal'c clutched his son close to him; Rya'c's arms held his father strongly.

Cassie swiped at her cheeks, unable to prevent the tears from falling as she watched the two Jaffa hug. A nudge beside her and a wash of confusion that wasn't her own made her realise she had forgotten the presence of the dragon. She quickly bent to the dragon and whispered to him that it was OK; that Teal'c was a friend.

'Now _that_ is a beautiful sight.' The drawl had Cassie turning to her right to see Colonel Mitchell grinning away at the reunited Jaffa.

He hadn't seen her, Cassie realised. 'Colonel Mitchell.' She straightened and greeted him with a wave.

Mitchell made to move toward her and the dragon sprang forward, growling. Teal'c made to push Rya'c behind him but Rya'c moved instead to grasp his father's arm and shake his head.

'It's with us!' Cassie declared, holding both her hands up. 'Don't shoot!'

'Cassandra Fraiser, you must move.' Teal'c said firmly. His weapon was aimed directly at her. Cassie held her ground; unaware of her lips firming into a stubborn line that Teal'c recognised all too well from her teenage years.

Mitchell craned his head to look around her at the dragon suspiciously. 'It's a dragon.' He pointed out as though they hadn't noticed that fact for themselves.

'I found it last night.' Cassie explained quickly. 'It's a baby; it was hurt; I healed it. It won't harm you.'

Teal'c lowered his weapon. 'I see.'

'I see?' Mitchell hadn't lowered his weapon and his tone was one of disbelief.

'If Cassandra Fraiser believes the dragon will not harm us,' Teal'c's dark eyes bore into her for a moment before he returned his gaze to Mitchell, 'then it will not harm us.'

Mitchell half-lowered his gun, sighed and lowered it all the way.

Teal'c regarded Cassie solemnly. 'It is good to see you, Cassandra Fraiser.'

Cassie half-ran, half-skipped the distance between them and threw her arms around the Jaffa. His arms moved to hold her. She felt her tears well up again. Suddenly, it was as though she was a child again and scared to death, and he was there and everything was going to be OK...

Teal'c's hold on Cassie tightened when she trembled, but he didn't say anything and she was grateful for that. She struggled to get her whirling emotions under control.

She stepped back, swiping at her face and the tears that had spilled out onto her cheeks. 'Sorry. I'm just really, really glad we found you.'

'Technically,' Mitchell pointed out with an easy smile, 'we found you.' He looked at them both. 'You were not who we were expecting.'

'Long story.' Cassie said. She looked at them both critically. Mitchell seemed OK all things considered; bedraggled and his hair was probably longer than he liked it under the cap but he looked fit and well. Teal'c looked good on the surface but she could see the tired circles under his eyes; the pain that lingered in the lines of his face. She nudged Rya'c. 'You have the tretonin?'

'Yes.' Rya'c took some from his small bag immediately.

Teal'c took it with a small nod of thanks. He injected it immediately.

'We have more in the packs we have stowed.' Rya'c said confidently.

'That's good news.' Mitchell said mildly. 'We were getting a little low.'

Teal'c must have been rationing it, Cassie realised; no wonder he looked tired. She frowned and folded her arms around her torso. 'The others?'

'Back at the pyramid.' Mitchell said quickly. He gestured at her. 'Teal'c and I caught sight of your arrival from a distance. We radioed Jackson and let him know we were heading out after you.'

'Jack and Sam?' Cassie questioned urgently. She didn't miss the look Mitchell shot Teal'c which clearly asked how much he should say. 'What?'

'Sam's injured.' Mitchell admitted. 'She's fine, kind of, but...' he grimaced, 'she's not completely OK either.'

Cassie frowned heavily. She was fine but not completely OK? What the _hell_ kind of answer was that?

Mitchell waved at her. 'You'll see for yourself. The General got knocked off his feet by a dragon when we first arrived. He has some bruises, but he's OK.'

'We should continue our journey if we are to make it back to the pyramid before dark.' Teal'c said.

'We need to find our packs. We brought supplies.' Rya'c added before Cassie could make the same point.

'So lead on.' Mitchell indicated for Rya'c to take point. 'I'd rather not spend another night out in the open.'

Teal'c gave Cassie a warm look before falling into step beside his son. Mitchell fell into step on one side of Cassie, the dragon on the other. They listened as Rya'c told his father about their mission; how they had found them.

'We think, well, hope that Vala made it back to the cargo ship.' Cassie added when Rya'c finished with their arrival on the planet. 'She and Jonas should be on their way.'

'I am pleased to hear news of her.' Teal'c said calmly. 'And of Jonas Quinn.'

'Yeah.' Mitchell sighed. 'Although, don't take this the wrong way,' he said, 'but I was hoping our rescue team would be Marines or, you know, the Odyssey.'

Cassie punched his upper arm lightly. 'You'll just have to make do with us.'

'Well, you did find us.' Mitchell conceded, smiling widely. 'So, I'll guess you do.'

Teal'c looked back at them both with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Indeed.'


	13. One Small Step: Chapter 13

The pyramid loomed up out of the dark.

Cassie barely took in the immense size; the luminous white stones towering into the sky. She was exhausted. Her focus was on putting one foot in front of the other; her gaze pinned to the ground to try and avoid falling over a stray root or branch. She was barely aware of the dragon keeping pace by her side, of Mitchell behind her carrying one pack, of Teal'c and Rya'c ahead of her leading the way.

She was regretting the decision not to camp out again overnight but they'd all wanted to try and make their way back to the pyramid. After Mitchell's cryptic comments, she had wanted nothing more than to see Sam for herself.

Cassie shivered as she realised that they left the undergrowth of the forest and were walking across a large square of clear land in front of the pyramid. The rough ground had given way to paved stones. There were weeds breaking through the cracks and a slick layer of moss in places but she could imagine it in her minds' eye; a forum where the Goa'uld would have held court.

Two stone dragons guarded the staircase up to the pyramid's entrance. The baby dragon bounded over to sniff inquiringly at them before smartly running back to her side. Cassie looked at the steps with trepidation. There were so many and she was so tired. The dragon sent her a wave of sympathy. It was tired too. She took a deep breath and began the ascent.

One step at a time.

Jack, Sam and Daniel were in the pyramid, Cassie reminded herself as she felt the climb up the stairs begin to bite at the muscles in her calves. She was almost there. Almost there. She stumbled on the last step but Mitchell caught hold of her elbow steadying her. She smiled at him gratefully before they moved into the cool passageway. It opened out into a large hall. Huge statues of dragons lined the room and what remained of a throne marked the back wall, but Cassie's attention immediately went to the three people sat around a brazier in the centre.

She hurried over despite her tiredness as Daniel and Jack rose to their feet to greet her. She hugged Jack first, careful of the bruised ribs that Mitchell had told her about. The General gave a soft, muffled humpf and she quickly stepped back.

Jack kept hold of her though, his brown eyes running over her, taking in her appearance. She flushed. She knew she looked terrible although Jack looked the same. His BDU was rumpled. His face was etched with pain; the lines that gave him such character were deep and there were dark circles under his eyes. His short white hair had grown a little and stuck up everywhere. She repressed the urge to tousle it, aware that he wasn't in the mood for humour. She waited for him to say something.

'Just what the hell are you doing here?' Jack asked bluntly. He cast an accusing look in the direction of Rya'c.

Teal'c bristled on behalf of his son, and Daniel sighed. Cassie saw him adjust his glasses from the corner of her eye.

'Don't blame Rya'c.' Cassie said quickly. 'This was my idea.'

'Of course it was.' Jack retorted. He glared at her instead. 'Have you gone nuts?'

'Jack.' Daniel gently nudged him away from her and stepped in to hug her.

Cassie hugged him back. He felt thinner as though he had lost weight but he looked OK otherwise. Tired, maybe.

'It's good to see you.' Daniel said firmly. He glanced at Jack pointedly as he moved back.

Jack ignored him and gestured at the dragon. 'Who's your friend?'

Cassie was suddenly grateful Mitchell had contacted Daniel and warned him as soon as they were in radio range of their impending arrival and guest. She got the distinct feeling Jack would have shot first and asked questions later.

'It's a dragon.' Cassie said absently as her eyes fell on Sam.

The other woman hadn't moved from her position by the fire. She sat, scribbling into a book, muttering to herself. It was as though she hadn't even noticed their presence.

A sense of grim foreboding made Cassie's stomach quiver. 'Sam?' She crouched down beside her.

Jack's expression softened. He lowered himself to sit beside Sam, grimacing with pain. He rested a hand on her arm, stilling the writing. 'Carter,' he said gently, 'Cassie's here.'

Sam looked at him blankly before she turned back to the notebook.

Cassie pressed her lips together as she took in Sam's disinterest; a sharp arrow of worry lodging in her chest. 'What's wrong with her?'

'We don't know exactly.' Daniel answered carefully. He folded his arms around his torso.

Jack shot him a meaningful look. 'She was attacked.'

'We don't know that.' Daniel said with the air of a man who had said the same thing many times.

'The dragons showed up; Carter collapsed.' Jack snapped. 'It sure as hell looked like they attacked her to me.'

'They might have been trying to communicate.' Daniel replied firmly.

They glared at each other.

Teal'c swiftly moved to stand in between the two men. 'Perhaps we should organise the supplies and allow Cassandra Fraiser and my son an opportunity to rest and eat.'

'Good idea, big guy.' Mitchell agreed quickly.

Jack darted a look to Daniel but nodded jerkily. Jack's attention returned to Sam. He handed her another pencil.

'You go ahead and rest up.' Mitchell said, nudging Cassie's elbow.

Cassie waited until everybody was busy before she simply sat down beside Sam and Jack at the brazier. She watched as the dragon scampered away to investigate the pyramid, and she made sure it was occupied and wasn't getting in the way of the others. She looked over Sam's shoulder and tried to read the scrawl across the page in the firelight. 'What's she writing?'

'Numbers.' Jack said quietly. 'Equations.'

Cassie reached out and gently stroked a strand of Sam's blonde hair away back from her forehead.

'She's in there.' Jack said forcefully. 'Somewhere.'

Sam suddenly stopped and stared at Cassie. She dropped the pencil and reached up with a hand to cup Cassie's cheek; the calluses that marked her fingers were rough against Cassie's skin.

'Sam?' Cassie covered Sam's hand with her own as she searched the blue gaze for a sign that Sam recognised her.

'Pretty.' Sam declared. She moved away from Cassie and picked up her pencil again.

Cassie swallowed her disappointment. The urge to cry was strong and she dropped her gaze to the ground feeling tired and drained, and wanting nothing more than to be somewhere, anywhere else. Home, maybe, wrapped up in her cosy towelling robe with a large, very large mug of coffee in her hands after taking a marathon shower.

'Hey.' Jack murmured.

Cassie looked across at him inquiringly.

'She's going to be OK.' Jack said confidently.

Cassie nodded but she felt too like crying to speak. She focused on the walls of the room; on the pictures that filled every space but were too faded to see what they were at a distance. She let the activity around her wash over her; watched as Teal'c and Rya'c set about making a meal; as Daniel and Mitchell arranged the blankets and set up another couple of beds in the far corner of the room which had been designated for sleeping. She made a half-hearted offer to help when they started stowing the rest of the supplies but Daniel declined and she didn't protest.

Half an hour later they were all sat round the fire with some kind of vegetable and meat stew. Cassie pushed it into her mouth and tried not to gag. It didn't taste bad but she had no idea what the meat was and she was afraid to ask. The dragon wolfed down his portion and curled up behind her.

'Tastes just like chicken, huh?' Jack teased her.

Daniel shot her a sympathetic look from the other side of the fire. 'It's a bird creature of some sort.'

'One tried to attack Cassandra Fraiser earlier.' Rya'c said. He sat beside Cassie; his father to his other side.

'Really?' Jack looked at her concerned.

'The dragon protected me.' Cassie explained.

Jack grimaced and turned his attention to his food.

She tried not to take his disbelief personally; maybe a change in subject was in order. 'So what happened to you guys?'

'Well, you worked it out, right?' Mitchell replied, apparently confused by her question.

'We think we know.' Cassie said. 'But...it would be good to hear what exactly went down.'

Jack motioned at Daniel with his spoon. 'Why don't you tell the story?'

There was a long look between the two men and Cassie heard the silent apologies and acceptance that were exchanged for their earlier spat – she had known them too long not to be aware of the communication.

'Well,' Daniel began, 'you know we went to Cartegia for a renewal of our treaty.'

Cassie nodded.

'Sam went on a hike into the mountains with Teal'c and Cam on the first day while Jack and I handled the new treaty signing.' Daniel continued.

'Sam had some device tracking an energy signature.' Mitchell chipped in. 'Teal'c found footprints going in the same direction.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'Then we found the temple which kind of shocked the bejesus out of us.' Mitchell added.

'I can see why.' Cassie said, remembering how ostentacious it had appeared from the cargo ship.

'When they came back we realised that the Cartegians hadn't been seeded by Merlin and were just another race of humans left behind by the Goa'uld.' Daniel sighed. 'Sam and I went to the library the next day to do some more research.'

'And found the scrolls.' Cassie inserted.

Daniel wrinkled his nose. 'Well, more accurately, Kitana gave us the scrolls when she realised we were looking into pre-Council history.'

'Kitana was very interested in Daniel.' Jack commented slyly, licking his spoon.

Even with the firelight, Cassie could see him flush.

'Which is how we really should have known she was a bad guy.' Mitchell quipped.

'Indeed.' Teal'c intoned, a hint of a smile playing about his lips.

Daniel glowered at all of them. 'She must have heard Sam and I talking about the Goa'uld lock on the DHD.'

'And she knew Sam could activate it.' Cassie nodded. 'We worked that out.'

'We went back to the Council and tried to talk them into giving us access to the naquadah; tried to reassure them the Goa'uld are pretty much gone but...' Daniel shrugged.

'They didn't go for it.' Jack threw his spoon into his tin and turned to help Sam who had simply been stirring hers listlessly. 'We'd already signed the treaty; had a party.'

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'When we got back to the inn, there were two notes waiting for Sam. One was a warning...'

The one they had found, Cassie mused tiredly, as she set aside her own dish. She watched as Jack coaxed Sam into eating.

'And one that said Saki, the maid from the inn, was in danger and that if Sam wanted to help her, she had to go to the temple alone.' Daniel finished.

'You did not let her go alone.' Rya'c noted.

Teal'c held his son's gaze. 'We did not.'

'We followed at a safe distance.' Mitchell said. 'Sam was going to stall while we got the lay of the land. We figured they wanted Sam to unlock the Stargate so we thought we would go along with that; activate the wormhole, we'd grab Saki and escape; dial home from the other side. That's why we had our stuff with us.'

'Obviously Saki didn't need saving; she was in on the whole thing.' Daniel sighed heavily. 'Kitana had Sam surrounded. She threatened her and Sam believed the best route out of there for all of us was through the Stargate like we had planned.'

'Only things didn't go to plan.' Cassie surmised, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

'Sam activated the lock; the dial started automatically. Kitana and the others hadn't seen a wormhole engage before, and Sam didn't warn them about the backwash. It took out the three closest to the Stargate; the rest moved away in fear.' Daniel explained. 'We used the moment to attack and...'

'We escaped through the Stargate.' Mitchell concluded.

'The Cult did not follow you?' Rya'c asked, his brow creasing with confusion.

'Sam was the first through on this side,' Daniel shrugged, 'as soon as we were through, she touched the lock on the DHD this side and...'

'The wormhole disappeared.' Mitchell shook his head.

'Carter said if someone was mid-transit they were lost.' Jack said bluntly.

Daniel grimaced. 'Although I think it was unlikely. The Cult were a little apprehensive about the wormhole after it took out their people. I'm not sure they would have followed us immediately.'

'You did not encounter the dragon as we did on your arrival?' Rya'c questioned, sitting forward, his face lit up with the flames from the brazier.

The dragon behind Cassie, snorted.

'Not when we came through.' Daniel said. 'No. We were alone for a while; long enough for Sam to work out that the DHD was locked back to Cartegia.' His hands weaved in the air as he explained. 'Sam had started trying to figure out a way to detach the lock device from the DHD and that was when the dragons showed up.'

'You mean when they attacked.' Jack snapped.

'Showed up.' Daniel said tightly.

Cassie frowned at the angry edge to their voices and shot an anxious look over her shoulder at the baby dragon.

'Three of them just descended right in front of us.' Mitchell jumped in, evidently hoping to ease the tension. 'We had weapons raised but we hadn't fired; they just kept looking at us and then...'

'Sam collapsed.' Daniel allowed soberly. 'She screamed and fell to the ground holding her head...'

'I got off a couple of shots.' Jack added gruffly.

'Which is when one of them lashed out and hit you with its tail.' Daniel retorted.

'They took off, didn't they?' Jack glared at him.

'Guys.' Cassie gave them both her best admonishing look. Given she'd perfected the look from watching her Mom and Sam with the two men, it had the desired effect.

Sam patted Cassie's knee and she turned to her quickly. Sam passed her a half-filled food tin. Cassie took it, bemused. Jack reached over and snagged it from her hand; he began to coax Sam into eating again.

'With Colonel Carter unconscious and O'Neill injured,' Teal'c continued the tale, 'we determined that taking cover in the pyramid would be wise.'

'Been here ever since.' Mitchell put his tin down and picked up a tin mug filled with warmed water and the instant coffee Cassie had packed.

'Sam woke up the day after the attack.' Daniel said quietly. 'It was clear her mind had suffered some kind of psychic shock.'

'So no playing with the Stargate to get us home.' Mitchell said brusquely. 'Not that it would have been possible; the dragons have posted a sentry since we left. That's the one that greeted you.'

'We figured it would take the Odyssey five days to reach us from Cartegia.' Daniel added. 'When they didn't show up, we realised that it was probable that Kitana and her friends had managed to intercept the message we left for Goy with the inn-keeper, and that the other clues we had left hadn't been found.'

'We found them.' Cassie murmured.

'And here you are.' Jack said lightly.

'We had no idea if anyone was still looking for us.' Mitchell admitted. 'We kind of hunkered down for the long haul.'

The room fell into silence.

Cassie glanced at Sam. The older woman had finished her meal with Jack's help and had returned to her scribbling. Cassie bit her lip. 'I could try healing her.'

'Healing her?' Jack questioned.

'I have the healing device and Vala taught me how to use it. It's how I healed the dragon.' Cassie explained. 'I can try healing you and Sam.'

Jack glanced around the group as though getting their opinion before he met her gaze again and nodded. 'Tomorrow. You need some rest.'

'We all need some rest.' Mitchell agreed.

There was a beat between the two men, and Cassie took a moment to wonder at who had command. It had to be awkward for Mitchell suddenly having his predecessor back on the team. Cassie slid a look to Sam. Well, both his predecessors; Sam had led SG1 too although in the circumstances it was clear Sam wasn't up to sparring with the two men over who was leading. Not that Cassie could see Sam being aggressive about it - Sam was too gracious for that. Cassie could imagine that Sam had left it to Mitchell and Jack to tussle over the leadership while just smoothly stepping in to offer the best decision when they reached an impasse.

Jack sighed and pushed himself to his feet. She could see his wince of pain and the way he gingerly fingered his side. He patted Sam on the shoulder.

'Come on, Carter.' Jack ordered briskly.

Sam set her note book aside and got to her feet. She followed Jack out of the room.

'We found a bathroom down the hall.' Daniel explained. 'It has stream water running through it. Jack will help Sam clean-up before we all turn in.'

Cassie flushed and gave a nod of understanding. She could hear her Mom's voice nagging her to offer to take over, and Cassie knew on one level that Sam would hate having the guys see her so vulnerable. But Cassie didn't have the first clue what Sam needed from a care perspective and it was evident that SG1 had it well in hand.

Mitchell got to his feet. 'I'm going to check the perimeter.'

Cassie wasn't surprised when Teal'c and Rya'c went with him. Cassie wondered at Rya'c's energy; she knew she was going to struggle to go to the bathroom, wash-up and change before bed.

Daniel moved to sit beside her. He picked up Sam's note book and flipped through it before setting it aside with a heavy sigh.

She nudged him. 'You OK?'

Daniel nodded. He nudged her back. 'You know we're really pleased you're here, right?'

Cassie cuddled into him like she'd done when she was a child. She rested her head on his chest as her arms went around his waist. She felt him shift to hold her; the feel of his chin on top of her head.

'I'm really pleased you're here too.' Cassie murmured. 'I thought...' She left the rest of it unsaid knowing he would understand, and when his arms tightened around her briefly, she knew he had.

Daniel was quiet and Cassie absorbed the solid feel of him, soaking in the movement of his chest beneath her head as he breathed; the brush of air across her hair; the solid, regular thump of his heart-beat. She felt her eyes closing of their own accord; the firelight blurring in front of her.

Just a moment, she thought muzzily. She just needed a moment...


	14. One Small Step: Chapter 14

Cassie wasn't sure what woke her.

The dying embers of the fire cast a reddish glow over the stone walls, distorting the pictures painted there with shadows.

She stared sightlessly at the ornate ceiling before letting her gaze slip to the sleeping bodies of SG1 around her in the semi-darkness of the room. Teal'c was missing and she guessed he was keeping watch. She wondered briefly how she'd gotten to her bed and blushed as she realised Daniel must have carried her.

Poor Daniel.

She gazed at the slumbering form of Sam beside her. In the dark, with Sam asleep, it was all too easy to pretend that everything was fine with the other woman; pretend that she knew who Cassie was and that she loved her.

Her heart ached a little and Cassie wet her lips a little. She closed her eyes, intending to fall back into sleep.

Beside her, Sam gave a sleepy moan and Cassie's eyes flew open again.

Sam's face was creased with pain; she was in the throes of a nightmare. Cassie was suddenly aware that she could somehow feel the edges of it; the skittering panic, the terror.

Cassie looked towards the foot of her sleeping bag and the bulky form of the dragon. It lifted its head and gazed at her as though confirming her unspoken question whether it was responsible for the emotional amplification and her being able to feel Sam's nightmare.

And just as suddenly as she had felt the nightmare, a balm of peace and warmth from the baby dragon encompassed her. She could feel Sam responding too; sliding back into deeper sleep.

'Good boy.' Cassie whispered at the dragon. He had soothed Sam's nightmare. It lowered its head.

She wondered at what horrors Sam had dreamed about; Cassie knew Sam had experienced enough for real for many of them to come back and haunt her in the night. The faint memory of _Not Sam_, of the Goa'uld - Tok'ra - threatening her in her Mom's office flitted through Cassie's head; of Sam curled up devastated in an infirmary bed and so sad.

Cassie stretched out a hand and wrapped it around Sam's.

She closed her eyes again and slept.

It was morning when she woke next. Daniel directed her to the bathroom and Cassie indulged in a long wash in the bathing pool. She dried off and dressed in clean jeans and t-shirt, surprised at how much better just getting clean could make her feel. She grimaced at her pink skin. She'd caught the sun the day before and it was sore to the touch. She slatered on moisturiser in the hope it would help alleviate the worst of it. She secured her wet hair into a ponytail and wandered back into the main room.

The dragon padded up to say hello before it wandered away, curling up in a corner to sleep. Sam was back by the brazier. She was scribbling again. Jack and Daniel sat beside her, eating breakfast. Cassie joined them. Daniel made her a plate of some reconstituted eggs mixed with some starchy vegetable that tasted like potato. She wasn't surprised to learn Mitchell, Teal'c and Rya'c had left early on a hunting expedition. When she had finished eating, Daniel poured her some coffee and handed her the mug.

She inhaled the bitter aroma and wished again for her espresso machine. 'I miss real coffee.'

'You should have seen Daniel in the third week.' Jack said dryly. 'It wasn't pretty.'

Daniel shot him a look but conceded with a wry smile. 'At least this is something like the real thing.'

Cassie smiled at him apologetically. 'Sorry about falling asleep on you last night.'

'You were exhausted.' Jack commented. His long fingers tapped at the metal mug he held. His gaze speared hers. 'Mitchell said you got snagged by a dragon?'

Cassie shrugged. 'I'm fine.' She hid her face by taking another sip of her coffee. She didn't really want to talk about the terrifying minutes in the grip of the dragon. She knew Jack would react badly and she decided it was best not to encourage him to think the worst of the dragons given the baby dragon was still around. She cast her mind about for a distraction. 'So,' she said brightly, 'when do you want me to heal you?'

Jack gave her a knowing look. Apparently she wasn't getting away with it that easy. 'Mitchell also said something about you facing down Kitana and her crew?'

'Well, not me so much as Vala.' Cassie waved a hand dismissively. 'She handled it really.'

Daniel looked over at her with amusement. 'I can imagine how that went.'

'She was brilliant.' Cassie said with fervour. 'She just bamboozled Kitana into agreeing to what we wanted.'

'She's good at that.' Daniel said dryly.

Cassie smiled at him. 'I still can't believe we found you.'

'I can't believe you found us either.' Jack agreed caustically.

'Jack.' Daniel cautioned.

'Daniel.'

Cassie cleared her throat hurriedly. 'So: healing?'

Both men stared at each other for a long moment before they turned to her.

'Carter first.' Jack said firmly.

'OK with me.' Cassie agreed. Her eyes settled on Sam. She seemed unaffected by the nightmare and disturbed sleep, but equally as uninterested in anything other than the journal as she had been the day before. Cassie swallowed her disappointment; she couldn't deny she had woken hoping that Sam would miraculously recognise her. She really hoped the healing device would work on Sam's injury.

'Where do you want her?' Daniel asked, setting aside his crockery to assist them.

'Stretched out on her sleeping bag?' Cassie suggested. She didn't think it made a difference but Sam might as well be comfortable.

It took all three of them to coax Sam into giving up her scribbling and lying down on the bag. Sam muttered under her breath, shifting restlessly. Her fingers continue to scribble even though she was without pen and paper.

'She's not happy.' Daniel noted uneasily. He looked at Jack. The silent question of whether they were doing the right thing, what Sam herself would want, hovered in the air.

Jack grimaced. 'If this works she can yell at us all she wants.' He determined. He nodded at Cassie to go ahead.

Cassie took out the healing device and knelt beside her. She closed her eyes and thought of Sam; of hearing her voice for the first time and the way Sam had reassured her, how Sam had held her hand when she had walked through the Stargate for the first time...

Cassie could feel the healing light flow through her but she knew it wasn't working even before she opened her eyes. The device couldn't heal what had happened to Sam. Cassie slumped back onto her heels. She didn't want to look up and see the disappointment in Jack's and Daniel's eyes.

'It didn't work.' Daniel said quietly.

Cassie shook her head. 'I'm not certain, I mean, Vala might be able to help her - she has more experience of using the healing device than I do but...I think, whatever's wrong with her,' she swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat, 'I think the injury is just too great to be healed by the device.'

Jack got to his feet. 'You did your best.'

She heard his footsteps walk away and when she looked up he was gone from the room.

Daniel tried to smile at her but when he couldn't muster one up he turned back to Sam. 'Come on, Sam. You can get up now.'

He helped her off the sleeping bag and back to the brazier, settling her down with her note book. Sam gave a happy murmur and started writing quickly; her attention completely focused on whatever numbers and equations were running through her head.

Cassie wandered back over to the fire, uncertain of what to do; what to say.

'Can you stay with her?' Daniel asked, straightening and stretching to ease out the kinks in his muscles. 'I want to check on Jack.'

Cassie grabbed hold of his hand before he could leave. 'Let me go.' It was evident he and Jack were butting heads and while she knew that was just part of who they were, she didn't think Jack was going to appreciate another lecture on how the dragons weren't to blame for what had happened to Sam.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he slowly nodded in agreement. 'He usually sits out on the top of the steps.'

Cassie patted his shoulder and made for the door. She followed the passageway back out into the bright sunlight and blinked madly as her eyes adjusted. The heat drenched her in sweat within seconds and lightly scorched her sensitive skin.

Jack hadn't gone far; he sat on the top step of the staircase exactly where Daniel had said he would be. His face was set in harsh lines; an impassive mask of granite that wasn't exactly welcoming; his sunglasses an extra barrier between him and the rest of the world.

She walked over and sat beside him anyway. She didn't speak for a long time, breathing in the scented air and looking out at the vast landscape with its green carpet of jungle and brilliantly blue sky.

The dragon had followed her out and it sniffed around the top of the staircase before running down into the empty forum below. She tracked it as it chased around around a small bird and a scampering creature of some sort. It seemed happy to be out in the air.

'I'm sorry.' Cassie said eventually.

'Not your fault.' Jack shifted, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. His jaw tensed.

'It's not your fault either.' Cassie remarked. She hooked her arm around his and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

Jack didn't reply and Cassie knew he wouldn't confide in her. She hugged his arm and hoped he'd accept her comfort. There was a long pause when she thought he wasn't going to before he moved and slid a hand over hers.

'Doc would have been very proud of you.' Jack murmured.

Cassie closed her eyes to hide her tears. 'I miss her so much.'

Jack gave a huff of agreement.

Her Mom would have known how to have helped Sam, Cassie mused. She would have been able to reassure Jack because her Mom had always known how to do that. She had been a wonderful doctor.

'Of course your Mom would also have had a conniption fit at you being off-world on a mission putting yourself in danger to save us.' Jack said conversationally.

Cassie couldn't prevent the laugh that bubbled up and escaped her, because it was too true. 'Are you planning on having a conniption fit on her behalf?' She asked, amused as she remembered his greeting the night before and his words at the fire over breakfast.

'Nah.' Jack bumped her shoulder with his own. 'I'll leave that to Carter.'

There it was again, Cassie thought; Jack's absolute certainty that Sam would make it through OK. She wondered whether he was just in denial or whether he needed to believe it to offset his own guilt and fear over what had happened.

'We should go back inside so I can heal your ribs.' Cassie suggested.

Jack nodded but he didn't move. He pointed at the dragon. 'You know it could be a Goa'uld.'

He sensed the naquadah too, Cassie realised. He hardly ever spoke of the time that he had been a Tok'ra host but it had left him with the same physiological legacies as Sam even if he usually denied it.

'It's not.' Cassie said, confidently. 'I doubt a Goa'uld would want a baby dragon for a host.'

Jack didn't look convinced. 'Either way, you know we can't take Puff home with us.'

Cassie looked at him askance. 'Puff?' She spluttered.

Jack smirked. 'Teal'c named it this morning.'

'Puff?' She repeated indignant. Her little dragon was so not a Puff. Maybe a Drake or Draco; she'd been playing with the name Marmaduke – but he was definitely not a Puff. Cassie pressed her lips together. She'd talk with Teal'c later. 'Weren't you the one who told me every kid had to have a dog?'

'It's not a dog.' Jack pointed out exasperated.

'Maybe every kid has to have a dragon.' Cassie retorted. 'It's like an alien rule.'

Jack's eyes narrowed on her. 'When did you become such a smart-ass?'

'I was taught by the best.' Cassie said, primly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Jack's chest puffed out proudly. 'So you were.'

'_Mom_ was a wonderful smart-ass.' Cassie said cheekily.

Jack's mouth fell open a little before he slammed it shut and wagged his finger at her. 'Oh you are so going to pay.'

Cassie giggled. After all the stress and worry of the previous weeks, the light-heartedness of their exchange had her almost giddy. She hugged Jack. 'I was really worried about you.' The admission slipped from her lips before she could call it back.

Jack tightened his grip on her. 'We're OK.'

Cassie let herself be comforted for another moment before she moved. 'Come on.'

She knew she could heal Jack and maybe, just maybe, it would make them both feel better about not healing Sam.


	15. One Small Step: Chapter 15

Sam was playing with the baby dragon. Or maybe, Cassie mused as she watched them, the baby dragon was playing with Sam.

It had returned with Cassie and Jack to the pyramid. Jack had made a token protest at getting horizontal but he had settled on his sleeping bag and stayed relatively still while she had healed him. His bruising was easy to repair and Cassie was pleased to see him roll back onto his feet without the movement causing pain. He had given her a sincere thank-you.

Daniel took advantage of their presence to head over to the far side of the room to study the walls, leaving them to look after Sam.

The dragon had somehow managed to tease the notebook away from Sam and was happily chased after the pencil she kept throwing for it. Sam was apparently enjoying herself and the dragon seemed happy enough so...her eyes went to Jack without thinking.

Jack watched warily as the dragon rolled over on its back and unashamedly let Sam rub its belly. He seemed to sense Cassie's regard and looked over at her, raising a scarred eyebrow in a remarkably scary imitation of Teal'c.

Cassie picked up Sam's discarded notebook. She flipped through it and blinked at the scrawl of numbers. Every page was covered with formulae as though Sam was trying to work something out or trying to hold onto what she could remember.

'Some of it is flight calculations for the 302s.' Jack said with studied casualness, glancing at her from over the rim of his mug. 'There's some astronomy. I made out naquadah generator fuel ratios and Daniel apparently recognised one calculation as part of the proof of the intergalactic bridge.'

'How come she remembers all this but she's...' Cassie struggled for a description.

Jack shrugged. 'Who knows how Carter's brain works?' He motioned with the mug towards Daniel. 'He thinks she held onto the numbers somehow when they attacked, but now she's just trying to make sense of them.'

'And while she's trying to make sense of the numbers, she just ignores everything else including take care of herself?' Cassie clarified.

Jack didn't bother to reply.

Cassie bit her lip and set the notebook aside. 'Do you think she knows? I mean, do you think she understands what's happened to her?'

Jack's lips twisted. 'I hope not.'

She flinched.

Jack sighed heavily. 'If she remembers the numbers, I think there's a good chance deep down she remembers everything, Cassie. But how much she's aware of right now...' He shrugged. 'I don't think she _knows _otherwise she'd be better.' He tilted his head. 'Maybe.'

Cassie nodded slowly. It made sense; in a Jack O'Neill kind of way.

Jack peered into his mug and set it down. 'I'm going to head out and get some air.' He got to his feet and stretched. He took a couple of steps towards Sam and crouched. The dragon watched Jack as he placed a hand on Sam's arm.

'Carter, come on. Time for a walk.'

The dragon leaped to its feet and hovered anxiously.

Jack stared at it. 'You want to come too?'

It gave a huff and looked over at Cassie.

She felt a rush of hope; it wanted to stay with Sam. Cassie nodded slowly giving it her permission.

'OK, Puff.' Jack said slowly, his eyes narrowing at the interplay between them. 'You can come but you're cleaning up your own mess.' He tucked Sam's hand into the crook of his arm and led her out. The dragon bounded after them.

'We are not calling it Puff,' muttered Cassie under her breath. She rubbed her arms and got to her feet, suddenly feeling at a loss. She missed the company of the baby dragon but she couldn't be too displeased at how it had attached itself to Sam. She considered how its soothing empathy had helped Sam in the night; maybe it was helping her somehow with its playing - bringing Sam some peace from the relentless numbers in her head.

Her eyes caught on a movement at the far end of the room. It was Daniel; he was immersed in his study of the walls. She wandered over and stood just behind the archaeologist as he examined the picture on the wall intently.

'Daniel, what are you doing?' She asked, curious.

Daniel started as though surprised to find him behind her. He briefly looked at her over his shoulder before he turned back to the wall and gestured up at the pictures. 'These mosaics are telling the story of the reign of the Goa'uld Queen who built this pyramid. It's fascinating.' He turned and pointed at the far corner. 'They show how she was exiled by Sokar and banished to the far corners of the galaxy. How she found this planet which was rich in naquadah and discovered the dragons.'

'The dragons are native to the planet?' Cassie asked, her interest rising.

'Yes, and I think there are signs that they were – are – sentient.' Daniel gestured wildly towards the wall. 'According to the history here, the Goa'uld attempted to enslave the dragons as beasts of burden but they attacked. There was a war but the dragons lost and the matriarch, the Dragon Queen, was placed under some kind of mental control by the Goa'uld. A collar of naquadah was placed around her neck.'

He made a motion with his hands as though choking someone. 'Actually, there's a...' he walked along one wall and back to another.

'Here.' He pointed at a brilliantly realised picture of a silver dragon wearing an ornate collar. 'I think that controlling the matriarch enabled the Goa'uld to control all the dragons although it's not clear whether this was because they didn't want their matriarch to be harmed or whether there was a domino effect.' He stopped, pausing for breath.

Cassie examined the walls and pointed. 'This is when the Goa'uld went to Cartegia.'

'Yes.' Daniel's fingers hovered over a line of hieroglyphs. 'It says that she had discovered Cartegia scouting for Sokar but without his dominion over her she decided to claim it for herself.' He nudged his glasses up his nose. 'She brought slaves to mine for her.'

'The Cartegians.' Cassie surmised. She looked around the walls and gestured. 'Is there anything about the Cult here?'

'No,' Daniel said slowly, 'but then the Cult only happened on Cartegia because the Goa'uld abandoned the human women she kept around as spare hosts.'

Something about the way he said it made Cassie pace away anxiously.

'Something's troubling you.' Daniel commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cassie whirled to a halt and looked back at him. 'I think about what Kitana did in trapping in Sam, in trapping us and I know she's...a bad guy - woman - but,' she grimaced, 'I can't help thinking Kitana had a point.'

'Ah.' Daniel said. He waited a moment. 'About what?'

'She said that we were only interested in our own agenda. That we didn't care that her ancestors had been given to the men as chattel, raped and...and married against their will.' Cassie spoke quickly; the words toppling out one on top of the other. 'She said we didn't care that it still happened to the women on Cartegia.'

Daniel's brows rose at the last sentence but despite the pained look in his blue eyes, Cassie could tell he was giving her words serious consideration. 'I can see how she must feel that.' He said eventually.

'But?' prompted Cassie. Her anger flared when he remained silent. 'She was right; we don't care?'

'It's not that we don't care, Cassie, it's just...' Daniel grimaced, 'complicated.'

'So explain it to me.' She demanded.

Daniel gestured for her to join him and they sank down in front of the wall into cross-legged positions.

'Look, we made a lot of assumptions about Cartegia.' Daniel admitted. 'We'd just got past the plague on Earth; just lost the Prometheus...and then the Odyssey made an emergency stop for some repairs when we were aboard one time, and we found Cartegia.'

'You made first contact.' Cassie said. 'Didn't you question them about their society?'

'Enough to establish that while they had a medieval society, there was a justice system and the majority of their laws were fair. Beyond that, it wasn't - isn't - our place to make a judgement about their society.' Daniel said firmly. 'Admittedly, we should have dug deeper and done more research, and then we might have realised about the true origins of the Cartegians and the internal issues they have with the Cult. But we had a war to fight. There just wasn't time.'

'It doesn't make it right.' Cassie muttered.

'No,' agreed Daniel, 'it doesn't.' He sighed and leaned forward. 'And I don't personally agree with the way the Cartegians treat the women in their society. I even discussed the issue with Goy at the new treaty signing. Now, I know about the Cult, I can understand why the men have worked so hard to maintain a patriarchal control but I would prefer they adopted a different approach.' He paused. 'And as an anthropologist, I have to respect that the inequality is part of their society just as the planet Juygu has a matriarchal society which doesn't allow their men to vote or Calli where the women hold the warrior positions and ban men from doing so.'

'If Kitana had come to you and asked for sanctuary though...' Cassie let the question trail away.

Daniel shrugged. 'If she had lodged a complaint regarding the equality of women in her society and a wish to leave...we might have listened. As a Goa'uld sympathesiser though,' his nose wrinkled, 'we might have requested the help of the Tok'ra in finding them a new home in a very remote part of the galaxy without a Stargate.'

Cassie nodded slowly. 'What will happen about Cartegia now?'

'Well, if Jack has his way we'll go back, rip up the treaty and dance on it.' Daniel said with a touch of exasperation. 'But seriously? I can't see the IOA or the SGC wanting to retain Cartegia as an active ally given the danger to SGC personnel now.'

She sighed, propping her elbows on her knees and leaning forward to rest her chin on her clasped hands. 'It's just...I was thinking that if I was on Cartegia I would probably be in the Cult too. I mean, especially since I wouldn't know about the Goa'uld not really being Gods.'

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'If I was young, female and living on Categia, I'm sure the Cult would appeal to me too. It is the active feminist movement despite the religious association with the Goa'uld.'

Cassie waved at the walls around them. 'Why did the Goa'uld abandon them anyway?'

'I think the Goa'uld lost control of the Dragon Queen and,' Daniel said, 'when that happened, she lost control of all the dragons. Like I was saying, I think the Dragon Queen and all the other dragons are connected somehow.'

'You mean like telepathically?' Cassie realised.

Daniel nodded, without looking at her; his eyes scanning the walls with its myriad of images again. 'Maybe.'

'I think you're right.'

Her words had his head snapping round again. He looked at her quizzically. 'Really? Why?'

Cassie lifted one shoulder. 'The baby dragon communicates with me empathically.'

Daniel stared at her. 'It...you...' he motioned wildly, 'how?'

Cassie shrugged. 'I don't know, I just...,' she sighed, 'every so often I'll get this wave of emotion from it; comfort if I'm upset or gratitude when I healed it.' She gestured, warming to her subject. 'Last night, I woke up because it had picked up on Sam's nightmare and I could feel her emotions through it but then, it soothed her.'

'Incredible.' Daniel murmured. He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Are you sure? I mean, you have been through a lot in the last few days and...'

'I'm not making this up, Daniel.' Cassie said firmly.

'But when you arrived, you didn't feel anything from the dragon that, uh, snatched you?'

'No,' Cassie allowed, 'but maybe that's because it wasn't attempting to communicate with me.'

'Why haven't any of us felt anything?' Daniel asked.

'Maybe...maybe it's like the healing device. Maybe you need naquadah like it does to feel it.'

'The dragon has naquadah in its blood?' Daniel questioned, blinking.

Cassie nodded. 'Not a lot, just enough that I can feel it when its close. Jack felt it too. He thinks it could be a Goa'uld.'

'Unlikely.' Daniel frowned. 'If naquadah is part of the equation,' he mused out loud, 'that could explain why the dragons we encountered focused on Sam. She has the most naquadah in her blood and she's female. They probably assumed Sam was the leader.'

'But if they tried communicating with her telepathically, she wouldn't have been prepared for it,' Cassie theorised, 'it might have felt like they were screaming at her.'

'And it caused a psychic overload.' Daniel frowned. 'That makes sense.'

'Do you think they'll help us with Sam?' Cassie asked, her mind leaping ahead. If the dragons could repair the psychic damage they had caused...

Daniel shrugged. 'I don't know. I mean, it's possible if they knew what had happened that they might be able to help her but we would have to have some way of communicating with them, and it's possible that they might communicate just empathically like...' he waved towards her.

'I think that's because he's a baby.' Cassie said.

As if he knew they were discussing him, the dragon walked back into the room, flopping down beside her with a growly oomph. She absently patted its head.

'We can't be sure.' Daniel said, looking at the dragon with renewed interest.

'Can't be sure about what?' Jack questioned as he ushered Sam back into the room. He set her down by the smouldering brazier and handed her a note book. She happily began scribbling.

Daniel exchanged a cautious look with Cassie as they got to their feet as Jack approached them.

She folded her arms firmly over her chest. 'I think Daniel's right.'

Jack placed his hands on his hips. 'About?'

'About the dragons trying to communicate with Sam.' Cassie held up her hand as Jack's brow lowered ominously. 'Just listen before you freak out.'

'I do not freak out.' Jack protested.

Daniel looked at him in disbelief.

Jack waved a hand. 'Just tell me what you've got.'

They went back through their findings and thoughts. Jack listened intently. Eventually they stumbled to a finish.

Jack rocked back on his heels. 'There are a couple of flaws in your theory.'

Daniel frowned. 'Such as?'

'Well, for a start, I have naquadah.' Jack pointed out. 'Yet the dragons didn't try to communicate with me.'

'Because you're a man.' Daniel rejoined. 'They're matriarchal; they assumed Sam was our leader. If anything they probably thought you were her consort.'

Cassie had to look away to prevent herself from smiling.

'But when she collapsed...' Jack argued.

'You started shooting.' Daniel pointed out. 'At which point they left. It probably explains why the other dragon didn't try talking with Cassie either.'

'OK,' Jack conceded, 'but it doesn't change the fact that I haven't felt anything from Puff.'

'Puff?' Daniel's brow creased in confusion.

Jack pointed at the baby dragon.

'We're calling him Puff?' Daniel checked.

'No, we're not.' Cassie said firmly.

'Whatever we're calling him, it – whatever,' Jack made an impatient gesture, 'I haven't felt anything from it.'

Cassie looked at him bemused.

'Actually, that might be another reason.' Daniel said thoughtfully. 'We know Cassie's DNA, and the DNA of her people, was manipulated by Nirrti. It's entirely possible that she's slightly more advanced than us genetically. She might have latent telepathic abilities.'

Jack raised his eyebrows.

'So you think it's the combination of my advanced physiology and the naquadah?' Cassie murmured. 'I just haven't had my brain scrambled like Sam because of what Nirrti did to me?' Her disgust edged her words.

Daniel lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. 'I don't know but it's possible. After all, if we assume...'

Jack lifted a finger effectively cutting off Daniel as though he had asked out loud for him to shut up. 'How does this help Carter?'

'Maybe if we could find some way of communicating with the dragons, they would be able to fix the damage they caused.' Cassie suggested.

'So you're suggesting we go in search of them and ask them to help?' Jack checked.

Cassie winced at the incredulous scepticism in his tone. 'Maybe?'

Jack looked at Daniel.

'It's got to be worth a try.' Daniel said quietly.

Jack looked towards Sam. She was rocking back and forth; writing away in the ubiquitous note book. Cassie saw Jack's concern glimmer out of the dark depths of his eyes for a brief moment before he slammed his mask back in place.

'Yeah.' Jack turned back to them. 'It's worth a try.'


	16. One Small Step: Chapter 16

Cassie had lost the argument over the dragon's name. Teal'c had raised an eyebrow and that had been the end of the discussion. As Jack had commented, nobody argued with the eyebrow. She grumbled about it to herself as she sat down with everyone else for the mission briefing. Puff sat behind her and she could feel its excitement.

After she and Daniel had convinced Jack that they should try finding the dragons to ask for their help with Sam, they had talked it over with the others at lunch. The problem, as Mitchell had put it succinctly, was how they went about finding the dragons. Given their flight capability, they could be nested anywhere on the planet. Rya'c had simply pointed out that the dragons may have replaced the sentry by the Stargate that had tried to snatch Cassie, and perhaps making contact with it would provide a beginning.

Another discussion had followed on who should go back to the Stargate to find out. Teal'c had won that round with the eyebrow again. He and Rya'c had set off after their meal and had returned just before dinner with the news that the dragon had been replaced.

All of which had led to Jack declaring they'd do a mission briefing early the following day. Nobody had argued.

Cassie yawned; it had been an early start. She looked around the group with interest. Jack had taken position at the nominal head of the make-shift grouping with everyone else arraigned either side of him as though sitting at a table. Mitchell had taken a "seat" immediately on Jack's right; Teal'c and Rya'c completed that side. Daniel had sat opposite Mitchell, Sam was sandwiched between him and Cassie.

'OK,' Jack cleared his throat, 'well, first off; we all can't go.'

'Agreed, sir.' Mitchell said evenly.

The two men looked at each other with shared understanding. Jack knew Mitchell thought he should stay behind and Mitchell knew that he knew. There was an uncomfortable silence.

'Let me start by saying I won't be going on this field trip...' Jack began.

Cassie saw Mitchell's shoulders ease down.

'...and neither will Carter.' He concluded firmly.

'I think that's sensible.' Daniel jumped in. 'Until we establish whether the dragons can help her, we should avoid a repetition of what she went through before and given you, uh, shot at them before...'

Jack gave him a pointed look before he turned to Mitchell. 'It's your mission, Colonel.'

Mitchell sat forward. 'Yes, sir.'

Daniel adjusted his glasses. 'Cassie has to go: she's the only one who can communicate with the dragons at all.'

Jack looked at Cassie.

She tried not to squirm under his intent gaze.

'You up for it?' Jack asked.

Cassie nodded quickly. 'If it helps Sam...' she shrugged. She'd do anything to help Sam, just like any of them would.

Jack gave a resigned sigh. She knew he wasn't happy at her inclusion; that he would prefer it if she stayed behind with Sam. Cassie knew some of it was because she wasn't trained for dangerous missions but more than that, she figured a part of Jack still thought of her as the frightened kid they'd brought back from Hanka.

'If Cassandra Fraiser is going then I will accompany her.' Rya'c said firmly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. It was his only protest but it was enough for Rya'c to bristle.

'I am sworn to protect her on this mission.' Rya'c insisted heatedly.

His father inclined his head.

Daniel raised his hand. 'I should go too.' He motioned at Jack and then at the walls. 'I think I understand a lot of their history now and...'

'And you're our first contact specialist.' Mitchell agreed with a nod. 'It'd be good to have you along.'

'I will remain with Colonel Carter.' Teal'c said firmly. He glanced towards his son, his eyes twinkling. 'I am sworn to protect her.'

It was a recognition that Rya'c had declared her his sister, Cassie realised; just as Teal'c considered Sam as such.

'Sounds like you have your team, Colonel.' Jack said. He leaned forward. 'I guess I don't have to state our priority here.'

'No, sir.' Mitchell agreed. 'Make contact; see if they'll help Sam; get back to the pyramid with everyone intact.'

Jack nodded. 'Then let's get to it.'

Preparations didn't take long and before she knew it Cassie was hugging Jack goodbye.

'Stick with Daniel if anything happens.' Jack instructed her gently. 'Even if he ends up dead he always comes back.'

She gave a half-hearted laugh and let go of him to turn her attention to Sam, who was once again writing.

'Sam,' Cassie murmured and crouched down at her side, 'we're going to get you some help.' She stroked Sam's hair. 'Hang in there.'

Sam didn't respond and Cassie felt the lack of response keenly.

'All will be well, Cassandra.' Teal'c murmured beside her.

Cassie rose and briefly hugged the Jaffa. 'Look after her.'

Teal'c let go of her and she moved to join Daniel by the doorway.

Jack looked over at a restless Mitchell. 'Good luck.'

Mitchell gave a brisk nod. 'Let's go, people.'

They headed out.

It was a two hour walk to the gate and Cassie felt her stomach churn uneasily as she followed Daniel through the jungle. It was butterflies, Cassie told herself; just butterflies.

Monster butterflies.

She was nervous about approaching the dragon at the Stargate which was only natural given the last dragon had attempted to carry her away. She wondered at that. Maybe it had sensed the naquadah in her; maybe it would have attempted to communicate somehow when they had landed somewhere.

Puff skipped back to her and sent a wave of reassurance. It was happy. She could tell it was hopeful of something. She figured it wanted to help Sam too.

Cassie repressed a sigh. She had walked through the Stargate; she had faced off against the Cult of the Dragon; she had been carried away by a dragon and survived. She could do this. She could attempt to make first contact with the dragons and convince them to help Sam.

An hour into the walk and Cassie was finding the heat oppressive. She could feel a trickle of sweat travel down her spine, cutting its way through a layer of sun-cream Teal'c had insisted she put on. She really had to learn a defence against the eyebrow.

She breathed in deeply. There was a heavy scent of perfume in the air from pink and orange flowers that looked like someone had crossed an orchid and a rose. It was stifling; like walking into the front of a department store clouded with spray perfume. But Cassie loved the riot of colour that bordered the pathway. Daniel had told her that formal processions of the Goa'uld's retinue would have made their way back and forth down the same path.

A shiver went through Cassie.

'You OK?' Daniel asked, falling back to walk beside her.

'Just creeped out at the idea that the Goa'uld once walked along here like we're doing now.' Cassie admitted.

'Well, the Goa'uld is long gone.' Daniel said.

'You said the Goa'uld lost control of the Dragon Queen.' Cassie murmured.

'If I had to guess I think the Queen found some way to free herself.' Daniel rubbed a handkerchief over the back of his neck. 'There's a roughly drawn picture in the lower corridors of the pyramid of the dragon losing the necklace. I think it was drawn by one of the fleeing human servants.'

'Ah.' Cassie grimaced. 'So, just to recap; we're going to face dragons who helped defeat a Goa'uld?'

Daniel grinned at her. 'Well, not the same dragons.' His brow creased. 'At least I don't think they're the same dragons although who knows how long they live.'

'That's not reassuring.' Cassie pointed out dryly.

'Well,' he offered with a smile, 'we've defeated our share of Goa'uld too.'

'You.' Cassie corrected, carefully stepping over a large vine strewn across the path. '_You've _defeated Goa'uld.' She had stayed on Earth hiding in the bushes.

'Don't underestimate yourself.' Daniel advised. 'You can do this.'

Cassie fell silent. She wished she was as sure as he seemed about her ability to communicate with the dragon.

'We'll be right beside you.' Daniel continued.

Puff ran back to her and another wash of confidence flooded over her. Puff believed in her too. Cassie took a deep breath. She could do this; she could. Sam's life depended on it. But she really wished her flask contained vodka and not water. She shook away the feeling.

In the distance, the Stargate glinted brightly under the glare of the two suns. They were almost there. They had decided a direct approach would be best but as Cassie continued walking, she was aware of the open space between them and the Stargate; open space that left them vulnerable to attack.

There was a movement by the Stargate and Cassie felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle; her skin broke out in goose-bumps. They had been spotted. She knew it as well as she knew her own name.

Mitchell signalled them for them to stop and she realised that he had spotted the same movement ahead. The Colonel squinted down the path. 'What are we thinking? Do we continue?'

'Let's keep walking.' Daniel said firmly.

Mitchell tilted his head and sighed. 'You sure about this about, Jackson?'

Daniel shrugged. 'Apparently I'm the first contact specialist.' He said dryly.

Mitchell sighed. 'Yeah, that's what I thought.' He took a step forward.

Ahead, the dragon by the Stargate took flight.

They all froze.

Puff growled a warning as the dragon in the sky approached. It sailed over them; the backwash of its wings slamming into them and sending them staggering.

Mitchell swore. 'Take cover!'

'No!' Daniel countered, holding his ground. 'Just wait!'

The dragon circled overhead and suddenly plummeted out of the sky with an eerie cry.

Cassie raised her arms to protect her eyes as it landed on all four legs in front of their small group, sending a shower of dirt into the air. She coughed violently as the dust hit her lungs. She couldn't see through the cloud of debris.

'Weapons!' Mitchell ordered.

'Wait!' Cassie ran forward and grasped his arm before he could aim.

The large red dragon in front of her focused on her; its head snapping in her direction. It opened its mouth...

And suddenly, Puff was in front of her, its wings fully extended to protect Cassie, its head lowered to the ground and a cry of warning screaming from its mouth.

Emotions bombarded Cassie as her baby dragon seemingly communicated with its own kind. Anger, she recognised immediately; protectiveness – it considered Cassie its family just as deeply as Rya'c did, Cassie realised. It wouldn't let the larger, and presumably, adult dragon hurt her.

Cassie caught another emotion from the red dragon as it reared back; surprise. It was surprised although Cassie couldn't tell whether that was because Puff was with them or because Puff was protecting her.

The red dragon sat back on its haunches and regarded the younger blue-green baby with a faintly quizzical air. Puff folded its wings into its sides and also sat down.

Cassie closed her eyes as she felt Puff's emotions; a remembered emotion of hurt and pain; of loneliness. Her heart ached. She'd felt that same way once. All alone and so scared. But then the emotions changed; joy, its pain healed but regret and worry...Puff was telling the red dragon of their meeting, she realised.

'What's going on?' Mitchell whispered.

Cassie cleared her throat and tried to speak. 'They're talking, I think.'

The red dragon's head swivelled towards them and its yellow eyes blinked at them.

Mitchell lifted a hand in apology. 'Don't mind us. We'll just be over here minding our own business.'

The red dragon was relieved. Cassie read its emotions as it apparently conversed with Puff. There was an overwhelming sense of relief at the baby's survival; at its return. But there was also concern. It considered them as dangerous; as an unknown quantity. Puff tried to reassure the red dragon but it sent Puff a wash of emotion that Cassie couldn't figure out.

'Cassie?' Daniel inquired softly.

'I don't know.' Cassie answered reluctantly. 'I think Puff is trying to convince it we're the good guys but I don't think it's buying it.'

'Try talking with it.' Daniel encouraged.

Right. Talking with it. That was what they were here to do. Cassie cleared her throat.

The red dragon's head turned toward her abruptly and Cassie took a startled step backwards. Mitchell held his ground as did Rya'c and Daniel. They surrounded her, Cassie noted; all of them protecting her.

Cassie stilled. She straightened and looked directly at the adult dragon. _Please_, she thought strongly; _please; we need your help._ She thought of Sam; of the brilliant woman Sam was, of how injured she was. _Please,_ Cassie reiterated; _help us._

There was a flicker of shock that emanated from the red dragon. It sent a look towards Puff who gave a huff as though to say: _'I told you so.'_

Cassie focused as a storm of emotion ran through the red dragon. It was disturbed by her. She couldn't help think she had made things worse.

The dragon sent a wave of something towards the small baby. A command, Cassie surmised given the way Puff lowered its head to the ground in disappointment. The red dragon gave a sudden cry and took to the air. They all ducked and raised their arms again as another cloud of dirt rose into the air. When Cassie looked up she could see it hovering above them expectantly.

Puff turned to her and gave a small whiny cry. She could feel its regret as though it was her own. It bumped its head into her legs and she knelt down to hug it.

'You have to go home?' Cassie asked sadly.

Puff burrowed its head against her chest. Sadness at their parting filled her up until she couldn't tell what of the emotion was Puff's and what was hers. Puff moved away from her and with an inelegant run, leapt into the air to join the adult, its wings flapping wildly as it lurched unsteadily in the air.

The dragons turned and flew away, towards the Stargate and beyond.

'Cassie?' Daniel asked urgently.

Cassie shook her head; blinking back tears. 'They're going home.'

And taking with them the hope of healing Sam, Cassie thought; defeated. They had failed. She had failed.


	17. One Small Step: Chapter 17

Cassie sat on the bottom of the pyramid staircase, her hands wrapped around the mug of coffee she had hoarded after lunch. She watched as Sam was escorted around the forum by Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. Daniel would stop and point at the plants engaging Sam's mind for a moment or two; Jack would counter, lifting his hands from his gun to gesture as he made some strange observation or joke, and Teal'c would simply be there; an oasis of calm for Sam whenever she needed a break from the other two. It was very much their usual by-play despite Sam's injury.

Rya'c sat down beside Cassie. He watched the antics of his father and friends as silently as she did. Cassie felt her muscles slowly start to unknot; her gut started to untwist. She felt the nagging bite of failure again despite Daniel's suggestion the previous evening that when Jonas and Vala showed up they could try again. With a cargo ship they could find the dragon's territory easier and Daniel thought making contact with the dragon matriarch might make a difference. Jack had countered that it was one thing making contact with a singular dragon; another to tackle the Dragon Queen deep in the heart of her home turf.

Cassie sipped her coffee, relishing the faint bitter taste. She breathed in deeply and took in the vista before her; the wild, green tangle of jungle around them; the white square of the forum with its patches of green; the mountains in the far distant rising up into the azure sky.

It was beautiful planet, Cassie thought. It was so different from Hanka with its temperate climate and cool forests, the grassy plains where blue and purple wildflowers would blossom in the spring. She felt a twinge of homesickness for the first time in years. She'd like to go back one day, Cassie realised. She wanted to go back and pay tribute to her family; to her mother and father who given her life; to the brothers and sister she had lost.

The brother she had found stirred beside her and she turned to him.

'They belong together.' Rya'c said simply, gesturing out at the four people in front of them.

'They always have.' Cassie agreed.

Rya'c lifted his chin. 'I used to believe the Tau'ri had taken my father from me.' He shook his head. 'It was only after I proved my own worth as a warrior that I realised that they had given me my father by freeing him from Apophis, the False God.'

'I wanted to be them.' Cassie confided quietly. 'When I was little; I wanted to be like them; to be a hero and save the world. I don't know why I stopped.'

But she did. It had been the moment Sam had told her that her Mom had died; the brilliance of Janet Fraiser snuffed out on some bloody battlefield under an alien sun.

A breeze rushed by them and sent her hair flying.

Cassie brushed the red strands back absently. 'I was going to be a teacher.'

Rya'c glanced at her.

'Back on Earth,' she explained a little self-consciously, 'I was going to be a teacher.'

'A worthy calling.' Rya'c said.

Cassie's lips twisted. 'But not mine.' She sighed heavily. 'I think I've been fooling myself. I think I never really stopped wanting to be...' she motioned with her cup toward SG1, 'them.' She shook her head. 'Maybe Will did me a favour.'

'Will?' Rya'c's face creased in confusion.

'My ex.' Cassie explained. 'He dumped me a couple of months ago. He had someone else. He wanted to be with her more.'

Rya'c's face grew angry. 'He dishonoured you.'

Cassie grinned suddenly. 'I punched him.'

Rya'c nodded in approval. 'This is good but I should challenge him to a fight to the death regardless.'

Cassie's mouth fell open; a brief flicker of panic stirred. 'You're kidding, right?'

'I am your brother, Cassandra Fraiser.' Rya'c said formally. 'I cannot let such a slur to your honour to go unchallenged.'

She stared at him and just caught the twinkle in his dark eyes. She wagged a finger at him. 'You almost had me.'

Rya'c shrugged. 'My wife has told me often that women are more than capable of defending their own honour.'

'You love her very much.' Cassie noted, trying hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice; she wished someone loved her as much as Rya'c evidently loved Karyn.

'Yes.' Rya'c agreed enthusiastically. 'I will be glad to return home to her.' He leaned in conspiratorially. 'We are with child.'

Cassie smiled widely. 'Rya'c! Why didn't you say...that's great!' She couldn't quite believe that he had left his pregnant wife to help them with the mission but, in reflection, she realised that it had been a matter of honour to find his father. And Karyn was undoubtedly safe on Hak'tyl with Ishta.

'Karyn is convinced she carries my son.' Rya'c said brightly. 'But I think I would like a daughter.'

She was going to be an aunt. The knowledge made her happy. Cassie nudged his knee with hers. 'Does Teal'c know?'

Rya'c nodded. 'I told him on our first night here.'

Cassie smiled and waved at the four SG1 team-mates in the forum. 'You know he's probably told them already.'

'Told them what?' Mitchell threw himself down to sit beside Cassie on her other side.

Cassie and Rya'c exchanged a look.

Rya'c opened his mouth to reply but stopped suddenly. He pointed into the sky. 'Something approaches!'

Mitchell raised a hand from his gun to shield his eyes.

'Is it a cargo ship?' Cassie asked urgently but she was already talking to air. Mitchell and Rya'c were both on their feet. She threw her cup to the ground and was running after them before she knew it, clattering over the slippery moss and patchy white stones to close the distance between her and SG1.

Mitchell was yelling; a warning, Cassie realised. Even if it was a cargo ship, they had no guarantee it was Jonas and Vala. There was an outside chance someone else could find them - like the Lucian Alliance.

Jack seemed to understand first. He shouted at Teal'c who simply picked Sam up in a fireman's hold. Daniel turned to look at the sky and was pulled away by Jack. They were all running...

They met in the middle and turned back for the pyramid as one...

In the sky, the object grew larger and Cassie slowed as she recognised the shape and form as the cargo ship.

'Cassie, get into the pyramid!' Jack ordered. 'Go!'

'But...' Cassie started to protest but a look at Jack's stern features had it dying on her lips. She made for the steps.

Behind her on the forum, Jack took position behind one stone dragon; Mitchell another. Both of them looked fierce and determined; both of them held their weapons with an innate ability that spoke of experience.

Cassie tried not to think about the possible danger to them; tried not to think of the sacrifice they were making placing themselves in the frontline to cover the rest of them as she made it into the safety of the pyramid.

They entered the great hall at a run. The air cooled Cassie's heated skin and she stood breathing heavily in the middle of the room.

Teal'c gently placed Sam down.

Sam gazed up at the Jaffa with wide, frightened eyes. She didn't understand what was happening, Cassie surmised, as she stooped to sit beside Sam and placed an arm around her.

'It's OK, Sam.'

Sam shifted, curling up inside Cassie's embrace and Cassie swallowed her shock at the trusting gesture even as she clasped Sam to her tightly. She lifted her eyes to see Teal'c and Rya'c, weapons in hand, leaving to support Jack and Mitchell. Daniel pulled his handgun from its holster and took position by the doorway. He sent her a wry smile. 'Don't worry. It is probably Vala and Jonas, and, you know, we're over-reacting.'

Cassie held onto Sam and wished she'd thought to pick up her zat.

The silence stretched.

Cassie could hear was her own heart beating at a fast canter inside her chest; the rough intakes of breath that she made. Sam's quiet mutterings, equations and things that Cassie couldn't make sense of, sent puffs of air across her neck even as the other woman held on tightly to her.

What was happening outside, Cassie wondered anxiously. Surely the cargo ship had landed; surely they knew if it was Vala and Jonas by now or someone else...

There hadn't been any sound of gunfire but then she hadn't heard _anything_. The hall was insulated against the noise in the forum apparently. Worry about the rest of the team outside nagged at her incessantly.

Daniel suddenly moved. He straightened and gestured towards her even as he holstered the gun. 'It's OK. It's Teal'c...' he started smiling, 'and some guests.'

Cassie rubbed Sam's shoulder soothingly and let out a long breath. 'See, Sam? It's OK. It's Jonas and Vala.'

She could hear voices getting closer as the group made their way up the passageway towards the hall.

Sam inched away from her and slipped out of her hold. Cassie handed Sam the notebookand pencil reluctantly. Sam immediately began writing, rocking back and forth as she scribbled. Cassie got back to her feet just as the group entered. She saw Vala first and felt a rush of relief; the former thief had made it back to the cargo ship; hadn't been killed by the Cult.

Vala skipped across the hall and grabbed Cassie. 'Cassie!'

Cassie patted Vala's back. 'Vala.' She winced as Vala's grip tightened. 'Need to breathe here.'

Vala inched away and beamed at her; her eyes sweeping over her critically. 'You look terrible.'

'Thank you,' said Cassie dryly. Her gaze went behind Vala and Jonas gave her a small wave. Cassie moved to welcome him.

They hugged briefly.

'You found them.' Jonas said softly. The memory of their conversation in the cargo ship when she had confided her belief that she was meant to find SG1 came back to her and Cassie nodded, flushing.

'Technically, we found them.' Mitchell drawled.

Cassie shot him a look.

Mitchell held up a hand; his blue eyes twinkling at her irrepressively. 'I'm just saying.'

'You made good time.' Daniel commented as the group made their way into the hall and gathered around the brazier. 'We weren't expecting you for another day at least.'

Jonas slid a look towards Vala. '_Someone_ decided to take a short cut through an asteroid belt.'

Vala grinned. 'We made it didn't we?' She shrugged. 'And besides, we sent a message to the SGC telling them everything so if we had been destroyed by an asteroid, everyone here would have still been rescued.'

Jonas opened his mouth to argue and Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I wouldn't bother.' Daniel said with a sympathetic smile. 'She'll win.'

'Thank you, Daniel.' Vala said primly. She caught sight of Sam and the lively amusement faded from her mobile face. She made her way over to her and frowned when the other woman didn't move. 'Samantha?'

'Vala,' Cassie began but she stopped; unsure how to explain.

'What's wrong with her?' Vala asked bluntly.

Jack cleared his throat. 'We have a lot to catch-up on.'

In the end, they sat around the hall, drinking coffee and exchanging stories. Vala explained how she had zatted the DHD on Cartegia, causing the wormhole to shut down just before she ringed away. She was certain the lock device was fried and even if the Cult wanted to travel through the Stargate, they couldn't.

Cassie caught the look Jack and Mitchell exchanged and realised both men had been concerned about the possibility.

Rya'c and Cassie's covered their arrival quickly before Daniel retold the story of SG1's original mission and Sam's injury. He explained how they had tried to heal her; their theories about the dragons and how they had tried to elicit their help.

'Dragons?' Jonas asked incredulously. 'As in actual dragons?'

'Let me guess,' Daniel replied, lifting his mug, 'you thought they were Unas?'

Jonas nodded. 'You?'

'Unas.' Daniel agreed. 'But they are clearly dragons.'

'Fascinating.' Jonas murmured.

'Yes.' Jack said dryly. 'Fascinating.' He turned to Vala. 'You think you can help Carter? Cassie thought you might have better luck with the device.'

Vala shook her head regretfully, sending her pigtails flying. 'I mean, I could try but...' she sighed and gestured at Sam, 'I've never heard of the Goa'uld healing device working on this type of injury.' She frowned. 'But then I've never really heard of this type of injury.'

They all looked despondent. Cassie tried to keep her own disappointment from her expression; tried to hide that she had secretly hoped that Vala would be successful with the device where she had failed.

'So, we're back to the dragons as our only option of helping Sam.' Daniel said.

Jack looked unhappy at the pronoucement, and he wasn't the only one.

Cassie sighed; her belly churning with worry.

They were going to have to find the dragon's den and face down the Queen after all.


	18. One Small Step: Chapter 18

'How come you get to go and I don't?' Vala complained, wiping a hand over her sweaty brow. She lounged back against the gold wall of the cargo ship cockpit and pouted.

Jonas grinned at her as he sat down in the pilot's seat. 'It's my cargo ship. I go wherever it goes.'

'You know that excuse is getting rather old.' Vala grumbled.

Cassie hid a smile at their bantering as she sat down in the passenger seat Rya'c vacated for her. The Jaffa moved to stand behind her.

'Besides,' Daniel said as he and Mitchell entered from stowing the supplies in the back, 'you have naquadah in your blood and we don't know if you can communicate with the dragons safely.'

'We'd rather not end up with you in the same position as Sam.' Mitchell added.

Vala sighed heavily. 'Fine. I'll just...' She pointed at the door.

'Bye!' Daniel gave her a small wave.

She glared at him but she made her way out of the cargo ship. Mitchell followed her to close the door.

Jonas waited until he saw Teal'c and Vala had walked back to the pyramid steps before he took the cargo ship up into the sky. He cloaked the ship to give them greater stealth.

'So where to now?' Jonas asked.

'We should head to the Stargate and keep going.' Mitchell suggested. 'Puff and the other dragon flew off in that direction.'

'It was also the direction that the dragon attempted to carry Cassandra Fraiser towards.' Rya'c agreed.

Jonas made an adjustment to the flight path and the cargo ship swerved and looped through the clouds.

Cassie settled back and watched the jungle underneath them. They were way past the Stargate and the spot where she had fallen after zatting the dragon. The early morning sunshine was bright; it glinted dully off the metal of the ship and Cassie found herself blinking as sunspots obscured her vision. She turned away from the view and glanced around the small team.

Jonas was the only addition to the group that had set out in search of the dragon a couple of days before. She could tell that he was excited at the prospect of meeting them despite the danger and the circumstances. He'd been enthralled by the descriptions of Puff and how the baby dragon had been so protective of her.

Their mission, as Jack had stated several times at that morning's briefing, was purely recon. They were to find the dragons' location, make an assessment of numbers and threat; to gather intel so they could determine what the best way to approach them might be. Jack had suggested Cassie should stay behind but Daniel had argued for her inclusion again; if they did run engage with the dragons for any reason, Cassie was the only one who could communicate with them. On one hand, she was pleased that she was considered so vital that she had to be included, and on the other, she was incredibly apprehensive. Their previous attempt at convincing the dragons to help them with Sam hadn't gone too well and she couldn't help feeling that had been her fault somehow.

The cargo ship suddenly rose steeply.

'Woah.' Mitchell suddenly moved to stare out of the windshield.

Cassie followed his gaze and her mouth fell open a little. The jungle landscape was giving way to a vast mountain range. Beneath them the green lush environment disappeared and yellow and brown rock took its place. The ground rose up sharply. The mountain was huge and Cassie couldn't see any paths along its rocky side; it seemed uncompromisingly inaccessible.

'I guess they're not keen on visitors.' Mitchell murmured.

'Would you be?' Daniel replied. He stood just behind Jonas, one hand on the back of the pilot seat. 'They were oppressed by the Goa'uld for a long time.'

'Uh, I think I see something.' Jonas slowed the cargo ship as he gestured toward a dark cloud ahead of them almost covering the horizon.

'I don't see anything.' Mitchell complained.

Daniel leaned forward. 'It looks like a swarm of birds.'

Rya'c pointed as the cloud shifted formation. 'Those are not birds.'

'It's the dragons.' Daniel said, a note of awe in his tone.

Cassie's mouth went dry as she took in the size of the swarm. 'There has to be dozens of them.' She was suddenly massively grateful for the cloak that kept them hidden from view.

'Can you get us closer?' Mitchell asked urgently.

Jonas shot him a look. 'Is that wise?'

Mitchell's lips twisted. 'We need to know what we're up against.'

'With all due respect,' Jonas said, 'I think we can see what we're up against just fine from here.'

Daniel cleared his throat before Mitchell could argue. 'Maybe we should try going around them and seeing what's on the ground.'

Jonas acquiesced and took the cargo ship down. They skimmed the surface of the mountain as they gave the cloud of flying dragons a wide berth. They crested a ridge and Jonas brought the cargo ship to a halt as they looked out at the sheltered canyon below them.

As far as they could see, there were dragons nesting; dragons of every shape and size; of brilliantly jewelled green, red, purple and gold, and some of a plain muddy-brown hue. There were groups of young dragons scampering along the ground; in and out of nests as they played. A mud bath took up one corner of the canyon and they could see some dragons rolling in it; letting the suns bake it into their scaly skin.

'Well, we found them,' said Mitchell. 'Here there be dragons.'

'Lots of dragons,' agreed Daniel.

'They are a sizeable number.' Rya'c agreed grimly.

There weren't just dozens of dragons, Cassie thought, half-panicked; there were hundreds.

Mitchell gestured out at the canyon walls. 'They have sentries posted along the edges: look!'

Daniel nodded. 'There seems to be a meeting place over there.'

Jonas scooted them closer; careful to stay high enough not to disturb the dragons. The place where Daniel had pointed towards was a naturally raised circle of stone surrounded by four massive boulders. A silver dragon held court in the centre.

Cassie wet her lips. The dragon looked identical to the one in the pictures in the pyramid. 'Is that...'

'The Queen.' Daniel supplied. 'It looks like the one in the pictures but it must be a direct ancestor.'

'Wow.' Jonas murmured. 'She's...stunning.'

Cassie felt something brush across the surface of her mind. She blinked. 'Uh, guys?'

They all turned to her.

'Something just gave me a mental nudge.' Cassie explained hurriedly. Her hands dug into the leather arms of her chair.

'Maybe we should...' Daniel began.

'Get out of here?' Mitchell finished.

Jonas nodded. 'Sounds good to me.'

Suddenly below them, the Dragon Queen's head swivelled towards them and froze as she looked up at the exact spot which marked their position.

They all stared back.

'Uh, she can't see us, right?' Mitchell asked hurriedly.

Jonas frowned. 'We're cloaked so I don't see how.'

'She sensed me.' Cassie said anxiously. 'That's how she knows where we are.'

'How?' Jonas demanded.

'Never mind how,' Mitchell ordered, 'let's get out of here: now.'

Jonas set his hands on the control and turned the cargo ship away from the glaring Queen; back in the direction they had flown. He stopped abruptly.

The swarm of dragons they had seen in the sky was heading directly towards them at speed.

Cassie's heart skipped a beat.

Mitchell swore. 'This is bad.'

'Very bad,' agreed Jonas.

'We could fire on them!' Rya'c suggested. 'Warn them away!'

'No!' Mitchell said. 'That would give our position away.' He looked over at the Jaffa. 'How good are you at flying one of these buckets?'

'He's better than me.' Jonas motioned for Rya'c to take over from him.

Rya'c moved into the pilot's seat and took the controls. Immediately, the cargo ship dived. The swarm moved to intercept.

'How do they know where we are?' Mitchell demanded.

Rya'c tried another evasion; looping up and over, down and under, trying to shake them. The swarm matched his every move.

'I hate to say it, but this isn't working.' Jonas clutched the back of Cassie's chair, trying to keep himself upright as the cargo ship lurched to the right.

'They're following the shift in the air currents.' Mitchell's blue eyes hardened. 'You have shields right?'

'Right!' Jonas informed him quickly.

'Then: full stop.' Mitchell ordered.

Rya'c glanced at him but he brought the cargo ship to a halt.

'Brace for impact!' Mitchell said.

Cassie gripped her chair and watched as the swarm of dragons rushed at the cargo ship. Somehow they didn't hit it; they broke off just in front, rushing around the vessel as though they knew its exact shape; their collective force buffeted it making it rock wildly from side to side despite its technology. Cassie felt her stomach roil in protest as the dragons stopped and the ship steadied as Rya'c engaged something on the console.

'I think I'm going to be sick.'

It took Cassie a moment to realise it had been Jonas who had spoken and not herself. He had placed a hand over his belly.

'Me too.' She agreed.

'Me three.' Daniel held up his hand. 'Are they gone?'

'They're coming back!' Rya'c said, looking at the ship's sensor.

For a second time, the ship rocked under the force of the dragon hurricane.

Cassie felt sweat bead on her upper lip; her heart was racing as she held onto the chair. She could see them flying past, a mass of wings and legs...they circled in the distance and came at them again...

'They're trying to force us down!' Mitchell realised out loud.

'Here's a thought; maybe we should let them!' Daniel suggested, hanging onto the pilot's seat tightly as the ship was shook for a third time.

'This is a recon mission, Jackson!' Mitchell pointed out.

'Sure, because it's not like any of those have ever gone wrong before!' Daniel retorted. He staggered over to Cassie. 'Can you communicate with them?'

'I...I haven't felt anything from them!' Cassie stuttered, nervously.

'Try!' Mitchell implored her.

Cassie darted an anxious look at Daniel who gazed back at her encouragingly. She closed her eyes and tried to sense the dragons. There was nothing. She wet her lips as the ship rocked under the dragons' attack again.

Her mind pictured the silver dragon. _Stop it!_ Cassie thought strongly. _Please! Stop it! _

Abruptly, the attack broke off and the cargo ship was steadied by Rya'c.

Cassie opened her eyes and breathed out slowly.

'They're falling back.' Mitchell noted tightly.

'Cassie?' Jonas inquired.

'I asked the Queen to stop the attack.' Cassie said nervously, turning to look at him. She shook her head. 'I don't even know if she heard me.'

'Oh, I think she heard you.' Daniel commented, gesturing back at the windshield.

Cassie swivelled round in her chair and froze.

The silver dragon hovered in the sky just in front of the cargo ship. Her yellow eyes peered into the ship as though she could see right through the cloak.

'OK,' Jonas said, 'I think you got her attention.'

_You are Goa'uld!_ A voice whispered across her mind.

Cassie tried not to jump but she couldn't prevent the slight jerk of her body at the mental intrusion.

Rya'c looked at her concerned. 'Cassandra Fraiser?'

'She thinks we're Goa'uld.' Cassie managed to get the words out, past her dry lips. Fear skittered through her.

'Tell her we're not.' Daniel instructed gently.

Cassie nodded quickly. _We're not Goa'uld._

A sequences of pictures appeared in her head; _of herself healing Puff with the Goa'uld device; of healing Rya'c and Jack._

_Goa'uld,_ whispered the voice.

_A picture of Teal'c appeared; another of Rya'c_.

_Jaffa_, whispered the voice insistently.

_No_, Cassie thought back strongly. _We are not Goa'uld. We are of the Tau'ri. We defeated the Goa'uld and the Jaffa are free now._

_Show me!_

'Cassie?' Daniel placed a hand on her arm. 'What's going on?'

'She doesn't believe we're not Goa'uld, I think she wants me to show her the truth with my mind.'

The men around her all exchanged a concerned look.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.' Mitchell said.

'You would be vulnerable to an attack.' Rya'c agreed.

'On the other hand, we don't have a lot of options here.' Jonas argued. 'Cassie communicating with the Queen may be the only way we have of convincing the dragons we're not a threat and beyond that, getting help for Sam.'

'He has a point.' Daniel said. 'We knew this was a risk when we took this mission.'

Had they? Cassie wondered if she'd been the only one who had naively thought they were just going to take a look and be back in the pyramid in time for dinner.

Mitchell sighed. 'The General is going to kill me.' He seemed to take a moment to weigh up their options before he waved at Cassie. 'You ready for this?'

Was she? Cassie thought of Sam. How could she not try? She nodded briskly.

'Go ahead.' Mitchell said softly.

Cassie pressed her lips together and tried to steady her breathing. She closed her eyes. _If you want to see..._

It was as though cold fingers clamped around her mind; reaching in to search through her memories...

_The first team from Earth arriving on Hanka; the parties and the celebration of a new alliance...the building of the astronomy lab..._

_The plague and Nirrti...Cassie hiding in the bushes, Sam coaxing her to come forward, Teal'c reaching out a hand to her..._

_Her Mom examining her and the trip back through the Stargate...Earth and the SGC...the pain in her chest...the bunker and Sam coming back to hold her, to be with her even though Cassie could have blown up..._

_More_, whispered the voice.

Cassie felt the cold go deeper. Pain spiked through her head and she stifled a cry even as she grimaced...

_Not Sam! The Tok'ra threatening her. Jack comforting her and later...Sam curled up in the infirmary bed, tears in her eyes, so sad and devastated..._

_Sam talking with her about time travel and paradoxes and Cassie saving them in the future..._

_And her birthday party...kissing Dominic...the ability to move things with her mind and Nirrti crashing through the observation window...healing her..._

_More,_ whispered the voice.

_Please_, Cassie thought desperately. The fingers tightened in her mind, cold and harsh, ruthless and sharp. A rush of memories surged forward...

_Sam telling of her of her Mom's death and the funeral; the sadness; the loneliness..._

Remembered grief overwhelmed Cassie; she was drowning in it, tears seeped out of her eyes and ran unchecked down her face...

_And Sam...wonderful, brilliant, quirky Sam...trapped in her numbers and equations, the sense of loss Cassie felt at the lack of recognition in Sam's eyes as she looked at Cassie and declared her pretty..._

'Cassie!' Daniel's voice echoed dimly in her head as though his words were travelling through a long tunnel.

And suddenly the cold was gone.

Cassie opened her eyes.

Jonas was talking to her urgently, saying something but his face was blurry in front of her and the sound distorted so she couldn't make out the words. Her head ached; the pain too much for her to handle, and Cassie gave up her hold on consciousness.


	19. One Small Step: Chapter 19

Everything hurt.

Cassie gave a soft moan as she was pulled slowly but insistently back to awareness. Sounds filtered in through the fog in her head; soft murmurs that comforted her; a breezy laugh that triggered a feeling of happiness. There was a crackle of fire; the clink of a tin mug; whispers in the darkness and the rustle of fabric.

Her fingers closed on the slippery nylon of a sleeping bag, and she could feel the weight of a heavy blanket over the top of her. It was warm and cosy; so comfortable. She was almost tempted to let herself sink back into the darkness, back to sleep and dreams.

But there was an uncomfortable dampness over her forehead. It was clammy and wet; moisture trickled down the side of her face. Her hand shifted to move it as she opened her eyes, and she gave a sigh of relief as her fingers closed around a cloth and removed it.

The vast ceiling of the hall in the pyramid was above her momentarily before Vala's face immediately filled her vision. 'Finally!'

Cassie winced.

Vala grimaced apologetically. 'Sorry,' she mouthed.

'Just...headache.' Cassie croaked. She gestured at Vala. 'Water?'

Vala hurried away but returned a moment later with a mug. She helped Cassie sit up and take a drink.

Cassie swallowed the water gratefully; letting it slide down and soothe her raw throat. 'How long was I out?'

'A day give or take a few hours.' Vala admitted.

Cassie sighed. She looked around and her eyes settled on Sam, sitting cross-legged beside her, her blue eyes intent on Cassie.

Vala noticed the direction of her gaze. 'She's been like that since they brought you back.' She said conversationally.

'Is she...?' Cassie began hopefully.

'She hasn't recovered as far as we can tell but...' Vala shrugged. 'When the boys brought you in and placed you down, it seemed to pull her out of her numbers. She's just been sat there watching you.'

So, a change but not really an improvement, Cassie mused wearily. Or maybe it was; if Sam had somehow recalled that she cared about Cassie...she rubbed her head, trying to soothe the ache there.

'Here.' Vala handed her some painkillers. 'I'd offer to heal you but somehow I don't think it will work.'

'What happened?' Cassie asked, bemused. The last thing she remembered was the Dragon Queen, opening her eyes and seeing Jonas before blissfully sliding into unconscious and away from the pain, the storm of memories and emotions...

'You tell me.' Vala said evenly. She sat beside Cassie and picked up a mug. She took a large gulp as she looked at Cassie quizzically. 'According to Daniel, you tried communicating with the Dragon Queen, started sobbing and then, poof.' She gestured at her with the mug. 'You were out like a light.'

'It was too much.' Cassie admitted. 'She was in my head and...' she took a deep breath, 'it was just too much.'

'At least you tried.' Vala patted her hand.

Footsteps had them both turning toward the door.

'Cassie!' Jack walked over swiftly and knelt down beside her to hug her gently. He pulled back and looked at her searchingly; his brown eyes raking over her. 'You OK?'

'I'm fine.' Cassie assured him. 'A little sore around the edges maybe.' She tried to smile so he'd lose the anxious look that was etched into his features. He seemed to have aged overnight; his hair askew and his face puffy with lack of sleep and worry.

Jack darted an annoyed look at Vala. 'You were supposed to come and get me when she woke up.'

Vala lifted a shoulder. 'I thought she might like a few moments before everyone descended on her.' She said blithely.

Sam moved suddenly, surprising them all. She muttered something under her breath and picked up her notebook and pencil.

Cassie saw the disappointment flicker in Jack's eyes before his guard went back up. He'd evidently hoped her vigil with Cassie had been a sign of improvement. She searched for any topic to change the subject but her mind was consumed with a need to know how she had gotten back to the pyramid.

'What happened?' Cassie asked. 'The last thing I remember is the Dragon Queen and then...'

'Cassie?' Daniel's voice sounded from the door and before she could say anything, he was across the hall and hugging her tightly.

She winced even as she tried to free a hand to pat him consolingly.

'Thank God! We thought...' he stopped before he said anything more but Cassie filled in the blanks.

'You thought I'd been injured like Sam.' She realised. Her gaze shot to Jack who pressed his lips together as though to prevent a confirmation from escaping.

'But you're OK?' Daniel checked. He studiously avoided looking at Jack and she guessed that they had argued about it.

'Sore,' repeated Cassie; she shoved at the blanket and pushed it away as she sat up more fully, 'but OK.' She grimaced as her body made its needs known. 'I need the bathroom.'

Vala immediately moved to support Cassie as she got to her feet. 'Easy.'

Cassie wobbled as she got upright and she was grateful as Vala helped her walk the short distance to the bathroom.

'I'll get you some clean clothes.' Vala said, pushing her towards the toilet before leaving her.

Cassie made use of the facilities and when she walked out of the small cubicle, she saw the stack of clothing Vala had left for her. She washed up slowly; her limbs trembled with fatigue as though she had jogged a marathon. The feel of clean clothes was heavenly; the soft cotton of her t-shirt a welcome relief against her sensitive skin. She dunked her hair and washed it but the activity used up the last of her energy. Vala arrived back as though she had sensed Cassie needed her. She towelled Cassie's hair, tsking loudly and proclaiming her disapproval at Cassie attempting something so strenuous before she escorted her back to the hall.

Everyone was gathered. Cassie accepted gentle hugs from the rest of the group before Vala shooed the men away and settled Cassie by the fire with some soup. The others gathered round with mugs of coffee and a tense silence filled the air.

Her stomach rumbled hungrily and Cassie made short work of the meal. She set aside her tin and looked around. Jack and Daniel were looking anywhere but at each other; Mitchell had his head down as though to avoid unwarranted attention; Jonas was unusually subdued as was Vala. Teal'c and Rya'c sat on opposite sides of the fire...

They must have argued, Cassie deduced. Jack and Teal'c had probably not been impressed at the others turning up with her unconscious after attempting to communicate with the Dragon Queen. Add in the worry that the communication might have left her as scrambled as Sam...

Curiosity nibbled at her again. 'What happened?' She blurted out into the silence. 'I don't remember anything after the Queen talked to me.'

There was a long pause.

'Then she did talk to you?' Jonas inquired tentatively.

'Kind of,' Cassie murmured. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

'You don't have to talk about it.' Vala said firmly, ignoring the look the others shot her.

'It's OK.' Cassie assured her. She rubbed her nose. 'There wasn't really so much talking as she...she kind of searched through my memories to check we weren't the Goa'uld. She knew I had healed Puff, Rya'c and Jack with the device, and she identitfied Rya'c and Teal'c as Jaffa so...'

'So she thought we were Goa'uld.' Daniel sighed. 'No wonder she was hostile. She was probably worried that we were here to try and enslave her and her people again.'

'It looked like it hurt.' Jonas said quietly.

'It did.' Cassie softened the words with a smile but the memory of the cold that had invaded her mind made her shudder. 'I'm fine.' She wondered if she had said it to convince everyone else or herself. She gestured at Jonas. 'What happened after I, uh...'

'Took a nap?' Jack suggested caustically.

Cassie's lips twitched. 'Well?'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Puff appeared out of nowhere.'

'Puff?' Cassie smiled. It seemed her baby dragon had remembered her. It warmed her to know it still wanted to protect her.

'Uh, we think he talked to the Queen.' Jonas explained. 'And then she flew back to the ground and the rest of the dragons cleared the sky.'

'Puff escorted us out of dragon territory.' Mitchell added. 'Once we got past the mountain, he headed back.'

Once they were safe, Cassie mused. She was disappointed Puff hadn't come back with them but she understood. He was with his own kind; his family. Her mind returned to the mission.

'So, they let us leave.' Cassie stated. She felt the same dull disappointment that she had once again failed to find a solution for Sam's predicament.

'Yep,' Mitchell confirmed, 'they just let us go.'

Jonas stirred. 'I think whatever communication happened between you and the Queen definitely confirmed to her that we weren't a threat.'

'Yippee.' Jack quipped.

Jonas flushed.

Daniel frowned at Jack. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'Oh please. Let's not start _that_ again.' Vala said brightly, confirming Cassie's suspicions that there had been a major argument over the events of the mission and bringing Cassie home apparently injured.

Both men glared at Vala.

'All I'm saying,' Jack said tersely, 'is that now the Queen's poked around in Cassie's head, they must know our capabilities.'

'And that's a bad thing because...' Daniel baited.

'As you are well aware, Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c asserted forcefully, 'if the dragons choose to attack us they will know our vulnerabilities.'

'If they attack en masse we'd be toast anyway.' Mitchell countered. 'Believe me, they don't need to know our vulnerabilities; they can overwhelm us with sheer numbers.'

'I agree with Colonel Mitchell.' Rya'c confirmed.

'It's more likely that now they know we're no threat to them that they'll leave us alone.' Daniel pointed out with some exasperation.

'Well, we're not waiting to find out.' Jack said authoratively. He gestured at Cassie. 'I agreed to wait until Cassie recovered but now she's awake, we should get off this rock and make our way home.' He looked around the group. 'How soon before we can leave?'

Cassie looked at him, shocked. They were leaving?

'A couple of hours to get things organised and stowed away, sir.' Mitchell replied.

'I still think...' Daniel began.

'Ah!' Jack held up a finger. 'We're going.'

'You're forgetting it's not your ship.' Daniel pointed out.

Jack looked over at Jonas.

Jonas glanced at Daniel and back to Jack. He sighed heavily and Cassie could see he was debating whether to argue or whether to accept Jack's decision that it wasn't safe to stay any longer.

'I can get the cargo ship ready for departure in a couple of hours.' Jonas said eventually.

'Good.' Jack set his mug down with a thump. 'Then let's get moving.'

He walked out before any of them could reply.

'You stay put!' Vala instructed Cassie sternly. 'Look after Sam. We'll take care of packing everything.'

Cassie didn't argue. She felt as weak as a kitten. She watched as the others set to work; as the realisation they were really leaving the planet sank in. Cassie searched through her memory of her interaction with the Queen. If only she had done something differently; if she had explained somehow...

Sam scribbled away beside her; the scratch of the pencil across the page was becoming far too familiar a sound for Cassie's liking. Cassie couldn't believe Jack was prepared to leave with Sam still injured; with the dragons still Sam's best hope for a cure.

But...

What if he was right? What if there was a chance the dragons would attack them? They had tried to communicate with the dragons twice and twice they had failed. She had failed, Cassie thought depressed. There was no guarantee a third encounter would prove more fruitful than the others. And there was a risk a third encounter would seriously harm her. She could remember the cold feel of the Dragon Queen in her head; the pain of it all too well.

Cassie shuddered.

Jack couldn't take that risk, Cassie surmised regretfully. He was looking after all of their safety and not just Sam's. And the others knew that - even Daniel despite his protest. She would bet that it was the reason why Jonas had acquiesced.

She looked at the woman writing beside her and sighed. Maybe when they got to Earth they'd be able to find some other way to assist Sam. Or maybe there just wasn't a solution and Sam would remain injured for the rest of her life; trapped in the endless stream of numbers running through her head.

Tired tears smarted Cassie's eyes and she swiped at them angrily. There had to be another way! There had to be some way of reaching the Queen and making her help them!

Cassie got to her feet slowly. The others were busy preparing to leave; their attention on the packs, the sparse belongings and supplies. She crept quietly out of the room and into the passageway. Cassie took a moment to catch her breath and waited to see if anyone followed her; nobody did.

She smiled grimly and started towards the exit.


	20. One Small Step: Chapter 20

Cassie paused on the top of the steps and scanned the forum below for Jonas and Jack. There was no sign of either. They must be in the cargo ship, Cassie mused. If she could make it down the steps, across the forum and into the jungle...

And then what?

How far to the Stargate? How far to the dragons' lair? There were days of walking ahead. She grimaced. How far did she think she would get before someone caught up with her?

And seriously; she had no water, no healing device, no common sense! Cassie snorted. She had stormed out of the hall on a whim like a child. She knew better.

Her body sagged downwards as the last of her energy drained away. She stumbled to sit on the top step.

'Decided against making a run for it?' Jack's caustic tone behind her made her flush.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the wall to the side of the doorway. She hadn't even noticed his presence.

Jack closed the distance between them and sat down beside her.

'It feels like we're giving up on Sam.' Cassie admitted tiredly.

'We're not.' He replied tersely.

'We're not?' Cassie retorted. 'Because leaving kind of feels, you know, like we're giving up.'

Jack's jaw tensed. 'Carter cared that you were injured.' He pointed out evenly. 'She's in there somewhere. There's a chance she can come back from this on her own and if she doesn't...we'll still be there for her.'

'I know but...' Cassie sighed heavily. 'I just feel like I haven't done enough to try and talk with the Queen. Maybe if we stop by the dragons on our way and I tried again...'

'Cassie...' Jack bit out before he caught himself and reigned himself back.

'I feel like Sam was counting on me to get her help, that you were all counting on me,' Cassie admitted miserably, 'and I...I failed.' There was a lump in her throat.

Jack stared at her for a long moment. 'C'mere.' He stretched out an arm and hugged her to him.

She went willingly, sliding her own arm around his waist; resting her head on his shoulder.

'You did good out there.' Jack said quietly. 'Whatever you showed the Queen made her let everyone go: that's a win in my book.'

'I didn't save Sam.' Cassie mumbled into his jacket.

'It's not your responsibility to save her.' Jack said firmly. 'You did your best; that's all you can do.'

'It wasn't enough.' Her fingers twisted the zipper on his BDU jacket.

'Sometimes it just...isn't.' Jack sighed.

They sat in silence, watching as the suns dipped lower in the sky.

A noise behind them had Jack glancing over his shoulder.

'Sir.' Mitchell hoisted the packs he was carrying. 'We're ready to pack up the cargo ship.'

Jack nodded and shuffled Cassie and himself to the side of the steps so the others could walk down.

Teal'c was last out, carefully guiding Sam past them and down the steps.

Jack gave Cassie a final squeeze. 'Come on. We don't want to miss our flight.'

Cassie attempted a smile at the joke but she couldn't quite manage it. 'Jack...' Cassie caught hold of his hand. 'I'm sorry about...before.'

He tapped her nose. 'You wanted to help. You have nothing to apologise for, Cassie.'

She let him help her up. She looked out a final time at the planet, wanting to lock it into her memory - and froze. One hand gripped Jack's arm as she pointed at the sky with the other.

'Jack!'

He looked up, following the direction of her finger. He stiffened at the sight of three dragons approaching. 'Son of a...'

Jack tugged at her arm and they hurried down the steps. Cassie tried to keep her footing on the worn stone as she ran quickly, trying to reach the others.

'Everyone into the cargo ship!' Jack yelled. 'Now!'

Rya'c turned at Jack's words and spotted the dragons. He called out a warning to the others.

Teal'c made to grab Sam but she eluded him and ran back towards the pyramid, back towards Cassie and Jack...the others set off to stop Sam...

The dragons were getting closer.

Jack let go of Cassie and caught hold of Sam as she made to run past into the pyramid. He struggled with her until Teal'c and Daniel caught up with them; helping to restrain her. Rya'c and Jonas reached Cassie. They placed an arm around her, supported her, half-carried her as they headed to the cargo ship. She was barely aware of Mitchell and Vala covering them all.

The dragons fell from the sky in front of them; between them and the ship. The ground shook as they landed.

Cassie recognised one immediately. It was Puff! She let go of the others and moved forward without thinking. The baby dragon bounded happily towards her. Joy filled Cassie to the brim as her arms went around the baby dragon. She hugged the dragon close and felt its own joy at being reunited with her. Love and happiness raced through her veins.

'Puff!' Cassie pulled back and looked at it with a wide smile. 'You came back!'

'Cassie?' Jack's quiet voice intruded and she glanced behind her to see him stood in front of Sam with Teal'c. Daniel and Jonas both had their arms around the injured woman, holding her steady. Mitchell and Vala were ranged either side closing the defensive circle.

'Puff came back.' Cassie said needlessly as she straightened.

Jack nodded. 'I see that.' He gestured with his head towards the two adult dragons Puff had brought with him. 'Who are its friends?'

She looked back to the others and straight into the yellow eyes of a silver dragon; the Queen!

Cassie froze. 'It's the Queen and...a guard, I guess?'

'The Queen, you say?' Jack's eyes swept over them. 'What do they want?'

She felt a strange sensation; a tickle across the forefront of her mind. She looked sharply at the silver dragon with foreboding remembering her previous experience.

It bowed its head and looked her deeply in the eyes. _I do not wish to harm you, child._

Cassie suddenly found it hard to breathe. The voice was melodic and perfect; it was tinged with a maternal overtone that reminded Cassie of her Mom. 'I can hear you.' _I can hear you._

'Cassie?' Jack asked again impatiently.

'I can hear her, Jack. In my head.' Cassie explained. 'She doesn't mean to harm us.'

'Is she here to help Carter?' Jack asked brusquely.

Cassie turned back to the dragon. _Sam_, she thought strongly at the dragon, _can you help her?_

The silver dragon cast a look at the green dragon beside her before she dipped her head back to Cassie. _After you shared your memories, child, I realised what had happened. Those who went to greet your kin did not realise your sister could not hear them as you can hear us. The psychic connection was too much for her. They meant no harm._ Her green eyes flickered to Jack. _This one attacked and we believed your kin to be the same as those that once imprisoned us._

Cassie winced. _Jack was only trying to protect her._

_We understand this now_, the silver dragon concurred. _We will try to help. Bring her forward._

'Jack, they're going to help.' Cassie said quickly. 'They want us to bring her forward.'

Jack hesitated for a long moment.

'Jack.' Daniel said.

'Daniel.' Jack replied calmly.

'We have to trust them.' Daniel said quietly. 'We have to try.'

Jack sighed and nodded.

Teal'c took Sam's arm and escorted her forward to stand beside Cassie. He bowed his head to the Queen before he moved back.

Cassie put her arm around Sam and looked up at the silver dragon. _Now what_, she thought.

_Now, we try to repair what we damaged_, the silver dragon said smartly. _We will need you to act as the conduit. Sit on the ground and place your arms around your sister._

Cassie urged Sam to sit and dropped to sit behind her. She placed her arms around Sam's waist. She could feel the other woman trembling in her hold. 'It's OK, Sam.' Cassie whispered in her ear. 'Remember what you told me in the bunker? Be brave.'

Sam stilled.

'Cassie?' Jack sounded anxious and concerned.

'It's OK.' Cassie tried to reassure him but her own voice shook with fear and nerves.

The baby dragon dropped to lie beside them and placed its head on Cassie's thigh. The silver dragon slowly folded its legs underneath it; it lowered its head and Cassie closed her eyes as its forehead touched her own.

_Be calm, child_, the silver dragon whispered. _All will be well. Open your mind as you did before._

Cassie breathed in and tried to do as the dragon asked; tried to ignore the previous memory of pain and cold...


	21. One Small Step: Chapter 21

Tendrils coiled around her mind and she shivered but they lacked the impersonal ruthlessness that Cassie had felt before; instead, a welcoming warmth seeped through...

_And suddenly, in her head, she stood in the centre of the forum; there was a collar of naquadah around her neck and a woman with red hair and glowing eyes in front of her forcing her to bow down before her..._

It wasn't her in the forum, Cassie realised with a start; it was the silver dragon; Shela, the Queen of the Dragons, the matriarch; the same dragon that was communicating with her. She was Ancient, wise and immortal...

Cassie's eyes almost flew open but she forced herself to remain in position.

_A memory of a violent riot, of blood and pain; Shela was free and she was angry. So many of her children had died because of the Goa'uld's whim. Fire rained down on the Goa'uld and her Jaffa; their human slaves. It was terrifying and it was glorious; Cassie could taste the ash in her mouth; taste the fire. Revenge and vengeance for the pain caused to her kin._

The scene washed away and another tableau formed; Hanka. They were in Sam's mind now, Cassie thought with confidence.

_Teal'c approached with Cassie clutching his large hand. Sam's compassion and her love for her sparked. _

_The cold grey walls of an elevator appeared._ _Sam was crying; wrenching sobs. She was leaving Cassie behind and it was unfair, so unfair and...Cassie was awake. Sam's mind was making the connections so quickly and then she was on her feet before the thought had even had a chance to take root; her hand slamming into the controls to stop the elevator, to go back down and return to Cassie..._

_Another SGC room took shape; an exotic woman with dark hair glowering at the formidable Janet Fraiser stood in front of her with a gun in her hand. _

Shock ran through Cassie as she recognised Nirrti and her Mom. She had known that her Mom had coerced Nirrti somehow into helping Cassie when she'd been sick but she'd had no idea...her Mom looked so fierce – a tigress protecting her cub...

_Everything shifted again and it was a school corridor. High school. Her chest tightened at the memory about to play out: of Sam telling her of her Mom's death and the crushing pain. She felt her own grief rise up as she experienced Sam's._

_Another memory blurred the edges of the harsh loss of Janet Fraiser; a sterile hospital room and the slow beeping of a monitor. Sam's hand clutched Cassie's tightly as Sam promised Cassie that she would help her get sober; that she would take a leave of absence, whatever it took but she would be with her..._

Love suffused Cassie; coursed through her and into Sam.

And abruptly, Cassie's mind was her own again.

The silver dragon – Shela – lifted her head and shuffled back. The green dragon bumped her gently as though checking Shela was fine. Puff moved too; scampering away to Shela.

Sam stirred in Cassie's arms.

'Sam?' Cassie said softly.

Sam raised a hand to her head and rubbed her forehead. She gave a soft moan.

'Sam?' Cassie tried again.

Sam lifted her head and looked around. She stiffened at the sight of the dragons but her focus shifted back to Cassie. She frowned. 'Cassie?'

Cassie couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips despite the tiredness that threatened to overwhelm her. 'Yes. It's me.'

Sam looked at her bemused. 'What's going on?'

Cassie let out a shaky sob and hugged Sam hard. Sam responded instinctively, shifting to hold Cassie properly and hugging her back.

'Cassie?' Her voice was filled confusion.

'I just...I just...I thought I'd lost you.' Cassie said, tearfully. She turned her head and buried her nose in the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam stroked her back. 'It's OK. I'm OK.' She rocked, comforting Cassie as best she could.

Cassie held on tightly for another long moment before she shifted and looked behind her.

Jack stepped forward. 'Carter?'

Sam scrambled to her feet and Cassie followed. 'I'm OK, sir.'

Almost as though they coordinated it; the rest of SG1 moved up beside their team-mate.

'Glad to see you up on your feet again.' Mitchell grinned at Sam.

Vala hugged her. 'It's good to have you back, Samantha.'

'Vala?' Sam's face creased with confusion and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Rya'c and Jonas.

'What are you all doing here?' Her disbelief raised her voice an octave.

'Hey.' Jonas offered her a broad smile.

'It is good to see you again, Colonel Carter.' Rya'c bowed.

Sam's attention returned to Cassie. 'What are _you_ doing _here_?'

'Rescuing our collective asses.' Jack explained succinctly. His eyes strayed to the dragons who remained motionless, watching.

'We've been MIA for weeks.' Daniel jumped in.

'Weeks?' Sam frowned. 'The last thing I remember is the dragons,' her eyes flickered to them, 'arriving at the Stargate and then, this.' She raised a hand to her head. 'What happened?'

Before they could reply, the hum of a transporter beam sounded in the air. Shapes appeared behind them; SG3.

For a frozen second, the new arrivals stared at the dragons.

Immediately, Cassie, Rya'c and SG1 all moved to stand in front of the dragons, their hands raised up.

'Lower your weapons!' Jack ordered briskly. 'They're friendlies.'

'Sir?' Colonel Reynolds questioned the order.

'They're friendlies.' Jack repeated. He shot Cassie a look. 'Right?'

'Right.' She agreed.

Reynolds and his team lowered their weapons and it was as though it was a signal for them all to move. For a few seconds there was chaos. Cassie caught the end of Vala explaining everything to Sam; of Reynolds explaining their orders from General Landry to Jack and Mitchell...

Cassie moved away from the melee and quietly walked over to the dragons. She wanted to say goodbye to them. Puff hurtled towards her and she dropped to hug the young dragon. She let go of Puff and stood in front of Shela cautiously.

_You and your kin are leaving us_, Shela's voice fluttered through her head like a leaf falling to the ground.

_Yes_, Cassie thought sadly. _I just wanted to say thank you – for Sam. And for sharing your story with me. _

_And you with me, _Shela replied. _You are a fascinating people to have overcome the Goa'uld and gained your freedom. _Her silver head lowered again and her yellow eyes met Cassie's kindly. _You are much loved, little one._

Cassie flushed. _I know._

Shela lifted her head and stretched out her wings. _Come back and talk with us again, Cassandra Fraiser. We would be friends._

Cassie watched as the dragons took flight, rising into the air with sweeps of their wings before turning in an elegant glide to fly away. She was aware of the others moving to stand beside her; watching with her as the dragons disappeared from view.

'They are just incredible.' Jonas broke the almost reverent silence. He grinned at her; his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

'Incredible.' Cassie confirmed.

'And fascinating.' Jonas said.

Daniel sighed. 'I had so much to ask them and...'

Cassie placed her hand on his arm. 'Shela, the Queen, shared their story with me and we have an invitation to return.'

'And we're going to have plenty of time getting home on the Odyssey for you to grill her for the details.' Jack said crisply.

Vala patted Cassie's arm and made a face. 'Be afraid. Be very afraid.'

'Well, I'll miss that too. I should take the cargo ship back.' Jonas said, disappointed.

'We could give you a tow.' Jack jerked his thumb towards the ship. 'Drop you off on the way.'

Jonas smiled. 'Sounds good.'

'Come on then. Let's get the packs and get going.' Jack ordered.

Everyone turned in the direction of cargo ship. Cassie made to follow after them but Sam stopped her.

'You came looking for us?' Sam questioned lightly but her blue eyes were serious. 'You gave up your studies, left Earth and came looking for us?'

Cassie pushed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. 'Are you going to yell at me?'

The corner of Sam's mouth lifted. 'Don't get me wrong; I'm proud of you, and I think I may owe you big time for whatever you did back there, but...yes, I might be going to yell at you.'

'Jack said you would have a conniption fit.' Cassie teased.

Sam's eyebrows rose. 'He did, did he?'

Cassie nodded, happily throwing Jack under the bus. It was in a good cause; better for Sam to be mad at Jack than mad at her.

'You know what?' Sam slung an arm around her and squeezed.

'What?' Cassie asked.

Sam grinned at her. 'He was right.'

_Uh-oh. _

o-O-o

**Epilogue**

It had been a crazy three months.

Cassie smoothed a hand over her hair, checking that her long auburn hair was tamed into the elegant French ponytail. She looked over her appearance critically; the smart green BDU, the black bulky tactical vest all gave her the appearance of a member of the SGC. She picked up her worn olive cap and carefully put it on.

Sam had been surprisingly understanding about her decision to change tracks and join the SGC after they had returned from the Land of the Dragons although Daniel and Teal'c had been the most outwardly supportive. Jack had taken some convincing. Cassie figured it was only after she'd made it through the six week boot camp that the SGC used to train all their civilian personnel that the Head of Homeworld Security had conceded that her decision wasn't a spur of the moment reaction.

Cassie had joined as a research assistant reporting to Nyan, an alien archaeologist who had joined the SGC after saving SG1 on a mission during the early years of the programme. Cassie had wrangled her way onto a new correspondence course studying anthropology and sociology. It would be hard to work and study at the same time but she was looking forward to the challenge.

Will was a distant memory. She'd heard from Kelly that he'd broken up with Susie or whatever her name was. Cassie wasn't interested. Vala had called it "taking a boy break" and she was right. Cassie was actually sharing a house with Vala in Colorado Springs. The other woman had been keen to try living off base but hadn't wanted to do it alone; she had jumped on Cassie moving to Colorado Springs as an opportunity to try.

Her eyes flickered to the pictures on the inside of her locker. One showed her, Jonas, Rya'c and Vala. It had been taken on the planet after Jonas's and Vala's arrival by Daniel who had given it to Cassie on their trip home on the Odyssey saying he thought she might like it as a memento. Cassie smiled at the picture. Jonas had pushed for a Stargate programme and it looked like the Langaran government was going to agree. He had already proposed a joint return mission to visit the dragons. Cassie couldn't wait. Cartegia, on the other hand, had been declared off limits by the SGC. The last they had heard was the planet was in the midst of a civil uprising instigated by the Cult.

The next picture had been taken the week before and handed to her with solemnity by Teal'c; it was a snap of his son and pregnant daughter-in-law. Cassie had promised herself she would see Rya'c and Karyn when the new baby was born. They were family after all.

The third picture was of SG1; an old picture of Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c flanked by her Mom and the late General Hammond. Cassie felt a renewed pang of grief at the sight of the old General. He had passed away a couple of weeks before.

The last picture was a shot of her with her Mom. Her Mom stood behind her, arms around her, head peeking out over Cassie's shoulder. Her warm sherry brown eyes were alight with laughter and Cassie's face was screwed up in giggles. It had been taken on Cassie's birthday shortly before her Mom's death. She gently touched the photo before she closed the locker.

It was her first official off-world mission. She was accompanying SG20 with a few of her civilian colleagues to survey some ruins. It was an orientation mission meant to get the civilians used to being off-world. She placed a hand over her belly where the monster butterflies were back at work. Just nerves; she could handle them. She straightened her shoulders, picked up her pack and headed out.

The corridors were busy. SG3 had just returned from a mission; an ambassadorial delegation led by SG9 was being escorted down one corridor; an alien complaining loudly at the smell of Earth, down another.

Cassie returned nods from people she knew as she hurried to the gate room. She accepted her zat from Sergeant Siler with a murmured word of thanks before she entered right on schedule and froze.

Jack stood to one side with one hand in the pocket of his BDU pants, the other gesticulating at Daniel wildly. Sam, who was temporarily in charge of the SGC while General Landry headed up some special project in Washington, ducked her head and tried to hide a grin at whatever Jack was saying. Vala whispered something, probably an observation about Jack and Daniel, to Mitchell who smiled. Teal'c stood beside Daniel, hands clasped behind his back regarding the others with a look of indulgence.

Cassie frowned. She had explicitly told her SG1 family not to treat her any differently to anyone else at the SGC even though her connection with them was common knowledge. She sighed and allowed herself a moment to check Daniel looked OK. He'd been injured on a trip to Atlantis and had taken some time to recover. She adjusted her cap and marched into the room to stand beside the other civilian assistants, Alisha and Brian. She ostensibly ignored SG1.

Major Grogan and his team marched in. Grogan nodded sharply in approval as he saw the civilians lined up. He spotted SG1 and did a double take; he and his team snapped to attention at the brass in the room.

'At ease!' Sam called out, walking over to the SG team with Jack. She nodded at them but she didn't glance over at Cassie.

Grogan shifted his position. 'Colonel. General.'

'Relax, Grogan.' Jack ordered. His brown eyes stayed on the young Major. 'I woke up this morning with something of a yen to spend the day in the gate room with SG1.'

'Really, sir?' Grogan managed a straight face although how he kept a straight face was something of a mystery to Cassie who refused – _refused_ – to be amused by Jack.

'Yes,' Jack continued, 'we're wishing _everyone_ well today as they set off through the old Stargate, aren't we, Carter?'

Sam didn't bother hiding her amusement and her blue eyes drifted to Cassie with something of an apology before returning to Grogan. 'You all set, Major?'

'Yes, Colonel.' Grogan allowed a small smile. He was only too aware of the relationship between SG1 and Cassandra Fraiser. 'We'll keep the civilians safe, I promise.'

'Excellent.' Jack agreed. His brown eyes moved to Cassie. 'Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to _any_ of our civilians.'

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'Oh, for crying out loud.' She muttered.

Teal'c moved forward. 'I wish you well on your mission, Cassandra Fraiser.' He shot Grogan a severe look that promised things would not go well for the young Major if Cassandra was not returned without harm.

Mitchell was more circumspect; he nodded at her and stayed back. Vala bounded over and hugged her before winking at her and moving aside.

Daniel stepped up and punched Cassie lightly on her upper arm before he stuck his hands in his pockets. 'I'll look forward to your report.' He said cheerfully.

'You promised.' Cassie hissed at him. If there was one person who she would have expected to comply with her wish for SG1 to ignore her, it would have been Daniel.

He shrugged unapologetically.

Jack nudged Daniel out of the way. He wagged his finger at all of them. 'Remember, kids; no dragons. It's a rule.'

Alisha and Brian looked completely bemused. Cassie was tempted to stick out her tongue but she wrestled the urge into submission. She was a professional; she could do this without resorting to childish tactics where Jack was concerned.

'You ready?' Sam asked softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Cassie took a deep breath and nodded. Sam squeezed her arm gently, turned and nodded up at the control room. There was a suspicious sheen of tears in Sam's eyes as she regarded Cassie for a brief second before looking away.

Cassie knew Sam was thinking of a certain late CMO; how proud Doctor Janet Fraiser would have been to have seen her daughter walk through the wormhole as a fully fledged member of the SGC. Cassie swallowed back her own emotion as the Stargate spun; as the wormhole bloomed in the centre of the Stargate. The blue puddle glistened and rippled.

Grogan ordered his men to move out and followed them up the ramp. Alisha and Brian cast SG1 nervous looks and followed after SG20.

Cassie turned on her heel and walked up the ramp. She paused in front of the event horizon. She remembered the first time she had walked through with Sam's hand holding hers; of walking through during an evacuation with her Mom's hand tight around her own. And she remembered, walking through the wormhole a few months earlier on a personal mission to find and save SG1 just as they had once found and saved her.

She looked back over her shoulder. Her family were lined up watching her; love and worry, pride and joy written across their expressions as though they had spoken the words aloud.

Cassie smiled brightly at them and stepped into the wormhole.

The End_._

o-O-o

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
